


The Love Story of Byleth & Edelgard

by AceDelta12



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth snaps a lot, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, First Kiss, My Unit | Byleth Has Anger Issues, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: The complete White Clouds/Crimson Flower route, with some major twists regarding Byleth's personality. It's basically if *I* was in Byleth's place.Minor dialogue changes.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. An Inevitable Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Recluse and the Mercenary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570297) by [achilleanvillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleanvillain/pseuds/achilleanvillain). 



The girl woke up from her sleep, yawning. "I wonder how you got in here..." she mumbled.

She then noticed the man standing before her. "It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed."

She beckoned to him. "Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you.

The man walked up the flight of stars leading to her throne.

She looked him up and down. "Hmm... I have not seen the likes of you before. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm a mortal. Nothing all that special about me." the man responded.

"I see." the girl responded. "Then you must have a name of sorts. Go on."

"My name is Byleth." he said.

The girl almost chuckled. "Huh. I shall not ever grow accustomed to the sound of human names."

She went on. "You must possess a day of birth as well. Beneath which moon and on what day were you born to this world?"

"Day 1 of the Wyvern Moon." Byleth responded. "Why?"

"Well, wonders never cease!" the girl said, surprised. "It seems we share our day of birth! How strange!"

Now it was Byleth's turn to be surprised. "Excuse me?"

"Hmm. It all feels so...familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap..." the girl said, yawning.

She managed one last sentence before falling asleep. "It is almost...time to...begin..."

"Hey. Time to wake up." Byleth heard.

Byleth opened his eyes to his father Jeralt lightly shaking him awake, a serious look in his eyes. Then again, Jeralt **always** had a serious look in his eyes.

Byleth rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"Were you having that dream again?" Jeralt asked.

"Yeah..." Byleth said, rubbing his head. "It's that young girl again..."

"You've described her to me before. I don't think I've ever met anyone like that." Jeralt said. "In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts."

"Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us." he continued. "Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed."

Byleth nodded, and Jeralt seemed partially relieved. "OK, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before, it's far from here, so we'll need to leave at dawn."

"Of course." Byleth agreed. "Can't exactly do our job when the bandits have already retreated, can we?"

"Hm?" Jeralt said.

He glanced out the window. "Good grief, everyone is already waiting for us outside."

One of the other mercenaries entered the inn. "Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to bother you, but your presence is needed."

"What's happened?" Jeralt asked.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire." the blonde-haired boy said. He appeared to be no older than nineteen.

Jeralt seemed to groan inwardly. "What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?"

"We're being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support." the boy continued.

Jeralt was somewhere between surprised and confused. "Bandits? Here?"

"It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp." the white-haired girl next to the young man said. It seemed she was only a little bit younger than the blonde boy.

Byleth couldn't help but stare, but at least tried to make it subtle. He prayed inwardly that nobody could see his entire face turn pink.

"We've been separated from our companions and we're outnumbered. They're after our lives, not to mention our gold." the dark-haired, tanned boy said. He was easily a similar age to the other two.

"I'm impressed you're staying so calm considering the situation. I..." Jeralt was suddenly stopped when he noticed their outfits. "Wait. That uniform..."

Before he could elaborate, the mercenary from before came up. "Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn... There are a lot of them."

Jeralt sighed. "I guess they followed you all the way here. We can't abandon this village now."

Jeralt turned to Byleth. "Come on, let's move. Hope you're ready."

Byleth nodded, then followed them to where the bandits had been spotted.

Byleth could see the incoming bandits from a large distance.

"Let's take care of those thieves before they overrun the village." Jeralt said. "Take down the enemies in front first. That should take the wind out of their sails."

Byleth surged forward with the girl and the blonde boy while the dark-haired boy stayed a little ways back with his bow.

The blonde boy went ahead, easily laying waste to the bandits in front of him, but didn't notice as one made his way past.

The girl looked at Byleth. "You have a strange aura about you..."

Byleth looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He was very careful not to sound snippy.

"Nevermind." she responded. "You say you're a mercenary, so show me what you can do."

"I'll give it my all, miss, if it means you'll be impressed." Byleth responded.

She couldn't help smiling. "As much as you probably want this conversation to continue, we do have a battle to get to."

Byleth nodded, then turned and faced the incoming bandit. Two quick slashes followed by a stab, and the bandit was dead.

As he wiped the blood off his sword with his sleeve, the dark-haired boy approached him. "It's because of you guys that I'm not dead right now. Thanks for that!"

"You're welcome." Byleth said. He may have been given a rather bad first impression of him before the battle started, but that wasn't stopping Byleth from being nice.

"I didn't expect to run into mercenaries like you in some remote village. The gods of fortune must be smiling on me!"

More bandits approached, and Byleth could sense Jeralt approaching on his horse. "We'll advance while protecting ourselves from the enemy. Take up position inside the forest."

Byleth nodded and made his way to the trees, where he encountered the blonde boy.

"Thank you." the blonde boy said. "We are in your debt. It wouldn't do for us to fall in a place like this."

Byleth nodded. He could hear the chivalry in his voice. "We're just mercenaries. No debt needed."

The boy nodded in return. "Please, lend us your strength. Let's work together to drive out these thieves!"

Byleth saw Jeralt looking at him from a small distance. "Yes, good. If we're in the forest, we can sustain their attacks without losing the advantage."

Byleth and the blonde boy met up again with the girl, and with the dark-haired boy unleashing a volley of arrows behind them, they were able to make quick work of the bandits in front of them. Despite this, more still showed up.

"This is a fine opportunity. Use the combat arts I taught you!" Jeralt said above the noise of battle.

Byleth saw the bandit in front of him. He wasn't going to survive an ordinary slice of his sword, but he decided to try out _Wrath Strike_ anyways. He wasn't above overkill. As expected, the bandit in front of him flew several feet, dead before he even hit the ground.

To his side, Byleth noticed the girl using an axe combat art that he'd only seen a few times from the other mercenaries, _Smash_.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the battle, when he saw who he assumed to be the leader of the bandits.

"Damn." the bandit leader said. "Why are there mercenaries in the village? Guess we'll have to deal with them too."

Byleth and the three kids worked their way around the tower that one of the other mercenaries had spotted the bandits from, and the dark-haired boy slowed down the incoming bandits with a _Curved Shot_.

The other bandits seemed to fall back slightly, but the leader seemed completely unfazed as he approached them. "I'm gonna kill you where you stand..." he said with a snarl. He raised his axe and charged at the dark-haired boy, dealing a significant blow, but not quite enough to **really** harm him.

Just as Byleth was about to take on one of the other bandits, Jeralt caught up to him.

"Attack when an ally is nearby, and the enemy will be intimidated, making them easier to hit."

"Got it." Byleth responded. He went to the bandit engaged in a duel with the blonde boy and leapt off a rock, sword above his head.

The bandit turned toward Byleth and screamed as the sword plunged through his body, killing him instantly.

"You went for an intimidation factor to make your attack easier." the blonde boy noted. "Even though I would have handled it easily, I thank you."

"Yeah." Byleth said. "Why a bandit with a sword thought it was a good idea to go up against a lance, I'll never know."

He noticed the dark-haired boy move away from the bandits a little, then noticed the girl running past so fast she was almost a blur. Using _Smash_ again, she dealt a hefty blow to the bandit leader, but when he tried to strike back, she nimbly dodged out of the way.

"She's cute, strong, **and** fast..." Byleth mused.

The blonde boy finished off the other bandit, leaving only the leader.

The leader tried to go toward the girl, but Byleth stood between them.

"Hey, you with the blank stare!" the leader yelled. "Outta my way."

Byleth rolled his eyes and raised his sword.

Too late, he remembered the bandit that went against the blonde boy.

He tried to block the leader's axe, but the sheer weight of the blow nearly caused him to tear his own head off. He twisted to the side, falling to the ground, but easily rolled back onto his feet.

"Too easy." the leader said, then charged at the girl.

While she successfully drove him back, which ended up having him trip over a rock and fall onto the ground, it resulted in her axe handle breaking.

"Really? Now?" she said disgustedly, dropping the halves.

The bandit leader sprang up to his feet, axe still in hand, and charged at the girl again. She pulled out a dagger, the only weapon she had left.

Byleth knew she wasn't going to survive. He ran up to her and protected her with his body, his eyes closed tight.

" **You'll die**!" the bandit leader yelled as his axe came down on Byleth.

Byleth was fully prepared to die right then and there, but suddenly everything was frozen. He could feel the axe just barely poking his back.

He opened his eyes, and he was back in the world of his dream.

"What the... Where am I?" he asked.

"Honestly!" a voice said behind him.

He turned around. It was the girl from before.

"What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?!" she ranted. "It's like you're **trying** to get me killed, you fool!"

She sighed. "Well, it's fine. After all, if you don't know the value of your own life, you're not going to protect it very well, are you?"

Byleth scowled. "My life is my own to decide what to do with."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Course not."

She giggled as she stood up and clasped her hands together.

"Well, then. I guess it's up to me to guide you from now on. Right?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Byleth asked.

"You can call me Sothis..." she said. "But I'm also known as 'The Beginning.'"

Byleth didn't know how to respond.

"Hmm..." Sothis said as she put her hand to the side of her head. "Sothis... Yes, that is it. My name is Sothis. And I am also called...The Beginning. But who once called me that?"

"Um...Sothis?" Byleth asked.

"I was not able to recall my name...until just now. And just like that, it came to me. How odd."

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

"That look upon your face... Did you think me a child? A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That 'child' just saved your life! And what does that make you?"

Inside, Byleth was rather impressed. She had managed to piss him off in sixty seconds flat.

"I'm no child!" he snapped.

"Ha!" Sothis responded. "Such arrogance. You look the part, but are you truly an adult? You threw yourself before an axe to save just one young girl."

Byleth cleared his throat. "One **cute** young girl."

Sothis facepalmed, groaning. "Skirt chaser..." she muttered under her breath.

She regained her composure. "Yet all is well, as I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervened."

"Hold on, **what**?" Byleth asked. "You stopped time?"

"Hm." Sothis grunted. "I do not hear your gratitude. Perhaps I should force you to leave?"

Panicking slightly, Byleth bowed. "Thank you for stopping time and saving me from a gruesome death."

"There now." Sothis said, calming down. "Is gratitude so much to ask? I did deem you worth saving, after all."

"Though it is only momentarily, time has stopped." she continued form where she left off. "However did I manage that..."

"Um...what now?" Byleth asked. "What will happen when time resumes?"

"When time begins again, the axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end."

Byleth was taken aback.

"How rude of you to drag me into this!" Sothis said.

"Even if I meant to put myself in that situation, I didn't think you'd stop time like that!" Byleth countered.

Sothis sighed. "Now what to do..."

"If you can stop time, maybe you can reverse it. Turn back the hands of time." Byleth suggested.

"Of course!" Sothis said. "I must turn back the hands of time!"

A complicated magic spell appeared in front of her. "Yes... I do believe it can be done. You really are quite troublesome."

"Thanks?" Byleth said, confused.

"I cannot wind back time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what's to come, which means you can protect yourself this time."

Byleth prepared himself to be transported back to the village outskirts.

"Now go... Yes, you who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek..."

His vision distorted into several shades of blue and purple as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them back up, he was back in the village outskirts. The bandit leader was still on his back.

"Really? Now?" the girl said disgustedly, dropping the halves of her axe.

The bandit leader sprang onto his feet, axe still in hand, and charged at her again.

She pulled out her dagger, the only weapon she had left.

Byleth took off sooner than last time and stopped in front of her, sword firmly in hand.

" **You'll die**!" the bandit leader yelled as his axe came down.

Byleth unleashed a _Wrath Strike_ and not only sent the axe flying, but also the bandit leader flying with it.

Byleth and the girl caught their breaths.

"Hey--over here!" they heard.

They turned and saw the two boys come down the small hill, their weapons still in their hands. The dark-haired boy's bow was still in relatively good condition, but the blonde boy's lance looked like the tip was going to break if he used it again.

Jeralt came up on his horse. "Hey... Did you just..."

Three men in heavy armor arrived from the trees.

"The Knights of Seiros are here! We'll cut you down for terrorizing our students." the middle one said loudly.

The remaining bandits fled the area.

"Hey, the thieves are running away! Go after them!"

The two men in armor by his sides took off after them while he came up to Jeralt.

"The students seem to be unharmed." he said. "And...who's this?"

"Ugh..." Jeralt groaned. "Why him?"

"Captain Jeralt?! It is you! Goodness, it's been ages." the Knight said. "Don't you recognize me? It's Alois! Your old right-hand man! Well, that's how I always thought of myself anyway."

He exhaled heavily. "It must have been 20 years ago that you went missing without a trace. I always knew you were still alive!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Alois. Just as loud as ever. And drop that 'captain' nonsense. I'm not your captain anymore. These days I'm just a wandering mercenary. One who has work to do. Good-bye, old friend."

"Right... Good-bye, Captain."

Jeralt and Byleth started to turn to leave for the Kingdom.

"Wait! This isn't how this ends. I insist that you return to the monastery with me!"

"Are you kidding me?" Byleth muttered. "We don't have time for this."

"Garreg Mach Monastery... I suppose **this** was inevitable."

"And how about you, kid? Are you the captain's child?" Alois asked.

"That is correct." Byleth said, nodding.

"Is that so?" Alois said. "Well, physical differences aside, your mannerisms do remind me of the captain. I'd love for you to see the monastery too. You will join me, won't you?"

Not thinking of anything to say, Byleth only nodded.

Jeralt sighed.

"What's troubling you, Captain? You aren't about to run off again, are you?"

Jeralt shook his head. "Even I wouldn't dare run from the Knights of Seiros."

Byleth watched them go.

"The Knights of Seiros... They do seem rather skilled."

Startled, Byleth looked around but saw no one.

"Ah. It seems your presence is required. Get going!" the voice prodded.

Still confused, Byleth followed Alois and Jeralt.

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question." the girl said.

"I told you I'd give it my all if you'd be impressed, didn't I?" Byleth asked.

"True." the girl said. "You did say that. You're clealry an experienced mercenary. And your father...that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?"

"Honestly, it feels like **I** was the one who missed something. I didn't know he was a captain."

"How curious." the girl said. "I'd wager the explanation for that is fascinating indeed."

"Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I'd love to bend your ear as we travel." the dark-haired boy said. "Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery."

"That explains the similar outfits." Byleth noted.

The dark-haired boy nodded. "We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it."

"That would be because you ran off." the girl scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Too true." the dark-haired boy responded, not missing a beat. "I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn't followed me and ruined **everything**. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous."

"Ah, so that's what you were thinking, Claude." the blonde boy said. "And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all."

"His intentions were as clear as day." the girl said. "You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words."

"I actually agree with her point." Byleth added, gesturing to the girl. "Believe everything you're told and everyone walks all over you."

"See?" the girl said to the boys. " **Someone** agrees with me, Dimitri."

"Hm." Dimitri said. "You will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on."

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses." Claude said. "I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power."

"Shut up." Byleth snapped.

Claude completely ignored Byleth. "Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smack of naivete."

"I said **shut up**." Byleth snapped again. "Do you really think she's naive?"

The girl suddenly realized what Claude had said. "Me? Naive? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness-- **and** your lack of ability to listen to simple commands, I might add--a condition of some sort?"

"In any case, forgive our digression." Dimitri said, trying to diffuse the situation. "I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn."

"Well, there was one particular moment when the blow of his axe made me nearly cut my own head off. I had to twist out of the way to avoid that and fell to the ground."

"Understandable." Dimitri said. "Nobody is incapable of mistakes."

"Regardless, your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire." the girl said.

"I'm interested." Byleth said. "Do continue."

The girl smiled at hearing Byleth's interest. "I may as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's-"

"Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition." Dimitri said.

"You didn't even **start** a proposition." Byleth said. "All you did was praise me."

Dimitri sighed. "Can I continue?"

Byleth crossed his arms, knowing his personal decision was already made. "Go on."

"The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

"Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty." Claude said. "Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery **before** begging for favors."

Claude turned to Byleth. "But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?"

"Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?"

"The Adrestian Empire." Byleth said. "Always and forever."

"A wise choice." Edelgard said. "Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison."

"All right, that's enough with the small talk. It's time to head back to the monstery!" Alois said as he walked up.

"Looks like we'll have to pick this up another time." Claude said. At that, the four of them walked away.

"My, my. They are in such a hurry." the voice from earlier said.

"Um...Sothis?" Byleth ventured a guess.

"I'm surprised you recognize my voice already." Sothis said. "You know... Each of those three is most unique."

"Edelgard...she is a refined young woman... But I feel as though she is always evaluating me..."

"An interesting thought." Sothis said.

"Dimitri...he seems quite sincere... But I sense darkness lurking beneath..."

"I can sense it too. He's hiding something..." Sothis mused.

"Claude...his easy smile is striking... But that smile doesn't reach his eyes..."

"Yes, I thought the same." Sothis responded.

She yawned. "I am so sleepy once again..."

She tried to manage one last sentence. "I may be sleeping...but I..."

After confirming to himself that she fell asleep, Byleth caught up with the students.


	2. Three Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The icy winds of the Oghma Mountains have begun to scatter, and the verdant fields once again spring to life across Fodlan, heralding the start of a new year. As they celebrate the dawning year, the people pray that they may realize their full potential, just as a tiny sprout hopes to one day grow into a great tree.
> 
> The continent of Fodlan, said to be protected by a reverend goddess, has existed since time immemorial. Three ruling powers now control the land. In the south lies a region held by a more than one-thousand-year-old dynasty--the Adrestian Empire. Beyond its borders, to the frigid north, is the home of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, ruled by the royal family and its knights. To the east, a league of nobles that heed no king nor emperor rules what is called the Leicester Alliance. Once consumed by a tempest of war and turmoil, Fodlan and these three mighty powers now exist in relative harmony.

Jeralt walked with the Knights, catching up on events, while Byleth was a slight ways back with the three students.

"This will be your first time at the monastery." Dimitri said. "I'd be happy to show you around."

"It really is Fodlan in a nutshell." Claude added. "The good **and** the bad."

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough." Edelgard said.

"I'm very curious about the monastery." Byleth said. "Perhaps you could give me some insight on what it's like there, Edelgard?"

"Ha!" Claude abruptly said. "Simp!"

Dimitri elbowed Claude hard in the stomach.

"I appreciate the request, but I feel you should discover it for yourself, rather than hear someone else's opinion about it." Edelgard responded. "Besides, I get the feeling my opinion of it might be very different from yours."

They exited the forest, and saw the grand monastery built into the mountains.

"There it is..." Edelgard said. "Garreg Mach Monastery."

They walked into the courtyard, and the students and Knights went their own ways, leaving Byleth and Jeralt.

Jeralt looked up at the tower above them. "Rhea's here..."

Byleth heard a voice in his head, and it wasn't Sothis's.

"I wonder..." the voice said. He perceived it to somehow be Rhea's, but she wasn't shouting. She seemed to be projecting her voice into his mind. "Did the flow of time bring you here?"

Jeralt and Byleth stood in the audience chamber, waiting for this Rhea.

"It's been years since I've last set eyes on this place." Jeralt said. "To be forced to see her now..."

"You've...been here before?" Byleth asked.

"I've never spoken of this to you before, but...many years ago, I was a knight here."

"Edelgard mentioned something like that."

"Who?"

"The girl I saved before."

"Ah. Anyhow, I reported to the archbishop...Lady Rhea."

"The archbishop?" Byleth asked.

"As you know, the majority of folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Seiros." Jeralt explained. "The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea."

Lady Rhea and a man Byleth had never seen before came up to them.

"Thank you for your patience, Jeralt." the man said. "My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop."

"Right. Hello." Jeralt said.

"It has been a long time, Jeralt." Rhea said. "I wonder...was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?"

"Forgive my silence all these years." Jeralt said, bowing. "Much has happened since we last spoke."

"So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you." Rhea said. "That is your child, is it not?"

"Yes..." Jeralt said. "Born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child...but I'm afraid we lost her to illness."

"I see." Rhea said solemnly. "My condolences. As for you... I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?"

"My name is Byleth." he said, bowing respectfully.

"A fine name indeed." Rhea said. "From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy."

Jeralt closed his eyes. "Hmph."

"Jeralt. You already know what it is I wish to say, do you not?"

"You want me to rejoin the Knights of Seiros, don't you? I won't say no, but..."

"Your apprehension stings." Rhea said. "I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you."

She addressed both Byleth and Jeralt. "I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow... Farewell."

"I can't believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros." Jeralt said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I'll be stuck here for a while...and I'm afraid your services are required as well.

"I must...work here?" Byleth asked. "As a mercenary? Or as a servant?"

"Nothing like that." Jeralt said. "They want you to **teach** , by the sound of it. You heard those brats talking about the Officers Academy, right?"

"Yeah, it was mentioned once or twice." Byleth said.

"Well, the academy just happens to be short a professor." Jeralt said. "And apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea."

Byleth groaned inwardly.

Two other people walked in, one a woman in her early-to-mid-forties, the other a man appearing to be in his late fifties or early sixties.

"So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!" the woman said.

Jeralt forced himself to make eye contact with her. "Er, no. I'm not the one you're looking for."

He turned to Byleth. "You can handle things from here. Good luck."

"And...watch out for Lady Rhea." he muttered in Byleth's ear before leaving. "I don't know what she's thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard."

With that, Jeralt left.

"Oh. It's you, then?" the woman said. "So young..."

"Competence and age are not necessarily correlated, as you well know." the older man said.

"I am Hanneman, a Crest scholar and professor at the Officers Academy." he continued. "I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we can delve into the subject further."

"I'm Manuela." the woman said. "I'm a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It's nice to meet you."

Byleth's eyes went a little wide. "Woah, you're a songstress?"

"Of course. Before I came here, I belonged to a renowned opera company. Perhaps you've heard of me? The Mittelfrank Opera Company's beautiful, peerless-"

"Spare our colleague the needless chatter, Manuela." Hanneman said. To Byleth, he said, "Now then, it seems you'll be taking charge of one of the academy's three houses. I expect you haven't yet been briefed on the nature of each, have you?"

"Nope." Byleth said. "I didn't even know there **were** houses."

"Do you really not know?" Manuela asked. "Fine, I'll do you a favor and explain. The Officers Academy is comprised of three houses of students, each of which is closely affiliated with its region of origin.

"The Black Eagle House is for students from the Adrestian Empire. Their house leader is Edelgard, the Imperial princess, who is in line to be the next emperor."

Byleth made his decision, but he didn't want to interrupt the small lesson he was getting.

"The Blue Lion House is for students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Their house leader is Prince Dimitri. He is to be the next king of Faerghus." Hanneman said.

"Lastly, there is the Golden Deer House, which is for students of the Leicester Alliance." Manuela said. "Their house leader is Claude, grandson to Duke Riegan, the leader of the Alliance."

"To think that the next emperor, king, and sovereign duke are all here. It certainly is a promising year for the academy."

"I'll say. I just hope none of those treasures cause any trouble."

"Hm, quite." Hanneman said.

He turned to Byleth again. "For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you've a moment, please stop by my research laboratory."

"The old man has a point." Manuela said. "Oh, and keep in mind that I've only notified the house leaders that you're our new professor. It's more fun that way."

"Um...okay." Byleth said.

"I suggest you try spending time with the students." Manuela offered. "Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they're good kids. I'm sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You'll need it."

"Have you no intention of changing your mind, Rhea?" Seteth asked Rhea. "Appointing a stranger--a child, no less!--as a professor at our esteemed academy is-"

"I have made my decision, Seteth." Rhea responded. "I know worrying comes naturally to you, but there is truly no need. That 'stranger' is Jeralt's flesh and blood, after all."

"I can't say **that's** all too comforting. How trustworthy is this Jeralt character? Is he not the man who went missing after the great fire 21 years ago? I would remind you that Flayn is now here with us as well. I beg of you...please consider whether this is an unnecessary risk."

"Seteth. They have my trust." Rhea said, exasperated. "Let that be enough for you as well."

Seteth didn't respond.

"More importantly, I have received a report from Shamir. I am increasingly concerned about a matter regarding our suspicious individual." Rhea continued. "We cannot ignore those who harbor ill will toward the church, especially if they are frequenting Garreg Mach."

"Yes, that matter is of great importance as well." Seteth said. "I shall continue my investigation. Rhea... For now, I will have faith that you are placing your trust with utmost care. I pray that nothing occurs to shake that confidence."

Byleth flipped the page in the book he was reading. He wasn't particularly interested in the content, but it was important if he wanted to understand the content of the books he **was** interested in.

The bell went off, signaling the free period. He closed the book and stood up, pushing the chair back in.

As he walked about the monastery, he noticed what each house was doing.

The Golden Deer House was studying a map of Fodlan that Claude had spread out on a table. Byleth believed he was either discussing Fodlan's history or making a plan to have all of Fodlan under the Alliance.

The Black Eagle House was studying Crests. Edelgard was showing her Crest through magic and explaining what it was capable of. Nearly all of the information was new to him. He'd only just gotten to the Crest section of his book.

The Blue Lion House was in the training grounds. While the other students had broken off into pairs, with the exception of one girl who Byleth had assumed had already finished, Dimitri was paired up with two others. He'd clearly instructed them to try and break his defenses by working with each other.

He entered the audience chamber and went up to Rhea, a warm and gentle smile on her face.

"I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officers Academy. Correct?" Rhea asked.

"I am." Byleth responded. "I was told that Alois recommended me. I'm quite surprised that you chose me."

Rhea nodded. "To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Please let me know if you accept it. Once you have finished, come and speak with me."

Byleth accepted, leaving the audience chamber and heading down to the reception hall.

He saw Edelgard and approached her.

"Hello, Edelgard." Byleth said.

"Hello." she responded. "So you've accepted a teaching position here... Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire."

"I **wanted** to join the Empire, but this whole thing was kinda thrown at me against my will. I really had no choice." Byleth responded.

"I understand." Edelgard responded. "Oh, I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent of the Adrestian Empire."

Byleth nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"I wonder if you'll be tasked with leading the Black Eagles..." she mused.

"If I have a choice, I'm absolutely picking the Black Eagles." Byleth said.

"I hope you've had a chance to meet everyone." Edelgard said.

"Actually, you're the first one I stopped at. I wanted to give you my attention first."

"I see. Would you like to know more about any of the Black Eagles?"

"I would greatly appreciate that, Edelgard." Byleth said. "Why don't you start with yourself?"

"Me?" Edelgard asked. "Well...some think I'm a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there's little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Adrestia's next emperor.

"What else..." she continued. "Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities."

"That always helps." Byleth said. "What about that guy who follows you all the time? Hubert, was it?"

"Hubert is the heir of Marquis Vestra. He has served me since I was a child." Edelgard explained. "You may think his blood runs a bit cold, but..." She stifled a laugh. "Heh, actually, that's rather accurate. Still, if you can get past that, you'll see he's quite astute and reasonable."

"Interesting." Byleth said. "What's the the guy with the orange hair like? I think his name was Ferdinand. He certainly seems to flex his noble status **a l** **ot**."

"Ugh..." Edelgard groaned. "For some reason, he thinks of me as a bitter rival and is always trying to challenge me. It's terribly irritating. His house is that of Duke Aegir, which produces Adrestia's Prime Ministers. That family is...perhaps **too** pleased with its own status."

"Sounds annoying." Byleth said. "The guy with the dark green hair is Linhardt, right? He doesn't seem particularly interested in...well, **anything**."

Edelgard shook her head. "He's remarkably intelligent, but he only wishes to apply himself to tasks that particularly interest him and nothing else. He's also fond of...well, napping. If he had **any** work ethic or duty to speak of, I suppose he would be destined to become an official of the Empire."

"Yeah." Byleth said. "What about Caspar? I could never forget him, with how loud he is half the time."

Edelgard almost laughed. "Oh, Caspar. He's the second son of Count Bergliez. He has no inheritance in his future, which is perhaps why he's always so eager to prove himself. He's overly energetic and rushes headfirst into any battle. If he ends up in your care, be sure to keep a close eye on him."

"Who's the young girl who I've only ever seen hiding under a table with a book over her head?"

"Oh...Bernadetta. That's quite the load to unravel." Edelgard sighed. "She's Count Varley's only daughter. I suppose you could say she's a bit eccentric, but she seems like a gentle soul. I believe she's shut herself away in her quarters and doesn't care to leave, but...don't worry. I'll make sure she finds her way to class."

"Sounds like you'll have to be gentle with her." Byleth said. "I get the feeling something happened to her that made her like that. Anyhow, what about the girl I heard singing the other day? Brown hair, right?"

"Oh, her!" Edelgard said. "Few commoners have joined the Black Eagle House, but Dorothea is an exception. She's a songstress from a famous opera company in the Empire. I'm not entirely sure what brought her to the Officers Academy."

"A famous opera company in the Empire?" Byleth said. "Sounds like the Mittelfrank Opera company. Think Professor Manuela had something to do with that?"

"It's very possible." Edelgard said. "I take it you'll also want information about our last student?"

"Yes. The one with the tan and the mark under her eye, right?" Byleth asked.

"That's her." Edelgard said. "To the west of Fodlan is an archipelago called Brigid. Petra is the granddaughter of their king. Brigid is a vassal state of the Empire, which is how she came to be enrolled here. She's incredibly smart **and** studious."

"She sounds like someone who's easy to teach." Byleth said. "I suppose if I were to have 1-on-1 classes with a student, it would probably be her."

"That would have been my choice, too." Edelgard said. "But she's needed to learn our language in order to be able to hold conversations, and her skills aren't exactly matching the rest of us. I think you'll have trouble understanding her at first."

"I see." Byleth said.

"That's all of the Black Eagles." Edelgard said. "I believe you still have Dimitri and Claude to talk to."

"I do." Byleth said, "But I think I've already made my decision, really."

Edelgard nodded. "I hope to learn a lot under you."

Byleth went out to the courtyard and saw Claude and Dimitri. Choosing the nearer of the two, he went to Claude.

"Well well. Scored a teaching gig here, did ya? Talk about a great first impression." Claude said. "I guess that means I'd better introduce myself properly. I'm Claude von Riegan. I'm from the ruling house of the Leicester Alliance, but don't worry too much about all that madness."

"Okay..." Byleth said.

"I'm guessing you don't know which class you'll be teaching yet, do you? I bet you'd like ours. We're not as...difficult as the other two." Claude said.

"My decision's already made, but continue on." Byleth said.

"Have you met the folks from the Golden Deer House yet? Care to know more about anyone?"

"There's a few, yes." Byleth said. "Let's start with you."

"Piqued your interest, have I?" Claude said. "As luck would have it, I'm pretty curious about you as well. But what's life without a bit of mystery? Let's just spend the next year or so learning about each other, little by little."

"Alrighty..." Byleth said. "What about the girl with white hair? The one who I've seen you piss off consistently? What's her deal?"

Claude laughed. "Ah, she's fun. Lysithea is the daughter of Count Ordelia, and is probably the youngest student here. But watch out! She gets **angry** if you treat her like a child. As for me, I do it on purpose. You have to make your own fun, you know?"

"You **bastard**." Byleth said, annoyed. "Deliberately pissing her off because it's **funny**? I don't think I can take you seriously."

"Hey, whether you take me seriously or not is entirely up to you." Claude said. "You do you, I'll do me, and we'll call it a day, aight?"

"I suppose." Byleth said.

"Cool." Claude said. "Anyone else?"

"Who's the blue-haired one? Her name is Marianne, right?"

"Yeah." Claude said. "Marianne is Margrave Edmund's daughter...and that's pretty much all I know about her. She doesn't interact much with other students, so I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of folks here have never even heard her speak."

"I bet I could get her to warm up." Byleth said.

"You'll get a boatload of respect from just about everyone if you can manage that." Claude said.

"Alright." Byleth said. "Who's the orange-haired girl who talked about my father so much I thought she was a sister I had no idea about?"

"Oh. Her." Claude said. "Leonie enrolled because she wants to be a mercenary. I think she said her father was a hunter. She's pretty blunt and as stingy as they come. A habitual saver, too. I think she's hoping to repay her village for sending her here."

"That's pretty nice of her." Byleth said. "If an entire village payed for me to get in, I can guarantee you I'd be too focused on academics to think about repaying them."

"I see." Claude said. "Anyone else?"

Byleth thought for a minute. "I think that's it."

"So you **are** a skirt chaser." Claude said jokingly.

Byleth glared at Claude, then walked over to Dimitri.

Dimitri noticed Byleth approaching and bowed.

"Please accept my apologies for the other day. You came to our aid, yet I hadn't even the courtesy to properly introduce myself."

"No harm done, Dimitri." Byleth said with a smile. "We were in the midst of a battle, and there was no time for proper introductions."

Dimitri nodded. "I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Of course, at the academy I am a simple student. And I've heard word that you are to become a professor here."

He seemed to be beaming at this. "Delightful news. I still have much to learn, but I'm confident I could benefit greatly from your guidance."

He gestured to the overall area they were in. "In any case, welcome to the monastery. I hear you're investigating the different houses here. Did any of the Blue Lions catch your attention?"

"Quite a few, yes." Byleth said. "I think we should start off with you."

"Me?" Dimitri asked. "Oh. Um. Please forgive me... It's difficult to open up on the spot, don't you think?"

"I think it varies from person to person." Byleth said. "You don't have to reveal what you don't want to."

Dimitri looked slightly at the ground. "I'm afraid my story has not been a pleasant one... I do hope that doesn't color your view of me, but I understand if that can't be helped."

"I understand. Who's the guy I saw you training with earlier? The one with the sword."

"Ah." Dimitri said. "Felix is the heir to House Fraldarius. He has a bit of a sharp tongue, but don't let that fool you. Deep down, he's a good guy."

"I'd be interested in pulling that good guy out someday."

Dimitri chuckled. "He gravitates toward people who are skilled. Perhaps you would enjoy a friendly competition with him sometime."

"I might, but he might try and take it seriously to the point of going for the kill."

The two of them shared a laugh.

"Ah, I needed that." Dimitri said as he calmed himself down. "Anyone else?"

"I've seen Mercedes a few times. She seems like she has enough charm for the entire House. What about her?"

Dimitri nodded. "I hear she was born to Imperial nobility, but a twist of fate brought her to the Kingdom. She may seem carefree on the surface, but she's actually a kind soul who pays careful attention to everyone around her."

"I don't doubt that." Byleth said. "She sounds like an absolute sweetheart."

"Believe me, she is." Dimitri said. "She's also childhood friends with another of the Blue Lions, Annette. They joined the academy together."

"Really?" Byleth said. "Let's hear about Annette, then."

"Annette is Baron Dominic's niece." Dimitri said. "She is a talented student who scored extremely high marks at the Royal School of Sorcery. She's cheerful and hardworking. Brilliant, really. Though she can be a bit oblivious at times. I hear she caused an explosion in the kitchen last night..."

Byleth chuckled. "So **that's** what I heard."

"You...actually heard it?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah. This is only the second day I've been here, but it's already showing that Annette is chaotic."

"Too true." Dimitri said. "Anyone else?"

"There's a girl with golden yellow hair in the Blue Lions. I haven't heard her name yet."

"Oh, that's Ingrid." Dimitri said. "Ingrid is Count Galatea's daughter. She is also a childhood friend of Felix, Sylvain, and myself. She is dilligent, industrious, and principled. In truth, she is more knightly than most knights you will ever meet."

"Sounds interesting." Byleth said.

"I take it that's all for now?" Dimitri asked.

"Yep! That's it."

"Alright then. See you soon."

"Not if I see you first."

Dimitri laughed. "Go on already." he said with a wave of his hand.

Byleth chuckled as he left.

As he went back to the reception hall, he stopped. "I suppose I should return to Rhea..." he said to himself. With that, he returned to the audience chamber.

"How are you enjoying your time in the academy so far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls." Rhea said.

"Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students." Seteth said. "I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires."

"The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer... All so different." Manuela said. "I hope you've made it a point to get to know each of them."

"Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick." Hanneman said. "Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses."

"Good." Byleth said. "I've had my option picked for a while."

"So confident in your choice." Manuela said. "This should be interesting."

"Well?" Seteth asked. "Take your pick."

"Edelgard and her class are the best option." Byleth said, all confidence and no hesitation.

"So you have chosen the Black Eagles, led by Edelgard. Correct?" Rhea asked.

"Yes." Byleth said. "I see potential in those students, and I want to be the one who sees that potential come to fruition."

"Your heart has made its choice, then." Rhea said. "All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity."

"They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan's future upon their shoulders." Seteth said. "I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them."

"I will lead them well." Byleth said. "I promise."

"Brother?" a young girl asked as she came in. "Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt."

"I am in the middle of something, Flayn." Seteth said. "Is it urgent?"

"No, no, it's nothing." the young girl said. "More importantly... Who is this?"

"This is our newest professor at the academy." Seteth said, gesturing to Byleth."

"Oh my!" the young girl said. "A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor."

She bowed. "I am Seteth's little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance."

"Let us focus on the topic at hand." Seteth said, steering the conversation back. "There is something you should be aware of. In a few days' time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all."

"Wait. So our new professor is... **you**?!" Caspar remarked. "I didn't see that one coming."

"Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?" Dorothea asked.

"You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him." Linhardt said. "It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap."

Linhardt walked off, and Byleth's gaze turned to Bernadetta.

She squeaked. "Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and...please don't talk to me too much either."

She turned around, and next to her, Dorothea sighed. "I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into..."

"I hear we are rather close in age, Professor." Ferdinand said. "I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle."

Byleth smiled. "I don't mind that at all."

"You have a gut, Professor." Petra said, causing Byleth to wince inwardly. Edelgard wasn't kidding when she said Petra had language problems. "I will take great joy from your teachings.

Byleth didn't want to call her out on her mistake. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has 'guts.'" Dorothea said. "That's a bit different from having 'a gut.' You can't go around saying someone so slim and attractive has a gut!"

"Oh?" Petra asked, then realized what she'd said. "Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language."

"Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others." Edelgard said. "I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student."

"That might be a struggle." Byleth said.

"We'll work through it." Edelgard said. "That said, know that I have high expectations for you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness."

"Sure, sure." Caspar said. "Now, let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action."

"Now?" Byleth asked.

"Why will the ice be broken?" Petra asked. "Is this a custom I have missed in my studies?"

Byleth inwardly laughed. He knew he shouldn't laugh because she was struggling, but that one sentence got to him.

"Not **real** ice, just the ice of...um..." Caspar struggled to put together a sentence using the ice metaphor. "Well, it just means let's get to know each other."

"I don't want to train!" Bernadetta said. "Let's stay in the classroom and...learn from a book."

"Let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor?"

Byleth heard Linhardt snoring in the corner.

"I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate." Ferdinand said. "The esteemed Black Eagle House requires order."

He, Dorothea, Petra, and Caspar exploded into conversation.

Hubert chuckled. "Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you."

Edelgard sighed. "Ugh, they're not normally this...rowdy."

She regained her composure. "I do hope you can manage, Professor."

"Am I supposed to have a bad feeling about this?" Byleth asked, half to himself and half to Edelgard.

Byleth wrapped up his conversation with Hanneman.

"Say, while you're here...I'd like to use this device I designed to determine whether the power of a Crest resides within you." Hanneman said. "Won't hurt a bit. Promise."

"Um...what **are** Crests?" Byleth asked.

"You don't know about Crests?" Hanneman said, surprised. "Well, allow me to tell you everything--absolutely everything--about them. Is your calendar clear? This will take a while."

The two of them had a brief laugh, then Hanneman began.

"Crests are a fascinating topic, but before one can dive deeply into said topic, one must first understand what Crests are. They are power incarnate. They are said to have been bestowed upon humans by the goddess countless ages ago. They exist within the flesh, and are passed down through bloodlines. Those who carry Crests may excel at magic, display exceptional strength, or any number of boons."

Byleth could already consider multiple students that he suspected had Crests.

"Each Crest has its own power, the nature of which is beyond mortal understanding." Hanneman finished. "For now."

"And you believe **I** have a Crest?" Byleth asked.

"I suspect as much, yes." Hanneman answered. "But we won't know for sure unless I look into the matter. As I said, Crests are passed down through the blood. However, just because someone carries a Crest does not necessarily mean their descendants will inherit it as well. Only a scarce few descendants of a Crest's bloodline end up inheriting that Crest's power."

He gestured to Byleth. "Perhaps one of your ancestors bore a Crest, and you just happened to inherit it. That is how a Crest usually presents itself, after all."

"This is actually pretty interesting." Byleth said. "Do what you can to find out."

"Yes, of course." Hanneman said with a smile on his face. "I'll get to the bottom of it straight away."

He gestured to the device in the floor. "Now then, go ahead and hold out your arm over this device here."

Byleth held out his arm over it, and a strange symbol appeared on the device.

"What is this?!" Hanneman said, shocked. "A pattern I've never seen before... Is it possible an as-yet undiscovered Crest has been detected? To think there are still Crests out there that even **I** am unaware of! How thrilling!"

Hanneman realized what he was doing, and cleared his throat. "Ahem... Pardon my unrestrained jubilation. I have much to consider. You may leave now."

"There's no need to restrain yourself like that, Hanneman." Byleth said with a smile. "It always makes me happy when I see someone excited about something. Even someone as wise as you should be giddy now and then."

"Your words are too kind, Professor." Hanneman said. "Now, I have more research to do in regard to this Crest. Yes, so very much more research. But for now, your work here is done."

Byleth turned and walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway to hear the persistent excitement in Hanneman's voice.

"Hmm... What could this line here be indicating? Perhaps it represents a lack of symmetry...or perhaps... What in the world? Oh, I see... It may be connected to that, but to a greater degree than usual..."

Smiling to himself, Byleth walked out. He got the feeling he was one of the only people who got to see Hanneman drop his guard like that.

Byleth stretched his arms after he and Rhea set up the bulletin board in his room.

"With each moon, professors of the Officers Academy receive a schedule for the month ahead." Rhea said. "It notes the days on which events and missions will take place that month. Pay careful attention to your schedule so that you may thoughtfully plan what you intend to do each month, and when."

Rhea bowed a little, which Byleth thought was completely out of character for someone in her position, and left.

With that done, Byleth looked around. "So, this is my room..." he said to himself. "I thought I heard a girl's voice...but I must have been imagining things."

He took a glance around his room, then walked out. Seeing Seteth, he walked up to him.

"These are the students' quarters. To better supervise them, you also have a room here. Your room is here at the end." Seteth said. "Commoner students also reside on the first floor, while the second is primarily for students of noble birth. As a rule, we try to avoid discrimination based on social status here. But the nobility can be quite insistent when it comes to matters of propriety... Speaking of which, it would be best for you to avoid improper conduct. I expect you to set a good example for your students."

"I understand, Seteth." Byleth said. He glanced to the left and saw Edelgard discussing something with Hubert.

"I should probably speak with her about the mock battle..." Byleth said to himself as he walked to her.

Hubert saw him first. "Greetings, Professor. I take it you need information regarding the mock battle?"

Byleth nodded.

"Some believe the dignity of the Empire rests on the results of the mock battle." Edelgard said. "That's an overstatement, of course."

"I'd say that's the overstatement of the year." Byleth said.

"Still, we must do our best to prevail." Edelgard said. "You should take the time to learn each student's abilities. Perhaps some extra lessons and training sessions are in order?"

Upon seeing Byleth's perplexed face, Edelgard continued, "You look as if you have no idea what's going on here. I know my way around, so I'm happy to help you find your footing."

"Thank you, Edelgard." Byleth said. "I would greatly appreciate some help."

After Byleth was told what the mock battle was for and its importance for the progression of the students, Hubert got his attention before he could explore the rest of the monastery.

"Dimitri and Claude are the leaders of the other two houses. Do not underestimate them." he said. "When we take the field, it would be best not to engage both of them at once."

Hubert had no idea Byleth planned to do exactly that.

Smiling to himself, Byleth walked away and began to explore the monastery. He headed south, going down a set of stairs and found himself at another set of dorm rooms, of which he noticed only one door was shut.

"Bernadetta..." Byleth mused.

He walked up to her door and knocked on it. "Bernadetta?"

"Professor?" he heard.

"I heard you're good with a bow." he said. "I'm hoping you can make it to class--my first unit is going to focus on bows."

"I don't like to come out unless I really have to." Bernadetta. "Hope you're OK with that, Professor!"

Chuckling to himself, Byleth continued on.

His stomach growled. He went to go to the dining hall, but Sylvain caught his attention. "Hey Professor, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Of course, Sylvain." Byleth said.

"I want to be able to dine with a girl, but I want to be able to know her favorite meal beforehand so I can surprise her. I don't want to have to try and guess on her favorite and potentially pick one she hates. You seem pretty insightful, maybe you could find a favorite dish that a girl likes?"

"I was just thinking about eating." Byleth said. "I can do that for you."

"Alright." Sylvain said. "Thanks. I knew you could help me, Professor."

Byleth went to the dining hall and decided he'd share the daily special with Mercedes and Annette. He knew he'd have to recruit them together if he wanted to recruit them at all. No better way to start than sharing meals.

Before he got in line to order, he waved over the two girls.

"Hello, Professor! Is there something you needed from us?" Mercedes asked.

"I was actually wondering if you two would like to eat with me today." Byleth said.

"Ooh, what're we having?" Annette asked.

"The daily special." Byleth said. "The saghert and cream."

"Professor, how did you know we loved that?!" Mercedes said.

"You **have** to be psychic! That's the only explanation!" Annette said.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course we'll dine with you, Professor!" Mercedes said.

As they stood in line, Byleth glanced at the tables and sent a wink Sylvain's way.

Byleth, Mercedes, and Annette got their meals and sat down, enjoying a lively conversation as they ate.

When they finished their meals and turned in their dishes, Annette stretched.

"Today's dish was so good!" she said. "Oh, but not as good as your homemade sweets, Mercie!"

"You're too kind. Maybe I'll bake some for you next time, Professor." Mercedes said.

"Homemade sweets?" Byleth asked. "Now I'm curious."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the free period.

"Catch you two tomorrow." Byleth said.

"Of course!" Mercedes said. "Annie and I will be ready!"

"Bye, Professor!" Annette called.

Turning to wave, Byleth left the dining hall the same way he came in.

Lessons and assignments continued for the rest of the day, and after the students were let loose for the evening, he stayed behind answering a few questions from students, grading assignments, and preparing the lesson for the next day.

He glanced out the door several hours later to see that the sun was setting.

He finished up creating the lesson, locked up the room so nobody could peek at the lesson plan, and headed to his room for the night.

Just before he got there, he encountered Mercedes.

"Good evening, Professor." she said. "Returning from work, I take it?"

"That's right." Byleth said. "Lesson plans are tough to write."

"I don't doubt that." Mercedes said. "I commend you for working so late into the evening. All of my days at the academy are enriching, thanks to you."

Byleth smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "It's not **that** big of a deal..."

"It is to me." Mercedes said. "But try not to overtax yourself, all right? I'm concerned for your health. We wouldn't want you to wear yourself out."

"Thanks, Mercedes. I'm glad you're concerned for me."

"The goddess won't smite you if you rely on others for help, you know."

"Even so..." Byleth said.

"Listen here, Professor. You might not like what I'm about to say."

"Oh?"

"To be perfectly honest, I had my doubts when I first met you."

"Doubts?" Byleth asked. "That's surprising."

"I don't want you to think less of me for saying this, but here we are." Mercedes continued. "At first I thought you seemed too young to be a professor. It is unusual, you have to admit. Yet, you seem very composed and mature, despite your age. You're strong-willed, encouraging, and you go to great lengths to ensure that everyone is cared for. But it almost feels like you're trying too hard to be a perfect role model for your students."

Byleth smirked. "It comes with the territory."

"If that's how you feel, then I can't disagree." Mercedes said, chuckling slightly. "But I think it's necessary to give yourself a break every now and again. The mind has a tendency to make mistakes when you've exhausted yourself."

She looked at the ground. "In my case, I still seem to make mistakes even when I'm wide awake."

"You? Mistakes?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, you know." Mercedes said. "I'm always mixing up the dates for drills or misplacing things. Just the other day, I forgot to put on my uniform and headed out to practice wearing only my-"

"Um, you can stop there. I get the idea."

"Oh, um. Well, you can imagine how embarrassed I was. My mind can be so scattered sometimes. Anyway... Where was I? Ah, that's right. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't push yourself too hard. If you do, you might end up in a pretty bad place."

She got a surprised look on her face. "That reminds me! Is there anything I can do to assist you, Professor? If it's all right with you, I'd like to help in any way I can."

Byleth smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Whatever you need, just say the word." Mercedes said, beaming. "I look forward to helping you out."

After wishing each other a good night's sleep, the two parted ways for the night, and Byleth entered his room, eager to get some well-needed sleep.

Four days later, the day was upon them.

"It's finally time for the mock battle." Edelgard said to Byleth. "This is my chance to measure your worth as an instructor. Do you think you can rise to the challenge?"

"I like to think I did the best I could, but I'm concerned..." Byleth said. "What if it isn't enough?"

"That doesn't inspire much confidence, does it?"

"Would **you** run headfirst into a battle, confident you can win, when there is no possibility of that happening?"

"No..." Edelgard said hesitantly.

She steeled herself. "But each of us has undergone strict training. We're prepared for anything that comes our way. That means there's no need to hold back. Show us what you're capable of."

Byleth nodded.

"Hey there!" Claude said as he and Dimitri approached. "Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries--we'll just join in now."

Edelgard smirked. "Simply tell me your weaknesses, and you're welcome to stay. But is there enough time to cover them all?"

"Ah, so you can't win unless you know my weakness? Poor princess. You really should believe in yourself more."

Next thing Claude knew, he was on the floor with his jaw hurting. He looked up only to see a seething Byleth, his right hand balled in a fist so tight it was twitching.

"Oww, what the hell was that for, Professor?!" Claude demanded as he got up, rubbing his jaw.

"Do that again, and I won't hold back." Byleth warned him.

Claude shook his head. "Anyways...why do you need my weakness, Edelgard?"

"I spare no effort when pursing victory." Edelgard responded, not even fazed by the fact her teacher just punched another student right in front of her. "As a master of schemes, I should think **you** would understand."

"Schemes? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Claude said sarcastically. "I plan to fight fair and square, as ever."

"From what I heard, Claude, you've never fought 'fair and square' in your life." Byleth said coldly.

"What kind of beef do you **have** with me, Professor?!" Claude said, annoyed at Byleth's attitude. "I'd really like to know."

"Hearing the words 'fair and square' from Claude can only be a bad omen." Dimitri said, once again diffusing the situation.

"Your Highnesses haven't known me for very long, but you already have me figured out, don't you?" Claude asked, putting the whole thing behind him.

"No need to poke fun." Dimitri said. "I will fight with honor. That said, I will fight to win."

"Yes, and the same is true of us." Edelgard said. "Right, Professor?"

Still building off a little of his anger from earlier, Byleth boldly proclaimed, "I **don't** intend to lose."

"If that is how you feel, then I will not hold back." Dimitri said.

"Aw, how precious." Manuela said as she and Hanneman approached. "Looks like you and the students have become fast friends."

"While I am pleased that you are taking the initiative to acquaint yourself with the students, I'm afraid it's about time for the faculty strategy meeting. And, Professor, **I saw that**. I will ensure you have a talk with Seteth after the mock battle."

"Ah, how time flies!" Claude said. "In that case, I'll see you later."

"Edelgard. Professor. Be careful out there." Dimtri said.

Byleth set out with his class to where the mock battle would take place.

Remembering his plan from before, Byleth set himself, Edelgard, Hubert, Petra, and Bernadetta on the battlefield, with Caspar adjoining Edelgard for extra axe strength and Dorothea adjoining Bernadetta for emotional support. Linhardt and Ferdinand watched from off the battlefield.

"The mock battle is finally here." Edelgard said. "Will you lead us to victory?"

Jeralt talked with Byleth before heading off the battlefield.

"I'm sure you already understand, but the house that defeats the other two is declared the winner." he said. "Incidentally, I'll be overseeing this mock battle. So listen well if you want to win."

"I understand, Father." Byleth said.

Jeralt patted his back. "Good luck, kid."

Byleth smiled, and he and Petra went off to the left to attack the Golden Deer while Edelgard, Hubert, and Bernadetta headed off to the right to take on the Blue Lions.

As he and Petra approached Lorenz, the noble got a sly grin on his face.

"None of your shallow tactics are required, Claude." he called back. "Ignatz and I will dismantle the opposition."

"Me?!" Ignatz asked. "But I'm not ready!"

Byleth heard Claude sigh. "Are you making light of our new professor? If you drop your guard, you're going to get hurt...

As they drew closer, Byleth said to Petra, "If Lorenz goes for **me** , attack Ignatz, but go easy on him. If Lorenz attacks **you** , hold nothing back."

"I am understanding, Professor." Petra said, and they assumed their combat positions and awaited Lorenz.

"Ashe, can you move to the front lines?" Dimitri asked. "I want to lure the enemy this way."

"Got it, Your Highness!" Ashe said. "Leave it to me!"

"Once you've finished preparing, make your move." Dimitri said. "Dedue. Mercedes. Keep our enemy occupied until then."

"I'm on it." Dedue said stoically.

"Oh my!" Mercedes said. "We'll try our best!

"This will be the one time I fight her." Byleth said to himself.

"Fighting who, Professor?" Petra asked curiously.

"Mercedes." Byleth responded. "She's too much of a sweetheart to be on the battlefield. At least, when facing opponents. I don't want to hurt her."

"Do not be worrying, Professor." Petra said. "I will be using ease on her."

Byleth smiled. "Thank you. I care for all of the students here, not just you and the other Black Eagles."

Lorenz made his move, going for Petra. She responded by using _Wrath Strike_ to slash through his defenses.

Byleth ran up to an incoming Ashe. Seeing an opening, he also used _Wrath Strike_ and knocked the wind out of him with a single blow.

"Ah--so strong!" Ashe said as he got up on wobbling legs. "Have to do better next time..."

Byleth helped him up. "I'll make sure the others allow a clear path for you to get out of here."

"Thank you, Professor." Ashe said. With that, he left.

Edelgard, Hubert, and Bernadetta swiftly moved toward the Blue Lions, and Byleth got an idea.  
  
"Bernie!" He called out. "Take the shot!"

Bernadetta stopped and fired a _Curved Shot_ from her bow.

Lorenz laughed. "A shot like that's never going to hit me!" He turned and prepared to strike Petra again.

The _Curved Shot_ , living to its name, turned in the air, striking Lorenz from behind on his leg and knocking him to the ground.

"I've lost?!" a shocked Lorenz said as he got up, leaning on his lance for support. "Oh! Unthinkable!"

Bernadetta was slightly giddy. "Got him!"

"Well done, Teach!" Claude said. "I may have to take this seriously after all!"

Petra ran up to take on Ignatz.

"Remember what I instructed, Petra." Byleth said.

"Right. Go with ease." Petra said. Instead of using another _Wrath Strike_ , she instead came at him with a single slow but vicious slash. Despite it not taking him out, it still startled him to the point where he couldn't manage a counterattack.

Ignoring the attack he'd just taken, Ignatz refocused his attention on Bernadetta, who squealed and sprinted to catch up to Edelgard and Hubert.

Seeing as how Ignatz seemed to be occupied, Byleth went on alone to face Claude and Hilda.

"Are you really gonna fight two houses at once?" Claude said, surprised. "Heh, an impressive display of confidence."

"This is a good opportunity for us." Dimitri said. "Let's forge ahead!"

"Not happening." Byleth said to himself. "We're taking you both down no matter **what** half-baked strategies you two got."

As Byleth headed closer to Claude, Dimitri made his way to Edelgard.

"Dimitri... It's time! We can finally settle the question of who's stronger." Edelgard announced.

"Very well. I accept your challenge." Dimitri said. "With you as my opponent, I won't hold anything back."

"I would expect no less!" Edelgard responded, clutching her axe.

Dimitri ran up, landing a blow on Edelgard, but was quickly driven back when she drove her axe into him.

Byleth saw Claude and Hilda retreat to Professor Manuela, and he went into the shrubbery to intercept them before they could get to Edelgard, who was surrounded by Dimitri, Dedue, and Mercedes.

"Unexpected..." she said to herself. "Hubert! I need you to take care of Dedue!"

"As you wish, Your Highness!" Hubert said, attacking Dedue with a Miasma. Through the purple haze that came from it, Dedue charged through, swinging his axe at Hubert, but Hubert dropped to the ground, rolling out of the way and leaping back up on his feet.

With Dedue distracted, Edelgard could focus fully on Dimitri.

Knowing he would take her down if she missed, she went for a leaping _Smash_ , which sent Dimitri flying several feet and crashing onto the ground.

Dimitri got up, clutching his lance with an understandably weak grip. "My training was insufficient... I am so sorry, everyone. The rest is up to you."

Dedue was about to attack Edelgard when he suddenly heard a loud screech.

He, Hubert, and Edelgard turned toward what it was, and Bernadetta ran from the shrubbery and leapt off a massive rock.

" **GO AWAY**!" she screamed, firing an arrow at Dedue before landing on the ground. She almost lost her footing, but managed to get both feet firmly planted on the ground.

Dedue tried to keep standing, but fell to one knee.

"Ngh. Apologies, Your Highness. I can go no further."

"I won?" Bernadetta said. "I did!"

"Show me more!" Edelgard proudly said.

"I-I'll try, Lady Edelgard!"

"Hubert! Petra! With me!" Byleth said. "Edelgard! Bernadetta! Go for Professor Hanneman!"

The Golden Deer fell for the trap, and Claude and Hilda went up to counter the advance.

It nearly worked, but Mercedes changed course and aimed her bow at Hubert.

"I will be going with ease, Professor!" Petra called out.

Byleth nodded, satisfied.

Mercedes looked confused, until she heard "I will remove you!"

Petra's sword slashed through her bow, cutting wood and string alike with a _Wrath Strike_. Petra followed up with a leg sweep, and Mercedes was knocked to the ground.

"Oh no..." Mercedes said, picking up her broken bow. "This is as far as I can go..."

Byleth heard the heartbreak in her voice. "Never again." he swore to himself.

"Coming up with brilliant schemes, I can handle. No problem." Claude said as Byleth approached. "But I'm not much for fighting. Go easy on me!"

Byleth scowled. " **No.** "

"You know that was a joke, right?" Claude said. "Jeez, not so much as a smile..."

Byleth used a _Wrath Strike_ , sending Claude flying through the air and slamming into a tree.

He realized just how hard Claude had slammed into the tree. "I'm not setting a very good example..."

Claude regained his bearings and stood up. "Argh, I hate losing! I guess I'll just have to settle for cheering the others on."

With that, Claude made his way off the battlefield, but Byleth stopped Hubert from getting too close to Hilda.

"You're not going to be standing if you take her on now. Drink the vulnerary. I'll have Bernadetta make her easier to hit."

Hubert nodded, then took a swig from his vulnerary.

Meanwhile, Edelgard continued on, axe in hand, as she closed in on Hanneman. Knowing he'd take her down easily, she took a swig from her own vulnerary.

Byleth was prepared for Hilda's attack, but was thrown off-guard when she went for Bernadetta.

Hilda swung her axe, which scared Bernadetta so much she dropped her bow, which was cut in half by Hilda's axe before it even hit the ground.

She didn't have time to leap back from the blow before it caught her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Oh, Bernie..." she said to herself as she got up. "You're really not cut out for this."

Hilda hoisted her axe onto her shoulder, a proud smile on her face, until she heard Byleth scream, " **BERNIE**!!!"

Startled, Hilda turned around to see Byleth charging at her with the angriest expression she'd ever seen.

Manuela came between them, trying to halt Byleth's advance, but he ran so fast that Manuela leapt out of the way as he completely ignored her.

He raised his sword and leapt up, and as he came down on her, Hilda knew she was completely screwed.

Byleth came down on her with his most vicious _Wrath Strike_ to date, making the move really live up to its name, as it slashed across her.

He'd intentionally picked a training sword, meaning she wasn't cut open, but he knew it was going to leave a large bruise for a **very** long time.

"Ouch!" Hilda complained. "Was that really necessary?"

"Was taking Bernadetta out of the fight really necessary?"

"It is if I want my house to win!" Hilda insisted.

"Congratulations, Hilda, you just answered your own question." Byleth snarled. "Now **get off the damn battlefield**."

"Fine..." Hilda said as she lumbered off, grasping herself in pain.

Byleth saw Edelgard take another swig of her vulnerary. She clearly wanted to be as strong as possible when facing Hanneman.

He scowled. If only Hilda had gone for him and not Bernadetta...

"Hubert. Petra." he said. "Take down Manuela."

They both ran at Manuela, but Hubert got to her first, shooting his last use of Miasma A.

"That should weaken her enough." he said.

Manuela retaliated with a Nosferatu, but Hubert just barely dodged it.

Distracted, Manuela didn't notice Petra's _Wrath Strike_ until it was too late.

She found herself on the ground, Petra's sword at her throat.

"Well done." Manuela managed. "I nearly wound up a patient in my own infirmary."

"I will not be stopping." Petra told her as she ran off to take on Ignatz.

"So, you've made it past Manuela, eh?" Hanneman noted. "I see now I must focus, and then make my move."

Ignatz aimed his bow at Hubert, but Petra threw another _Wrath Strike_ at him. She nearly knocked him off his feet, but he just barely maintained his balance and aimed his bow again.

In a mild panic, Hubert made his way to Byleth.

"I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I'm out of spell uses and don't have any other weapons." Hubert said. "I do hope you can lend me something for the moment."

Without a word, Byleth passed Hubert an unused iron sword.

"I thank you, Professor. I will make good use of it, and return it upon the battle's end."

"Keep it." Byleth asked. "I don't need it."

Hubert looked stunned. "I...thank you, Professor."

Byleth nodded, then took off to catch up with Edelgard, who started to go a little bit of a long way around Hanneman.

"Where are you going, Edelgard?" Byleth asked.

"I'm going to sneak up on Hanneman. You distract him, and I'll attack him from behind." Edelgard said.

"Smart idea."

Behind him, he heard Petra's shrill cry again, and he briefly glanced to see Ignatz finally fall.

"I've lost." Ignatz said. "The new professor is quite a commander."

As Hubert caught up with them, sword in hand, Byleth drew Hanneman's attention as Edelgard snuck up behind him.

The ploy worked. Hanneman didn't see her coming, but he was still fast enough to counter with a Nosferatu.

Before either Byleth or Hubert could take him out, he shot another Nosferatu, taking Edelgard out of the fight.

" **HANNEMAN**!!!" Hubert boomed. " **I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOUR TRAITOROUS ACTS**!!!"

He went at the senior teacher, slashing his sword with everything he had.

Despite this, Hubert had little training with swords, something Byleth noted he needed to change.

Hanneman shot a Nosferatu, but because Hubert knew the spell's potential to an extent, he was able to take the weaker end of the hit, and was still standing.

"Let the lesson begin!" Byleth said before unleashing a _Wrath Strike_ , finishing off Hanneman and ending the mock battle.

Hanneman took a knee, unable to stand but unwilling to collapse on the ground. "My goodness. The leadership of someone with actual battle experience is... Well! I was as good as useless."

"Alright, that's that!" Jeralt called out. "The winner of this mock battle is... The Black Eagle House!"

Byleth, Hubert, and Petra left the battlefield to applause.

"Even though it was just a mock battle, we defeated both houses masterfully." Edelgard said to Byleth and Hubert. To the rest of the house she said, "Take pride in this victory, everyone!"

"Excellent work today, Professor." Edelgard praised when everyone got back. "Though our victory should come as no surprise."

Byleth laughed. "It was easy."

"Yes, it was." Edelgard agreed. "Further proof that you're well qualified to guide the Black Eagles."

Byleth took Edelgard's hands in his. "Your smile is beautiful, Edelgard..."

Edelgard laughed lightly, blushing. "Thank you, Professor. I've been told that I don't smile often."

"You should."

He heard the other students walk up, and let go of Edelgard's hands.

"That was impressing, Professor!" Petra said. "I mean...impressive. We gained a victory because of your great leadership."

"We certainly did." Dorothea agreed. "We all tried our best, of course, but we couldn't have won without your great leadership."

"Come on, leadership can only go so far. You all made the magic happen out there." Byleth said.

"I was curious what it would look like if you did not hold back." Ferdinand said. "And you did not disappoint!"

"Hmph. I dare say we owe our victory to Lady Edelgard." Hubert said.

"How so?" Linhardt asked. "For that battle, she was only a soldier following our professor's command. Sure, she was incredibly powerful soldier..."

Byleth was astounded. That was the first logical point he'd ever heard Linhardt make.

"Don't worry about it too much, Linhardt." Caspar said. "All that matters is that we won!"

"I'm all done with being on the battlefield, OK?" Bernadetta said. "I'd rather stay back than pursue victory out there."

"Bernadetta, you were amazing out there." Byleth praised. "Those shots you got on Lorenz and Dedue? Those really turned the tide of the battle in our favor."

"R-really?" Bernadetta asked. "I was that important?"

"Of course you were, Bernie!" Dorothea said. "Nobody else in the Black Eagles can handle a bow as well as you can!"

The other students all started talking at once, and Edelgard facepalmed. "You are all as ridiculous as always. We only managed to win because we **worked together**."

Dead silence.

"Was it something I said?" Edelgard asked. "Is it so odd, me talking about togetherness? If so, that perception must change. In fact, I'm cancelling the festivities so we can discuss this further."

Byleth, Hubert, and Linhardt remained deadpan as usual, and Bernadetta seemed to light up a little bit. Everyone else stared at Edelgard with death glares.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding, of course. Come on, everyone! We've earned this celebration."

Everyone seemed to relax.

"Your work with the students was remarkable." Rhea said to Byleth. "I can see Jeralt trained you well. I do hope you were able to use the occasion to bond with your students."

"Yep." Byleth said. "Bunch of goofballs, but they're fun that way."

"I am so happy to hear it." Rhea said. "Nothing would please me more than if you used this coming year to grow closer still."

"Of course, the mock battle was mere practice." Seteth said. "The **real** fight is the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, which will take place during the Wyvern Moon. You are expected to properly train your students so as not to humiliate the academy during the long-held tradition that is the coming battle."

Byleth nodded. "I will lead them well."

"As for today, I have called you here to tell you of your mission for the month ahead." Rhea said. "Your class is to dispose of some bandits causing trouble nearby."

Byleth rolled his eyes. "Bandits? Again?"

"Those affiliated with Garreg Mach Monastery have a moral obligation to help those in need, regardless of social standing." Seteth said. "Students are no exception. Each month, before the newly birthed moon departs, each house of students must complete their assigned mission. You shall work to complete the task at hand alongside your students and report back to the archbishop before the deadline. Understood?"

Byleth nodded. "I will soon provide you with the necessary details for your first mission. If I told you now, I expect you would only forget, and I **despise** repeating myself."

"I can sense something special within your heart... I have high hopes for you." Rhea said.

"I only hope I can live up to those high hopes." Byleth responded.

Rhea and Seteth left.

"Bandits, they say..."

Byleth recoiled, glancing around rapidly when he heard the voice.

"Do you recall when we first met? You shall not fall so shamelessly again, correct?" Sothis said.

Byleth was too shocked to respond.

"Have you no words for me? Do not tell me that you are shocked to hear from me!"

Byleth still didn't respond.

Sothis laughed. "You ought to know that I am always with you now. To hear my voice should not come as a shock."

Byleth put his hands to his head. "I don't understand..."

Sothis sighed. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

"I'm used to knowing exactly what's going on with myself." Byleth explained. "Now that...well, **this** presented itself, I'm so confused..."

Sothis chose her words carefully, trying her best not to confuse Byleth further. "I am alive within the confines of your heart. I am unknown to all but you. But through your eyes and ears, I see and hear. Just listen to your heart, as you are doing now, and we may speak like this. That is all that I know."

Byleth was silent. Inwardly, he was grateful she'd explained this with such a soft tone to her voice, no quips in earshot.

"What is this nonsense?!" Kostas said. "All I was told was to kill as many noble pipsqueaks as possible! No one said anything about the Knights of damned **Seiros** being on our trail!"

"You have proven yourself worthless." the shadowy figure looming over him said. "Distracted by something so trivial. I had hoped you would achieve your goal despite the setback. But now a child of the knights' former captain is in play. How interesting."

"Hey!" Kostas snapped. "This isn't what I agreed to!"

The figure ignored him. "Hiring a mercenary as a professor. What was that woman thinking..."

"Are you listening to me?!" Kostas shouted. "How do we finish this?!"

The figure looked Kostas in his bloodshot eyes. " **You die**."

Kostas seemed uneasy. "Wh-what?!"

"Underestimating the knights was an amateur mistake." the figure said. "One you will pay for. The road to eternal torment awaits you."

The figure turned away from Kostas. "Now I must locate your replacements..."

The figure teleported away, leaving Kostas standing alone.

"Wait! Get back here!" Kostas shouted. " **Damn you**!"

When it was clear the figure wasn't coming back, Kostas sat down on a rock and put his head in his hands. "I'm doomed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that yes, Byleth and Kostas put their hands to their heads at exactly the same time.


	3. Familiar Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the saints whose births or deaths took place under this moon, the people perform music once beloved by those divine beings. Whether by harp, by flute, or voice alone, joyous melodies are shared between farmers as they sow their seeds across the vast plains of Tailtean and Gronder.

"As you have already been notified, your mission is to subdue some bandits." Seteth said to Byleth and Edelgard. "Our students have been learning about combat through study, but this is a precious opportunity to provide them with practical experience. The knights will support your mission and are prepared to offer their assistance if necessary. In short, this is no mock battle. You must be prepared for anything. You will receive a message from the knights when it is time to depart. Until then, use your time wisely."

At that, Seteth left.

"The last time we fight bandits, you saved me." Edelgard said. "Maybe I can return the favor this time."

Byleth smiled. "I'd appreciate that, but let's do our best nonetheless."

"The knights are aware of our enemy's strength. We can count on them to keep the battlefield under control for us. It seems unlikely that we would lose. Still, let's do all we can to prepare."

Byleth nodded.

"Edelgard, you are free to leave." Seteth said. "There is something I must discuss with your Professor."

Edelgard left, and Seteth somehow grew even more serious. "I have received word from Professor Hanneman that you socked a student in the jaw. If I remember correctly, the referenced student is Claude von Riegan."

Byleth didn't respond.

"I have talked with you already about proper faculty conduct. **And** I have told you that I despise repeating myself." Seteth continued. "If this happens again, I will report you straight to Lady Rhea, and you will be out of a job. Understood?"

Byleth nodded.

"Good." Seteth said. "We must take extra caution to not teach the students behaviors that could land them in serious trouble outside of the monastery."

As soon as Seteth was done, Byleth immediately left the audience chamber.

"You seem well." Jeralt said. "Are you adjusting to life at the monastery?"

Byleth sighed. "Not quite."

"Well, I didn't expect it would be easy on you." Jeralt said. "When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you didn't have much contact with people, did you?"

Byleth shook his head.

"I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you." Jeralt said. "It seems I was right to worry."

Byleth rubbed his forehead, unsure how to respond.

"By the way, I heard about those bandits." Jeralt said. "Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well."

Jeralt looked at the floor. "I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it."

He looked at his son once more. "For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever."

The next morning was a free day, Byleth's favorite day. But he still heard the voice while he was sleeping the previous night. "A girl's voice... What could it mean?"

He left his room, and Jeralt waved him over. Before he could speak, Leonie piped up. "Professor! Hey, do you know how old Captain Jeralt is?"

"That's enough, Leonie. If I don't know, how could my child know?" Jeralt snapped.

"It's not normal to forget your own age, you know." Leonie said. "It's kind of worrisome, actually."

"By the time you're forgetting your own age, you're past the point of caring." Jeralt said.

Leonie was silent for a few seconds. "I guess if you put it that way, you've got a point..."

"Anyway, there's something I needed from you, kid." Jeralt said. "I heard there's going to be a real battle this month. I never taught you much about tactics, but I do have a tactics primer in my room. You can go ahead and give it a read."

"Alright." Byleth said. "I'll take a look at it."

Byleth turned and went around the corner, stopping to chat briefly with Dimitri and Claude.

"Your performance in the mock battle was exceptional, Professor." Dimitri said. "You have inspired me to follow your example and study even more diligently. Perhaps we could train together sometime. I would love to test myself against your sword skills again."

"I hear you've been tasked with hunting down bandits, right?" Claude asked. "Meanwhile, my class is stuck with a downright peaceful mission."

"That's right." Byleth said. "It sounds like it's the same bandits from before."

"Sounds like you'll be fighting alongside the knights too. Don't let the monastery down, Teach." Claude said with a smile.

Byleth smiled back. "I won't."

He left the two to find Edelgard, looping around the north end of the house classrooms, and upon finding her, immediately approached her.

"Hello, Edelgard. Any concerns about the upcoming battle?" Byleth asked.

"For some students, this will be their first time stepping onto a real battlefield. It's important that they're mentally prepared." Edelgard said. "As for me? Ha! Do I look green to you?"

"I never said that." Byleth said, smirking. "Not to mention that green wouldn't look good on that beautiful face of yours."

Edelgard blushed. "Anyway, is there anything else you wish to ask me about, regarding spending your time at the monastery or battles?"

"Actually, yeah." Byleth said. "There's some students I want to have experience the battle with us, but none of them are with the Black Eagles yet. What do I need to do to get them to join the Black Eagles?"

"You want to recruit other students?" Edelgard asked. "That's hardly surprising. Which house a student is assigned to depends on where they're from. That said, each professor has their own area of expertise. So if a student is adamant about it, it is possible to switch someone from one house to another. Pending your approval, of course. If you become closer with the students by partaking in the various activites around the monastery, you'll be able to talk to them about such things."

"Thanks, Edelgard. That's all I needed." Byleth said.

Before he could leave to look for the tactics primer, Hubert called him over.

"Is there something you need, Hubert?" he asked.

"Merely a bit of concern I'd like you to know of." Hubert said. "I fully accept the necessity of real battle from time to time, but it is still a surprise to be tasked with punishing bandits without warning. It is a rather different sort of mission. It makes me wonder what the archbishop is planning..."

Hubert nodded at Byleth. "That is all, Professor."

Byleth turned to leave the classroom, finally getting to looking for the tactics primer in Jeralt's quarters.

He arrived in the room and scoured the bookshelves before finding the primer.

"This should come in handy." Byleth said.

He went to the dining hall and had some Bonding Bites with Edelgard while they discussed the information in the primer. A few minutes into the discussion, Linhardt showed up with his own plate of Bonding Bites.

"Oh, hello Edelgard. Hello Professor." he said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not a problem." Byleth said. "Though I doubt you'll be interested in what we're talking about."

"We'll find out in a few moments." Linhardt said as he sat down.

Surprisingly, Linhardt **was** interested in the tactics primer, and he was more than happy to give a third perspective on the information Byleth and Edelgard discussed.

After the meal was over, Byleth stopped at Annette. "You look like you have something you want to ask me."

"Not exactly." Annette said. "I was just thinking about who likes what food. I've got to find out everyone's likes and dislikes so I know what to cook. Who knows when it will be my turn at kitchen duty! How about you, Professor? Do you like sweet or spicy food?"

" **Absolutely** sweet food! I can't get enough of it!" Byleth said.

"Ooh, same!" Annette said. "I'll definitely remember that!"

"Speaking of which, Annette..." Byleth said. "I was wondering if you would like to join the Black Eagle house."

"Huh?" Annette asked. "You think I would be a good fit for your class?"

Byleth nodded. "There are a bunch of exceptional magic users in my class, and with how hard I've seen you work, you'll top them all in no time."

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." Annette said. "There's still a lot I want to learn from my current class. Sorry to disappoint!"

"I understand." Byleth said. "But I get the feeling you'll change your mind eventually."

He was about to leave when he saw the head chef leaning on the stove. She looked exasperated.

"Are you okay?" Byleth asked her.

"I'm fresh out of recipe ideas." she said. "Say... Perhaps you could find some for me. Maybe a student or the library's cookbooks can spark some inspiration. Let me know, will you?"

"I'll definitely take a look." Byleth said. "These meals are critical for our students to bond with each other."

He left the dining hall and went straight to the library. Once there, he looked through the books to find some cookbooks.

On a cart of books, he found a Classic Cookbook. It was filled with recipes from long ago, and Byleth felt nostalgic because of it.

On a table, he found a Tantalizing Cookbook. Just reading the recipes made Byleth hungry.

On the shelf, he found an Illustrated Cookbook. The recipes had illustrations to go with the recipes, and Byleth felt that even he could cook with it.

His three cookbooks in hand, he went back to the dining hall and gave them to the head chef.

"Thank you for sharing in the culinary arts with me!" she said. "I can tell you have exceptional taste and must truly enjoy making all manner of food as much as you do eating it. You are welcome to use the kitchen whenever you please."

"Thank you." Byleth said. "In fact, there was one student in particular who I was thinking about cooking with. You've seen Bernadetta in action, right?"

"I have, indeed." the head chef said. "She has great potential in the kitchen. I take it you want to try cooking with her?"

Byleth nodded.

"She's in the dining hall now. I'll tell her you want to cook a meal with her." the head chef said as she started toward the tables.

A few minutes later, Bernadetta arrived. "The head chef told me you want to cook with me. What are we making?"

"I was thinking we try making the King of Beasts Steak." Byleth said. "You interested?"

"Sounds fun!" Bernadetta said. "Let me show you my cooking talent."

At that, the two started to work on the meal.

Byleth saw just how good Bernadetta's talent was with cooking. She took charge, making sure everything was prepared just right.

As Byleth continued making his part of the meal, he stole a glance at what Bernadetta was doing.

Bernadetta seemed genuinely happy while cooking. "A little more secret spice, and-"

She saw him glancing at her. "Hey! No peeking."

Smiling to himself, Byleth finished making his part of the meal.

When they were finished, the meal looked insanely good. Byleth was half-tempted to eat it all himself, but because Bernadetta did take charge of the meal, she was allowed the majority of the meal.

As they ate together, they complimented each other's cooking skills and discussed what meals they might make in the future. Even after they finished eating, their conversation extended long into the evening. Eventually, it was time to retreat to the dorms for the night.

The next day was Byleth's first lecture. The previous day was a simple assignment on the benefits and deficits of bow wielders, as he promised Bernadetta, but today was his first real lecture. Understandably, he was a bit flustered.

"Have you not been told what's expected from lectures here?" Edelgard asked before the class started.

"No...I haven't..." Byleth said. "I'm nervous about whether it'll be good or not."

"Well, I can tell you how it works based on what I've heard from other professors." Edelgard offered.

"I would greatly appreciate that." Byleth said.

Edelgard told Byleth the ins and outs of what's expected of lectures, as well as the proper way to direct everyone's attention to the lecture.

As the rest of the students filled the room, Byleth took a deep breath to calm himself.

He began his lesson plan.

He walked about the classroom, helping students and asking them questions regarding their personal goals. He made sure he taught Hubert in swordplay, and readjusted his goals to reflect as much.

He assigned Bernadetta and Dorothea to weeding, which both of them seemed pretty content with.

Then, he began his lecture.

He felt a lot of pressure to do good, but he swept that pressure aside and focused on teaching.

After the lecture, Ferdinand came up to Byleth.

"May I ask?" Ferdinand said.

Byleth nodded. "Go ahead."

"I am an avid arms collector." he said. "Since coming to live here, however, I have had much more trouble finding new items for my collection. Any ideas as to where I might find some uncommon weapons?"

"I'm sure you have your own weapon ideas." Byleth said. "Ask a blacksmith to teach you how to craft your own."

Ferdiand seemed pleased. "That is a good option."

Byleth felt proud of himself. He was finally starting to get the hang of it.

The assignments continued throughout the week, and toward the end of the week, he saw Bernadetta and Dorothea start the weeding.

"OK, um...let's go." Bernadetta said hesitantly.

"Of course." Dorothea said. "After you."

After a few minutes of weeding, the two began talking about which plants they were finding were weeds or other plants, and Bernadetta seemed to light up.

After they were finished, they reported to Byleth.

"We did it!" Bernadetta said.

Byleth took a look. "That's pretty good." he said.

After the day's lesson was over, he graded all the assignments of the week and noted everyone's progress. Most notably, Hubert had gained Sword Prowess.

"Ah, it's clear to me now." Hubert said after he finally understood Byleth's 1-1 sword lesson.

Bernadetta stood in the greenhouse, observing the plants.

"Ah, it's peaceful here." she said to herself. "Flowers are so calming. Just looking at these, it's like all the terrible parts of the day just disappear. If only people could be more like flowers..."

Unbeknownst to her, Dorothea entered the greenhouse. "What's Bern doing? She looks like there's something wrong."

"All these nobles are just terrifying, and the commoners..." Bernadetta said. "Just look at Dorothea. So pretty, popular, dazzling... There's no way someone like me could ever be close with someone like that."

Dorothea approached her. "Bern, are you OK?"

Panicking, Bernadetta turned around. "Ah! Dorothea! Did you hear all that?"

"Just the part about you wishing you could get along with someone. So, Bern, who've you got a crush on?" Dorothea asked. "Seriously now, you have to tell me. Who are they? Do I know them? I'm so excited for you, Bern!"

"Um, n-no." Bernadetta said. "I was...actually thinking about...being friends with you."

Dorothea was slightly taken aback. "Me? I thought we already were friends."

Too late, Dorothea realized that sentence could be taken the wrong way.

"That's n-not what I mean." Bernadetta said. "Oh, I'm such a coward!"

Dorothea remained silent.

"I thought it would be great if we could be closer." Bernadetta explained. "But old memories just get in the way for me."

Dorothea put her hand on Bernadetta's shoulder. "Bern, whatever happened in the past, you know you have my full support. I'm here for you."

Bernadetta looked into Dorothea's eyes.

"I thought we'd already been friends for a long time now." Dorothea said. "Please..."

Bernadetta smacked Dorothea's arm away. "Just forget it. We'll never be close friends. Father would just..."

Her eyes went wide as she realized what she was saying. "He would just... Aaaah! Nooo!"

She blew by Dorothea, fleeing the greenhouse as fast as she could.

Dorothea tried to run after her. "Wait! I..."

She stopped. "Father? What did she mean by that?"

The next free day also turned out to be Raphael's birthday, so the first thing Byleth did was buy him some flowers. After that, Byleth took his students to the Brionac Plateau for a practice bout with the Knights of Seiros.

"In battle, it's necessary to deploy battalions so that students can experience taking command." Edelgard said. "I doubt I need to say this to a mercenary like you, but if you have any questions about how to use your soldiers, please, don't hesitate to ask."

After a few questions about gambits and their uses, the battle began.

Seeing church soldiers coming in from the side, he ordered Edelgard to intercept them while Linhardt stayed behind her, keeping her in the fight with his heals. Everyone else surged forward as normal.

A soldier came at Bernadetta, and she panicked, but a _Tempest Lance_ from Ferdinand followed by a _Wrath Strike_ from Byleth allowed her to continue forward, using a _Curved Shot_ against a church soldier, which didn't fully take him out, but he did fly several feet and land hard on his back.

"Whoa, did I get stronger?" she asked to herself.

On the other side of the battlefield, Edelgard and Linhardt were starting to get surrounded. In the time it took them to take down one soldier, three more came at them.

Without warning, one of the arriving soldiers was struck from the side by Hubert's Miasma, distracting him. He charged at Hubert, who leapt out of the way of the soldier's lance.

Petra and Caspar managed their way through the bushes and trees, but Byleth knew neither of them would be in time to help Bernadetta. Two soldiers were coming at her fast, and there was nothing they could do.

Just as she was about to help out Linhardt, Edelgard was distracted by the last remaining church soldier who came at her, and she dealt a hefty blow to him.

Near them, Hubert defeated the soldier coming at him, leaving just two in their near vicinity.

Linhardt defeated the weakened soldier he was facing, but when Edelgard took on the last remaining soldier, they were both shocked when he dodged both swings of her axe.

The soldier didn't see Hubert coming, and he took a Miasma to the back of the head, falling face-first into the ground.

"You worked so hard to survive against Lady Edelgard." Hubert said as the soldier rolled himself over. "You could have at least **tried**."

At the front of the battlefield, Bernadetta was in **huge** trouble. The two soldiers were coming at her, and six more were coming.

Byleth, Petra, and Dorothea rushed to her aid.

"Take them down. No hesitation!" Byleth said, pointing at the two soldiers.

The three of them rushed at them, but Petra got there first, easily sprinting past the nearer soldier and going for the farther one. She dealt two swift strikes, dodging a lance thrust from the soldier.

Byleth took on the other, holding his sword in a reverse grip and slicing upward.

Dorothea finished off the soldier Petra attacked, and Ferdinand surged to their north to cut off the opening, Caspar slipping south for a sneak attack.

With four classmates and her professor protecting her, Bernadetta felt more comfortable. She crouched down, setting down her bow, and took a swig of her vulnerary and waited for a soldier to come, her hand at her quiver.

One soldier came at Byleth, who the professor easily decimated.

"Make sure Bernadetta's as protected as possible so she can use her bow efficiently." Byleth said. "We must all do our part."

Some of the other soldiers headed toward Hubert, Linhardt, and Edelgard, and the trio rushed forward to face them.

They decided to take on the entire group of soldiers, as those who were going to target the main group had not yet separated. Distracted, they had no idea Ferdinand, Petra, and Byleth were coming.

Only one of the three soldiers they attacked survived, and Bernadetta finished him off with a shot from her bow.

Dorothea and Caspar rejoined the rest of the group, and Linhardt caught up to Edelgard, using a Heal to keep her on her feet.

There were only two soldiers left. Caspar used a hard _Smash_ on one, Petra and Byleth used a double _Wrath Strike_ on the other, and the battle came to a swift but violent end.

The sun was setting. Satisfied, Byleth and the Black Eagles returned to the monastery.

The next week was uneventful but short. Dorothea learned _Wrath Strike_ , Wednesday was Saint Macuil Day, which Byleth, Petra, and Bernadetta participated in, Bernadetta and Dorothea did the weeding, which Byleth gave them a Perfect grade on, Edelgard gained greater axe prowess and greater authority, Hubert gained greater Reason and learned Mire B, Ferdinand learned _Smash_ , Linhardt learned _Wind_ and _Physic_ , Caspar learned _Fading Blow_ , Bernadetta learned _Tempest Lance_ and got greater bow prowess, Dorothea gained greater Reason, and Petra learned _Smash_.

Byleth decided to have a seminar for his students.

"Seteth, I know we haven't exactly been on good terms, but there's something I'd like for you to do for me..."

"I will be able to do it, within reason." Seteth said. "What is your request?"

"Could you hold a seminar for my class on ancient Fodlan lance fighting styles?" Byleth asked. "I feel like the students I have studying lance abilities need to learn where their styles came from, as well as what particular styles might have died off in centuries past."

"I can manage that." Seteth said. "Lances are actually one of my specialties."

"Great. I'll have it this afternoon. Is that a reasonable amount of time?"

"That'll give me roughly five hours to prepare it. That should be enough." Seteth said.

Five hours later, Seteth hosted his seminar for the Black Eagles. Byleth, Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Bernadetta attended.

After the seminar, Ferdinand gained greater lance prowess, and the others weren't too far behind. Bernadetta in particular was almost to getting greater lance prowess as well. Byleth found himself rather surprised that someone as self-isolated as Bernadetta could be so good with lances.

Two days later, it was Mercedes's birthday. He'd seen other students hosting tea parties and **really** wanted to host one with her, but since he didn't have his own set, he bought the prettiest flowers he could find, and gave them to her. She loved them.

A few days after that, the day had come to take out the bandits. He went to the entrance hall to collect his students.

"Perfect timing, Professor." Edelgard said. All of the Black Eagles students were already there, conveniently. "I just received word from the knights. They've located the bandits."

"It seems they have them cornered. They are in Zanado, the Red Canyon." Hubert said.

Caspar shot a triumphant fist in the air. "I can't wait to get started! I'll strike down those heinous thieves before they know what hit them!"

"Charge ahead if you must, Caspar." Ferdinand said to him. "Just do not put the rest of us in danger."

"I'm going back." Bernadetta said. "I won't be of any help anyway, and I don't want to get hurt..."

"Don't worry, Bern. It's just some bandits." Dorothea reassured her. "We'll have no trouble at all."

"No trouble at all..." Bernadetta repeated. "I sure hope so..."

"Eh, don't get ahead of yourselves. Unfounded optimism isn't a great strategy." Linhardt said. "Let's just get this over with."

"There is nothing to get over." Petra said sternly. "We will work with each other to achieve our mission."

Byleth smiled at his class. "You seem excited to get out there."

"It's time, Professor." Edelgard said. "Give us our orders, and let's move out."

Byleth stopped in the armory before his class set out. He purchased two Killing Edge swords, one for Petra and one for Hubert, a Brave Bow for Bernadetta, a Levin Sword for Dorothea, a Hand Axe for Caspar, and a Silver Lance for Ferdinand. Satisfied, he and the Black Eagles headed out.

"So, we are taking children into battle, are we? I am not certain I will be able to sleep soundly after beholding something like that..." Sothis said. "I shall allow you to turn back the hands of time, but know this power is not infinite!"

Byleth shrugged the thought off. He knew how to do it, but he hoped he didn't have to.

"So this is the Red Canyon... A ruin of sorts by the look of it. Let's end this quickly." Edelgard said. "The thieves must have been driven back. Be careful, or the cornered mice might bite us."

From across the ruins, Kostas saw the students arriving. "The knights chased us all the way here?!"

"Chief, let's get out of here! There's no way we can win against them!" one of the other thieves said.

Kostas gave the thief a firm backhand. "Shut your dumb mouth! Where would we go at this point? You can't be a thief if you fear death!"

Edelgard came up to Byleth. "Professor...I hear there's a back road to the west. Why don't we split up and attack from both the west and the front?"

"That's a good idea." Byleth said.

"If we advance tactfully, we can attack our enemy from both sides. I leave the rest to you. Regardless, we must cross the bridge first."

The class advanced, with Hubert shooting a _Mire B_ at one of the two incoming bandits.

Suddenly Hubert closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you okay, Hubert?" Byleth asked.

"I can't shake this feeling I'm having..." Hubert admitted. "I feel as though a battle was fought here, long ago."

"Let that feeling empower you." Byleth said. "Let it fuel your strikes so that no one will stand against you."

Hubert let the feeling in, and he could feel himself being strengthened. "This strength will serve Lady Edelgard well!"

The two bandits came at them. One of them came at Edelgard, dealing a blow to her torso that she almost fully blocked with her axe's handle. The sword's tip managed to deal a hit on her collarbone, but it wasn't heavy enough to bleed. Still, it drove her back.

"That's gonna bruise..." she said. She swung hard with her axe, driving it into his chest and killing him.

She pulled the axe out and shook her head. "Regrettable...but there was no other way."

She took down the other bandit, and Hubert and Bernadetta surged forward, quickly joined by Petra and Byleth.

More bandits approached, and Byleth and Hubert made quick work of them.

The bandit that Hubert struck nearly fired an arrow back at him, but suddenly fell to the ground when an arrow hit the side of his head, killing him.

Hubert turned around and saw Bernadetta slowly lower her bow.

"Is he...dead?" she asked nervously.

"He is." Hubert responded.

Bernadetta started to freak out. "I don't care if they're stealing! Can I go home?!"

Behind them, the rest of the class joined up with them. However, none of them were in time, and a bandit struck down Hubert.

"Rendered useless..." Hubert managed as he got up. "Lady Edelgard...forgive me..."

"Everyone, focus your efforts on defending Hubert! Clear him a path to get out of here!"

Bernadetta and Petra drew the attention of the two bandits, with Bernadetta killing the one she attacked, and everyone else stepped to the side, allowing Hubert to safely make his way back.

An opening in sight, the Black Eagles stormed their way through it, heading west, while Dorothea paused to kill the bandit dueling Petra.

As Dorothea looked at the bandit's corpse, a thought ran through her mind, and she vocalized it to Byleth. "So, is making us experience a real battle part of the church's teachings?"

"This is more the academy preparing us for the real world than the church's teachings, if that gives you enough comfort." Byleth responded. "I'm not really sure there's a better way to answer that question."

"Alright..." Dorothea said. "I understand..."

Byleth put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, Dorothea. I promise. Even if you have to retreat like Hubert did, we'll all know you gave it your all."

Dorothea seemed to cheer up a little. "Thank you, Professor..."

She rolled her shoulders back and straightened herself. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Byleth nodded. "You, me, Bernadetta, and Petra will take the north. Everyone else, to the west!"

The two groups split up. Edelgard led Caspar, Ferdinand, and Linhardt to the west, facing more bandits, while Byleth, Bernadetta, Dorothea, and Petra snuck through the north.

A bandit with a confident demeanor approached Edelgard, axe in hand.

"We **stole** this treasure! It's all ours!" he said proudly. "There's no way we're gonna give it up to some knights!"

"If that rule is in play, the treasure becomes **ours** if we steal it from **you** , doesn't it?" Edelgard smugly asked.

"What? I didn't- That's not what I-" the bandit stammered. "Agh! You'll **die** for that!"

Edelgard used _Smash_ on the bandit, nearly killing him. He managed to get a slice against Edelgard with his own axe before Caspar used _Smash_ out of nowhere, which killed the enraged bandit.

"Are **all** real battles this exciting? Come on, let's get on to the next one!" Caspar proudly said.

"That's what I expected to hear." Edelgard said. "Think you can keep it going?"

"As long as it makes me stronger." Caspar said.

"I expect no less."

Ferdinand and Linhardt came up, with Linhardt healing Edelgard, and the group continued.

Meanwhile, Byleth's group continued north, and Bernadetta and Dorothea kept the incoming bandits at bay until Byleth and Petra could bring their swords up against the bandits.

Dorothea went around Byleth rather than taking the bandits head-on, knowing they'd take her down as easily as they did Hubert.

As predicted, she didn't go down. She was, however, very close to being forced to retreat. Luckily, her strategy call played out, and Byleth intercepted and killed the bandit before he could finish Dorothea off.

She downed a swig of her vulnerary as Petra zoomed in, unleashing a _Wrath Strike_ on the other bandit, getting his attention.

"Bernadetta! Be getting behind the Professor!" Petra shouted.

Bow firmly in hand, Bernadetta ducked behind Byleth and drank from her vulnerary.

Edelgard's group continued on nearly unchallenged.

"Edelgard, you mentioned something about following their rule or whatnot." Caspar said. "I found this key on one of the bandits. Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." Edelgard said with a grin. "Let them watch as we follow the rules of a thief."

"You're waaaay more intense than I gave you credit for, Edelgard." Caspar noted.

"Comes with the territory." Edelgard said. "Now go, before they realize you have the key."

Caspar nodded and took off for the treasure chest.

The bandit whose attention Petra thought she got instead surged through Byleth's group unexpectedly, slashing at Bernadetta. Furious, Byleth unleashed a _Wrath Strike_ similar to the one he used against Hilda during the mock battle.

His sword plunged into the bandit, killing him instantly. He didn't even bother watching the body fall, instead going straight for Bernadetta. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...he almost got me..." Bernadetta said, shaking. "I'd rather retreat..."

Byleth hugged Bernadetta. "You're going to be okay. I promise. I'll protect you."

After a few seconds, Bernadetta calmed down enough to drink the last gulp from her vulnerary. "Thank you, Professor... I'm okay now..."

Petra and Dorothea stormed onward, intercepting the bandits before they could strike Byleth or Bernadetta.

Dorothea prepared to strike down one of the two incoming bandits, but she lost focus when she saw a third one behind them.

Panicking, she immediately ran back to Byleth. "Professor, there's **three** of them! Two axes and a bow!" she said to him before drinking from her vulnerary.

"Ferdinand, we're gonna need your help!" Byleth ordered.

"I'm on it, Professor!" Ferdinand responded as he ran towards them. "Let me show these bandits the power of the nobility!"

Edelgard and Linhardt continued across the west bridge, while Caspar snuck his way towards the chest.

The bandit with the bow went for Byleth, while the two with axes went on either side of Petra, surrounding her.

Byleth killed the bandit in front of him, but his sword broke in his hands.

Petra killed one of the axe bandits with her sword.

" **I will win!** " Petra shouted, before leaping up and bringing her sword against the bandit's head, killing him.

She looked at the body. "People and beasts are as one. Calm your heart, and do not be worried about this killing." she told herself, not realizing she had left herself vulnerable to a sudden axe from the other bandit.

"Not this time!" Ferdinand shouted before the axe could come down. He used _Tempest Lance_ against the bandit, killing him before the axe could drive itself into Petra's skull.

Ferdinand held the corpse up with his lance and kicked the body off. "These ruffians are no match for a noble like me!"

"Ferdinand, you are having my gratitiude!" Petra said. "I was not noticing the bandit until you were killing him."

"It's alright, Petra. Nobody's perfect." Ferdinand said. "Not even us nobles."

"Has life in Fodlan been making me softer?" Petra asked, throwing Ferdinand off-guard. "In Brigid, I would not be having such vulnerableness..."

Ferdinand immediately shook his head. "This is your first time killing something that would have killed **you** otherwise. It's normal to not pay as much attention as usual when you're out in battle for the first time."

Petra nodded. "I will have greater caution, and be paying greater attention to the areas surrounding me."

Byleth, Dorothea, and Bernadetta caught up to the two of them.

"Well done, Ferdinand." Byleth said. "You acted on your own instinct to save another's life, rather than waiting for me to command you to do so."

"It's the noble standard to help those in unfortunate situations." Ferdinand said. "I was doing what I thought was right."

"Commoner or noble, helping someone else like that is **always** right."

"Agreed."

Edelgard and Linhardt garnered the incoming bandit's attention, while Caspar made his way to the chest.

Right as Caspar put the key in the lock, he saw Linhardt deliver the killing blow against the bandit with a Nosferatu.

Linhardt trembled as he approached the body, then sank to his knees. "I...I killed them." he said, his voice shaking. "What have I done? The blood..."

"Linhardt...?" Edelgard asked.

Linhardt covered his face with his hands as he suddenly burst into tears.

Edelgard bent down on one knee next to Linhardt and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey...it's okay, Linhardt...it's okay..."

She remained there for some time, slowly but eventually calming Linhardt down.

"Thank you, Edelgard..." Linhardt said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I...wasn't expecting you to do that..."

"Everyone's state of mind matters, from the highest ruler to the lowest commoner." Edelgard said. "I make sure I always look out for those around me."

She stood up and offered her hand to him. After a few seconds, he took it, and she pulled him to his feet.

"You alright now?" Edelgard asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Linhardt said. "At the very least, now you know why I prefer healing over fighting."

Caspar watched the whole scene play out. "She handled that pretty well..." he said to himself.

He turned the key in the lock and opened the chest. "Woah, look how big this bullion is!"

He held it up high, and Ferdinand whistled with amazement. "That should supply us for a while."

"What, Ferdinand?" Byleth asked.

"Look at the bullion Caspar got."

Byleth looked. "Wow, that's pretty big."

The two looked at it, then returned to the rest of their group, which continued north. Edelgard's group continued west, and the two started to make their way towards Kostas.

Petra parried a sword strike from a bandit, but her own sword broke in half from the strike.

"This is not having goodness!" Petra said, alarmed.

A _Curved Shot_ from Bernadetta's bow distracted the bandit long enough for Petra to get back to Byleth.

"You got any other weapons with you?" Byleth asked.

"I am not yet having enough skill for the Killing Edge, but I am having a pair of training gauntlets..." Petra said.

"That'll be good." Byleth said as he hefted an axe onto his shoulder. "When we get back, I'll see to getting your sword fixed."

Petra nodded, equipping the training gauntlets.

Ferdinand took the lead of the group, slaying the bandit before he could chase Petra. Dorothea held back a bit, drinking from her vulnerary. A second bandit readied his bow, but never got the chance to fire it, as Ferdinand's _Tempest Lance_ struck him down.

Dorothea started to advance toward the mage bandit, but then started seeing other people around. Some were in yellow, and the rest were purple. She recognized the physical shape of herself taking on the mage bandit and falling, so she hesitated.

"Bern, could you weaken the bandit for me? I get the feeling I wouldn't last against his full strength."

"O-okay..." Bernadetta said, firing a _Curved_ _Shot_ at the bandit, weakening him by a lot. Petra and Byleth rejoined the group, and Edelgard, Caspar, and Linhardt snuck up on the other side of the mage bandit.

Petra dodged the spell from the mage bandit, but she knew she didn't have enough strength to dodge another. She was **really** starting to tire. Fortunately, Byleth saw this and rushed ahead, killing the bandit before it could prepare another spell.

Petra drank from another vulnerary and began closing in on Kostas, the last remaining bandit in Zanado. However, it was Bernadetta who nailed the first hit, with a _Curved Shot_ to Kostas's shoulder.

" **Ha**!" Kostas said. "Sending these brats instead of the knights means they've underestimated me! **Big mistake**!"

"Dorothea, I have an idea. See if you can get his attention without getting hit." Byleth said.

"That, I can do."

Dorothea and Byleth approached Kostas.

"Y-you're... It can't be!" Kostas said. "The mercenary from before? So what, now you're pals with the knights?"

He snarled, and gripped his axe with both hands. "I'll kill you **and** your pesky brats!"

Byleth turned to the mercenaries he was with. "Now's our chance!"

"This is critical!" Dorothea said, shooting her last thunder as Byleth slashed at Kostas several times.

Kostas fell to the ground, but still managed to stand back up.

Everyone heard a throat being cleared, and Edelgard walked up to Kostas, axe in hand.

"You again." Kostas said. "Spoiled little noble! Just **die** like a good little rich kid!"

"Do you really think being born a commoner gives you the **right** to kill?" Edelgard asked, shaking her head. "Despicable."

Before Kostas could muster a response, Edelgard used _Smash_ , her axe plowing into his skull.

She yanked the axe out, and Kostas fell to the ground.

"I should have never listened to that idiot..." he managed. "What a mistake..."

His final words said, Kostas breathed his last, and died.

Edelgard walked around his body and approached Byleth. "Thank you for leading us, Professor. Though I suppose there was no way we could lose to a familiar foe."

Byleth hugged Edelgard. "I'm just happy everyone's alright, especially you..."

"P-Professor, now's not the time..."

Byleth let go. "C'mon, let's head back. Everyone's going to need the rest."

"Agreed." Edelgard said. "In any case, something about this canyon feels...inexplicably strange."

As the students started to look around, Byleth sat on a large rock. "I...I remember this being a peaceful place..." He thought to himself as he looked, wondering what happened to the place, and wondering why it was called the Red Canyon.

"Hmm... I wonder why it is that you recall this place." Sothis said.

Byleth's arms tensed, and his eyes opened wide.

"You must be weak of heart. Each time I speak, it scares you so." Sothis said.

"I'm sorry..." Byleth said. "It's just...you startled me. I'm still not used to you."

"I understand. But, although the battle's at an end, do not feel too at ease." Sothis said. "Well, anyhow... I am quite fascinated by this place. As far as I can tell, this is your first time here..."

"Have **you** been here before, Sothis?" Byleth asked.

"Here? I daresay it would be impossible to have forgotten such a place like this." Sothis said. "I must admit I am unsure. Beyond the name and this strange feeling of familiarity, I can't seem to remember **anything** about this place."

Byleth didn't respond.

"And yet...a great depth of emotion is tied to that sense of familiarity." Sothis continued. "Like joy and sorrow. Pain and love. And all things in between..."

"I see..." Byleth said. "That might be why it feels so familiar to me..."

"I'm not sure." Sothis said. "But if I was somehow here before, I wonder what took place..."

"Professor?" Edelgard said as she walked up to him. "I was wondering where you were... It's about time we headed back to the monastery."

Byleth nodded.

"It is time to depart. But know that time reveals all things. One day, I will remember that which I have lost..." Sothis said. "Oh, by the way. It seems you've earned my gratitude. The thieves who came here are no more."

"Um... **why** are you grateful? I thought you had no recollection of this place beyond the sense of familiarity."

"I am not sure myself, yet I am grateful all the same." "In any case...you must become accustomed to my voice! If you fall down with shock each time I speak, that just won't do."

"I'm not falling down every time!" Byleth snapped. "I've been standing strong the last several times, so I **am** getting used to you!"

"Oh... You think you're standing strong?" Sothis asked. "Of course you are! It was a jest."

Byleth sighed heavily.

"Byleth, Byleth, Byleth..." Sothis said. "What in Fodlan am I going to do with you...?"

"On our way out, I had the chance to observe the Red Canyon..." Edelgard said. "Did you notice anything, Professor?"

Byleth nodded. "I did."

"Of course. I expected as much." Edelgard said. "The area was covered in ruins, each more curious than the last. They did not match the architectural style of any era or culture within the Empire. Or across all of Fodlan, for that matter. That can only mean one thing..."

Byleth waited for her to continue.

"The valley's civilization must have flourished and fallen in the distant past, long before the Empire was established." Edelgard said. "Who do you think lived there?"

"Well, since the architecture doesn't match anything in recorded histroy, it's pretty logical that it'd be a culture long since perished." Byleth said.

Edelgard chuckled slightly. "Heh, it's possible they weren't even human."

She looked at the floor. "Hmm, perhaps their remnants still influence this world..."

"I'd rather have **you** influencing the world, not some long-dead species." Byleth said.

"Professor, I'm sure you don't mean that..." Edelgard said, smiling.

"I do." Byleth said. "You said you're going to be the next Adrestian emperor? I want to be there when that happens."

He hugged her, and she returned it after a few seconds.

"I really don't think I deserve such an honor, having my teacher see me become one of the next great leaders of Fodlan..." Edelgard mused.

"I think you do." Byleth said.

The two stood there, hugging each other for a while, enjoying each other's comfort.

"So, you have safely disposed of those bandits. I pray that their souls find salvation." Rhea said to Byleth. "But why did they target the students to begin with? We must further investigate the true cause of all that took place. Until we know more, I ask that you support the students and relieve them of any unnecessary worry."

"I can't guarantee that for a few students, but I will do all that I can." Byleth said.

"Good. I have high expectations for you." Rhea said. "By the way, how was your time in Zanado? Legend has it, in ancient times, a goddess alighted upon this world in that very canyon. For a goddess from the heavens, Zanado could only have been a temporary haven."

"A **goddess**?" Byleth said. "I find that a little hard to believe. I mean, seriously, you should've seen how destroyed it was!"

"Long ago, the divine Seiros received a revelation from the goddess. A gift, to help guide the lost. The goddess is always watching over Fodlan from her kingdom above. However, in ancient times, the goddess graced this world with her presence and offered salvation to the people here. She is the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul."

"I...I'm having a very hard time believing this." Byleth admitted.

"I was not expecting you to say that..." Rhea said somberly. "Everyone in the monastery is a devout follower of the church. I was expecting you to be the same."

"Well, I think that people should decide for themselves right from wrong rather than using the goddess as an excuse to scapegoat someone else for their actions." Byleth said. "Also, my father never told me about all that."

"I see." Rhea said. "During your time here, I pray that you will eventually ome to devote yourself to the teachings of Seiros."

"Uh... Lady Rhea, I am sorry to interrupt. There is something I must ask about in regard to those bandits..." Seteth said as he walked up to the two of them.

"As you wish." Rhea said to him, before returning her attention to Byleth. "We shall continue our discussion when next we meet."

"A goddess... I have no memory of her. But then... I have no memory at all!" Sothis said. "Oh, how bothersome! It is as though I know...and yet I don't. Perhaps Zanado was my home back when the goddess walked the land. If so... What does that make me now? A ghost?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that's it." Byleth said.

"Hmm... No. That cannot be. I am most certainly alive." Sothis said. "Of course, we also have the mystery of why I'm here with you. Is it somehow connected? Perhaps some past regret is stopping me from moving on, and now I'm forced to stay with you instead... No, that's not it! I can't believe in such a meaningless existence! I... I..."

She yawned, and Byleth knew she had fallen asleep.


	4. Mutiny in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the warm winds blow from the sea to the south of Adrestia, residents of Fodlan know that the rainy season is upon them. Before the heavy rains take their toll, young women hurry to pick the last of the white roses. The ivory buds are woven into garlands and given to close friends or potential lovers.

"Professor, I have a new mission for your students." Rhea siad to Byleth.

"We have received reports that Lord Lonato has rallied troops against the Holy Church of Seiros." Seteth said.

"Who's Lord Lonato?" Byleth asked.

"Lord Lonato is a minor lord of the Kingdom. He has been showing hostility toward the church for some time now." Rhea explained.

"A vanguard unit from the Knights of Seiros is already on its way to his stronghold, Castle Gaspard." Seteth said. "Lord Lonato's army is nothign compared to the knights. It is quite possible the rebellion has already been suppressed."

"Even so, I would like for your class to travel with the knight' rear guard to deal with the aftermath." Rhea said.

"War zones are unpredictable." Seteth said. "We do not expect you will have cause to battle, but be prepared for the worst."

A knight walked up. "Excuse me. You sent for me, Lady Rhea?"

"This is Catherine." Rhea said. "She will be leading the knights whom you will be accompanying."

"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Catherine said to Byleth. "If you need anything, just ask."

"She is one of our bravest knights, and that is no small feat." Rhea said. "Only an exceptional few have what it takes to join the Knights of Seiros. This mission should prove useful in demonstrating to the students how foolish it would be to ever turn their blades on the church..."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Byleth said. "That's not only egotistical for someone of your position, it's basically saying 'obey me or die' to everyone in Fodlan. Don't the people deserve a voice?"

"It would be most wise of you to keep such thoughts to yourself, as even those very words could be considered heresy." Seteth warned.

"My point is being proven right now, but alright." Byleth said.

The academy had the week off to cool down from the incident with the bandits. Sylvain's birthday fell in the middle of the free week, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers. When the end of the week came around, Byleth was ready to tackle the day. He loved free days, especially if they were at the end of a long week of classes.

He got up and stretched, only to be met with a stern Sothis upon waking up.

"You have spent quite some time in here, engaging in such idle chatter." she spat. "Do you not know that we have not a moment left to waste?"

"I'm sorry." Byleth said. "I should have listened more intently."

Sothis nodded. "You must try harder from now on."

Byleth nodded, and left. He headed straight for Bernadetta's room, expecting her to be traumatized by the encounter with the bandits. Instead, he heard humming coming from her room.

She heard him walking up.

"H-huh? Um, is someone there?" Bernadetta asked. "What do you want?"

Shrugging, Byleth left. He headed down to the greenhouse and fishing pond, and found Raphael.

"Hey, Professor!" Raphael said. "Do you happen to have any food on you? I'm starving! No matter how much I eat before I train, I'm always so hungry after. My muscles must be going through a growth spurt!"

Chuckling, Byleth entered the greenhouse, finding Petra looking curiously at one of the plants.

"Hello, Petra." Byleth said. "Do the plants seem interesting to you?"

"Hello, Professor." Petra said. "The plants of Fodlan are different ones than in Brigid. And people here are unknowing of the spirits who watch over the earth and bless it. Only the goddess is known. Is that factual?"

"I'd like to hear more of these spirits sometime, Petra." Byleth said.

"I will be finding time to tell you, Professor." Petra said, smiling.

On the other side of the greenhouse, he saw Flayn, and approached her.

"Hello, Flayn." Byleth said. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Oh, hello Professor!" Flayn said. "I was just thinking about the flowers. Think about it--if the flowers within the greenhouse are removed, they will soon wilt and wither... Is that not so, Professor? I feel I can empathize with them... The flowers. Flowers that thrive--despite their environment--are truly inspiring, are they not?"

"You've got a point there, Flayn. You seem to empathize well with anything."

"Professor, I can empathize with people and plants as easily as a fish can swim! Oh, speaking of fish, Professor, might you help me with a favor?"

"What sort of favor?"

"Well, there is a ceremony related to Saint Cethleann that requires rare fish. Would you mind helping me obtain some, Professor?"

Byleth nodded. "I've been fishing a few times, so I'll see what I can do."

He was about to head to the fishing pond when his stomach growled. "Well, looks like it's time for my weekly meal with Mercedes and Annette." he said to himself. "Good thing I not only have the time to eat several meals, but that I can stomach it."

On one of the dining hall tables, he saw a School of Sorcery book.

"I wonder whose this is...?" Byleth said to himself, putting the book in his pocket.

He went and asked Annette and Mercedes if they would eat the Peach Sorbet with him, and they both accepted.

After they finished the Peach Sorbet, Byleth shared the Onion Gratin Soup with Edelgard and Ferdinand.

"I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly." Ferdinand said.

"Uh, no. I just wanted to share a meal with you two." Byleth said.

Edelgard looked sternly at the noble. "Ferdinand. **Please** stop making everything a competition against me."

When Byleth was finished with the meals, he went to find Mercedes and Annette.

"Hello, Professor." Mercedes said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Of course, Mercedes." Byleth said.

"Those who struggle with private concerns will sometimes visit the cathedral for guidance." Mercedes said. "If you have the time, why not offer your keen insight, Professor?"

"That's a great idea. I'll be sure to do that." Byleth said.

He went straight for the cathedral and, upon entering, saw the counselor to his left. He went up to her.

"Professor." the counselor said. "Here to offer your insight to the troubled students?"

Byleth nodded.

The counselor opened the advice box and handed him the two notes that were inside.

"There is a person with whom I do not get along. Childish as it may sound, we always end up quarreling. Is there nothing I can do to remedy this?" the first note read.

Byleth smiled slightly. "That sounds like Professor Hanneman..."

He wrote a response. "Try treating them like you would a friend."

He read the other note. "I want to get better at cooking, but I don't know where to start. I wish I knew someone who could help me."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Mercedes? I'm a bit surprised. She was the one who sent me here."

He wrote his response. "You should cook with Ashe."

When his two responses were finished, he went to the fishing pond to find that rare fish Flayn had requested.

Caspar swung his axe at the training dummies as hard as he could. "Tsa! Ugh! Aah! Yah!"

Edelgard walked in, hearing the noise. "Training again? You're certainly working hard, Caspar."

Caspar didn't even hear Edelgard, so he kept swinging. "Huh, ha! Rah! Hyyyah!"

Edelgard just watched him in silence.

Winded, Caspar finished his training. He stood there, breathing heavy for a few seconds, then noticed her. "Oh! Edelgard! You scared me! You shoulda said something."

"I did, but no matter." Edelgard said. "What has you training with such intensity? It's never good to neglect one's training, but overdoing it is ill-advised as well. You could already give any student here a battle they wouldn't soon forget."

"You think so?" Caspar asked. "Thanks! I appreciate that. I can't really stop training though. I gotta get better if I expect to get anywhere in this world."

"If memory serves, you're the second son of House Bergliez, right?" Edelgard asked.

"That's right. My older brother is the heir, and there are already too many mouths to feed in our family, so I can't count on any support." Caspar said. "I pretty much have to make it on my own, you know?"

"I understand. It's difficult being born a noble." Edelgard said. "Those who inherit everything also inherit great burdens, but the same can be said of those who inherit nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Caspar asked. "I don't have any troubles. Who cares if I don't inherit anything? It just means I get to cut a path to my own future. You know what your problem is, Edelgard? You always have to make everything about you."

Edelgard balled her hands into fists. "Are you picking a fight, Caspar?"

"Hey now, come on. I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Caspar said. "Always happy to fight though, if that's what you want."

"Ugh, I have no desire to bicker with you." Edelgard said, facepalming. "Good luck with your training. Good-bye."

"What was that about?" Caspar asked himself as she walked away. "I'll never understand her..."

"Petra's really nice." Bernadetta said to herself. "Never yells, never says mean things about people. Maybe she'd be my friend."

She spotted Petra. "Oh, there she is now. OK, Bernie, you can do this!"

She followed Petra into the Black Eagles classroom.

"Bernadetta, are you needing help with something?" Petra asked without turning around.

"Ah! How did you know?" Bernadetta squeaked. "Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?!"

Petra turned around, a smile on her face. "I...do not have that, no."

"Right... Um, can I ask you something? Do you want to, um...maybe, uh...be friends or something? Maybe?" Bernadetta managed. "Maybe you don't. Maybe you don't like me. I don't know what you think of me."

"What I am thinking?" Petra asked. "I am thinking that you remind me of prey."

Bernadetta started to sweat slightly. "Wh-what?"

"Yes." Petra said. "Like a rabbit in the tall grass. Always watching for enemies, and you flee at any sign of danger. You are quick also. I must be careful that I am not hunting Bernie when I take out my bow."

"Oh, you...try not to shoot me." Bernadetta said. "That's, um...nice."

"You have similarities with prey, that is all I mean to be saying."

Bernadetta started shaking. "So you're saying you might end up hunting me?!"

"There is no need to have concern. I will make sure my arrows are not hitting you." Petra joked.

"Th-that isn't comforting!" Bernadetta squeaked. "Whatever I did to deserve this, forgive me!"

Bernadetta ran out of the room, and Petra stood there, watching her leave. "You do not need forgiveness, but it is yours, if you are wanting it."

When Bernadetta didn't come back, Petra thought on where the conversation went sideways. "Was I saying something wrong?"

Byleth went to the training grounds and found Edelgard and Hubert.

"Something about this situation doesn't feel right." Hubert said as Byleth approached.

"Huh?" Byleth asked.

"Why would a minor lord raise an army against a foe he cannot possibly hope to defeat?" Hubert asked.

"To make a point?" Byleth suggested. "To show that no matter how popular the church is, there will always be those who are openly against it?"

"Hmm. Possibly." Hubert said. "But the Knights of Seiros are very strong."

"Even within the Knights of Seiros, Catherine is the strongest." Edelgard said. "By a large margin from what I've gathered. Why not seek her out as a sparring partner, Professor?"

Byleth walked up to Catherine.

"Here to train?" Catherine asked. "You really are as hardworking as they say."

Byleth smirked proudly. "That's right. I'm a force of nature."

"Huh. Maybe the gossip's wrong." Catherine said. "Hardworking people usually don't like to make a big fuss about it."

"Well, this one does." Byleth said. "Take it or leave it."

As he left a confused Catherine, he noticed a tattered overcoat and a loose button on the floor, which he picked up. He then went to the fishing pond to catch the fish Flayn had requested.

He put the bait Flayn gave him onto the hook of his fishing rod and cast the line into the pond. After a few minutes of waiting, he felt his line attract a fish. He pulled on the fishing rod with precise timing, and successfully caught the fish. After double-checking a book about fish species, he confirmed he had caught a Carassius, a fish connected to Saint Cethleann. "This is the one." he said to himself.

He brought the fish back to Flayn.

"How wonderful!" Flayn said excitedly when he showed her the fish. "I am certain Saint Cethleann would be most satisfied by this fish. If you ever wish to fish again, simply let the manager of the fishing pond know."

Byleth nodded, then left to head to the entrance hall when Jeritza caught his attention.

"Jeritza isn't usually here at the fishing pond..." Byleth said to himself.

Byleth walked up, and Jeritza noticed him.

"What?" Jeritza said. "I desired fresh air."

"Uh, that's not like you..." Byleth noted.

"True..." Jeritza said. "Since you're here, I have a favor to ask."

"I'm always up for favors."

"There is solitutde on the battlefield...but there are limits to what one can achieve alone. To be stronger, more efficient...visit the battalion guild."

Byleth nodded and headed for the marketplace.

"What do you require?" the battalion guildmaster said as Byleth approached.

"I'd like to hire some battalions." Byleth responded.

"Right this way." the guildmaster said. He led Byleth to the various groups of battalions.

Byleth's eyebrows shot up. "That's a lot..."

"With the recent attacks, such as Lord Lonato's rebellion, battalions have been in higher demand. Take your pick."

Byleth walked by the battalions before stopping at the Empire Magic Corps.

"Do you want to hire this battalion?" the guildmaster asked.

Byleth nodded.

"That'll put you out twelve hundred gold." the guildmaster said.

Byleth paid the gold, and the guildmaster whistled toward the Empire Magic Corps.

"Who do you want them assigned to?" the guildmaster asked.

"I'll put them under Edelgard von Hresvelg's command." Byleth said.

"Done." the guildmaster said. "Just sign your name here and the name of the new commander of the battalion here."

Byleth signed his name and Edelgard's in the correct spots, and the guildmaster nodded. "Done. The Empire Magic Corps are now under the command of Edelgard von Hresvelg."

"Leave it to all of us!" the lead mage said confidently.

Byleth smiled. "You're going to be a lot of fun on the battlefield."

He turned around and found himself face-to-face with Jeritza. "And you're here because?"

"You went to the battallion guild..." Jeritza responded. "Track how your battalion and those of others are faring... Although solitude is the true battle..."

Jeritza gave Byleth a steel lance, three poultries. and four noa fruits, and walked off.

"Oooookaaaaay..." Byleth said.

"You hired a battalion. That's rather surprising, my teacher." Edelgard said.

"Is it?" Byleth asked. "It really shouldn't be."

"In any case, in the battalion guild, you can find various battalions that aren't affiliated with the Church of Seiros. We're allowed to hire them if we so please, so you should familiarize yourself with the guild whenever you have the chance."

Byleth nodded and turned to leave, when Hilda spotted him. "Professor, your clothes are a bit dirty. If you don't pay attention to your hygiene, the girls won't like you! I hate when my clothes get dirty. That's one of the many reasons I find it best to train as little as possible."

Byleth shrugged his shoulders, then returned to his room to end the free day.

The next day was the start of the weekly lessons. He helped Hubert work with his swordplay, then worked with Edelgard and Petra on authority, then helped Bernadetta with her bow work. One one particular question, Bernadetta was really struggling, but she still gave her answer.

"That's correct." Byleth said.

"Wait...I got it right?! Phew..." Bernadetta said.

"Bernie, you're doing great." Byleth said. "You're acing this like no one else I've met. I'm proud of you."

"Heh-heh! Thanks!" Bernadetta said. "That's reassuring."

Byleth then helped Dorothea with swords and Caspar with brawling. Surprisingly, Caspar got one of his questions about the topic **wrong**.

"That's...incorrect." Byleth said.

"What?! How could I be wrong?"

"You got this part right, but you completely ignored this part, which resulted in this part and this part being completely thrown off." Byleth said, pointing out different parts of the brawling lesson on the chalkboard as he talked.

"Ohhh, I understand now." Caspar said.

"You did your best, Caspar. I know you're probably discouraged."

"It's all right... I know I messed up." Caspar said. "Don't worry Professor! I'll get it right next time!"

The week went by rather eventfully. A rumor quickly spread that Claude and Hilda had some prank planned, but nobody knew what the prank was until Wednesday, when Edelgard dipped her feather quill in the ink to start working on her assignment and the quill caught on fire.

She screamed and dropped the quill onto the table, which also quickly caught on fire, and Byleth got everyone backed up into the opposite corner.

A Seiros mage burst into the room and shot a Blizzard spell over the burning table, putting it out.

"Is everyone alright?" the mage asked as she turned to the students.

"We're alright." Byleth said. "But all this was due to the result of a rumored prank from Claude and Hilda."

"I heard a rumor about that." the mage said. "Typically he never goes forward with a prank like this."

"I'm going to report this straight to Seteth first thing the next free day." Byleth said, livid. "This was not only cruel, it was **dangerous**."

Edelgard got a wicked smirk on her face. "I know exactly how to beat Claude as his own game..."

"I like where this is going." Byleth said.

"Next week, I'm going to need this strange ink Claude was so helpful to give me, and a ton of smoke bombs." Edelgard said.

Byleth matched Edelgard's wicked smirk. "I'm going to **enjoy** this..."

Thursday was Lorenz's birthday, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers.

On Friday, Bernadetta came up to Byleth, Dorothea right behind her.

"May I ask a question, Professor?" Bernadetta tentatively asked.

"Go ahead." Byleth said.

Bernadetta looked down at the floor. "Um. Sorry, but you should probably just skip me. I don't have a question to ask. How would I even think of one?"

"This might surprise you, Bernie, but you just **did** ask a question. You asked a question about the possibility of thinking of a question."

"Wow! You're a genius!" Bernadetta said, surprised.

"Sometimes the right thing to say just pops in your head, whether you intend to think of it or not." Byleth explained. "Most of the time, you're not really thinking of a good question at all. Don't cut yourself short just because you don't have a good question to ask. If you're not understanding something, speak up about it."

"I...thank you, Professor." Bernadetta said. "I won't forget this!"

At the end of the lesson on Saturday, Linhardt came up to Byleth.

"Need something, Linhardt?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, in fact I do." Linhardt said. "If I must go into battle, it's best for me to study faith and be a Bishop. Playing a supporting role should keep me far away from the carnage."

"That's doable." Byleth said. "I'll adjust your goals."

"Thank you, Professor. I'd personally love to not deal with any more bloodshed myself, unless I'm healing that of my friends."

"Thank you, Lady Bernadetta. I will take my leave." a traveler said.

"Oh, good. Bye!" Bernadetta said. "Uh, good-bye!"

Bernadetta watched her leave until she could no longer see her. "Finally... Oh, that was awful. Just terrifying."

Byleth walked up to her. "Hey Bernadetta. What's going on?"

Bernadetta quickly turned around. "Ah! Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

After she calmed down, she explained what she was doing. "It was nothing big. That lady just wanted me to show her around a bit. But strangers are just so nerve-racking."

Byleth tilted his head, curious. "You've never seemed scared of **me**... I'm probably more of a stranger than anyone else here."

"Oh yeah? How about when I first met you and I would't come out of the corner or even uncover my face?" Bernadetta countered.

A realization hit her. "Actually, now that you mention it, it's funny. Once I started talking to you, I stopped feeling scared. I wonder why..."

She looked him in the eye. "You know, Professor, you might be the first person I've been able to speak to normally since I got here, and I have no idea why."

Byleth placed a hand on Bernadetta's shoulder. "I think I know the reason why. The fear of something is often scarier than the actual something itself. You were scared I was going to hurt you, but after I'd proven otherwise, you've started to calm down around me."

He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a hug. "In a way, you're like a daughter to me..."

Bernadetta could feel her heart rate stabilize. "A daughter...? How so?"

Byleth smiled. "You're sweet, funny, full of charm, and you always come to me for support..." he said as he rubbed her back.

"You really think so...?" Bernadetta asked.

"Yes I do..." Byleth said. "I care a lot about you..."

Bernadetta pulled back, and Byleth let go. "You've always been so kind to me... I guess that's the reason why I stopped being scared around you..."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad, regardless." Byleth said.

"I'm happy about it too!" Bernadetta said happily. "When we first started out here, we had to do drills...outside. I skipped those every chance I got. It's a terrible idea--going out in the forest will all these people you don't even know!"

"I understand completely." Byleth said. "Beyond my father, I barely interacted with my fellow mercenaries before coming here."

"Finally, someone can relate!" Bernadetta said. "Thanks to you, though, I can actually make it through class now. I'm grateful for that."

She looked at the floor. "I don't know what I'd do...if you weren't here..."

Byleth caressed Bernadetta's cheek, and she looked back up at him.

"It's all right." Byleth said, smiling.

"Sorry..." Bernadetta said, sniffling. "I'm OK..."

She smiled, gaining confidence. "I am OK. I'm doing just fine. I feel safe here, thanks to you."

"I think we can do it..." Bernadetta said as she and Dorothea tended to the weeds on Saturday.

"Yes, let's do it." Dorothea said confidently.

The two worked hard, and Byleth was impressed by their results at the end of their work.

At the end of the week, Byleth checked their progress.

Edelgard learned Battallion Vantage, Hubert **finally** learned _Wrath Strike_ , Bernadetta got greater lance prowess, and Petra learned _Grounder_.

Byleth chose to rest on the next free day, and his students were very refreshed for the class lesson of the week.

After the lesson on Tuesday, Bernadetta came up to Byleth. "Professor? If I have to hit someone, I want to do it from so far away that there's no way I can get hit back. I think I want to master the bow, and then people everywhere will know me as Bernie the Sniper!"

"Bernie the Sniper. I love it!" Byleth said. "Sure, I'll adjust your goals."

"Thank you, Professor! I know you won't regret this! I'll be the best archer in all of Fodlan!"

"Look, Professor! We did great!" Bernadetta said.

Byleth looked out at the area in front of the classrooms. "Holy moly, that's **perfect**!"

"Thank you, Professor." Dorothea said. "Bern seems to really know what she's doing with the weeding."

"You don't do too shabby yourself, Dorothea." Byleth said. "That entire section there? You did that all yourself. I was watching."

"Oh, I see now." Dorothea said.

Bernadetta learned Close Counter, Ferdinand got greater axe prowess, Caspar got greater brawling prowess, Dorothea got greater sword prowess, and Petra got greater axe prowess.

The next free day was Edelgard's birthday. Byleth bought her some birthday flowers.

"Thank you, my teacher." Edelgard said, surprised.

"I could never forget the birthday of my favorite student..." Byleth said.

"Really...?" Edelgard said. "I'm your...favorite?"

Byleth nodded, smiling.

Edelgard blushed, then set the flowers on the table and hugged him, and he rubbed her back as he returned the hug.

"Professor..." Edelgard breathed.

The two looked at each other, and then Byleth impulsively kissed Edelgard's cheek.

"P-Professor!" Edelgard said, blushing even more.

She then noticed Byleth was also blushing. "W-wait...do you have a crush on me?!"

"It would appear so." Byleth said. "At least I know my heart's in the right place. Right here, with the beautiful girl in front of me."

"Professor, stop teasing me..." Edelgard said, blushing even more.

"I'm just saying the truth." Byleth said. "You're a very beautiful girl, Edelgard. I'm surprised that the guys here aren't fighting each other over you."

"You really think I'm beautiful...?" Edelgard asked after a few seconds.

Byleth nodded. "With all of my heart. I would die right now if it would make you happy."

Edelgard turned beet-red, and Byleth waited for her response.

Her response came. "Can we kiss?"

Byleth seemed caught off-guard. "This soon?"

"Yes..." Edelgard said. "I don't want to wait for this..."

"You're sure?" Byleth asked. "We've barely started anything between us, y'know."

"But I **want** to start something between us." Edelgard insisted. "Don't you get it, Professor? You've been so kind and so forgiving with me these past few months that I...I've fallen in love with you."

Byleth didn't speak, but his mind was racing. She actually shared the same feelings for him that he did for her!

He glanced around, making sure nobody else was in the room, then looked back at Edelgard. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Edelgard said. "I'm ready... Kiss me, my teacher..."

Byleth leaned in, wrapping his arms tight around Edelgard, and passionately kissed her lips.

Edelgard happily returned the kiss, and they stood there kissing for what felt like forever.

When they finally broke the kiss, both of them were beet-red.

"I..." Byleth managed. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah..." Edelgard breathed. "I've never felt so happy..."

"So, um...does that make us a legitimate couple now...?"

Edelgard nodded. "But we'll have to keep it a secret. Even though this relationship will be purely platonic, there could still be major ramifications if word of this gets out."

"We **will** keep it a secret." Byleth said, hugging Edelgard again. "I promise."

Edelgard returned the hug, and the two remained there for a little longer, enjoying each other's embrace.

After the two went in separate directions, he went to Jeralt. "Hey Dad. You heard about our mission?"

Jeralt nodded. "Castle Gaspard, eh? I've been there once before. Many years ago... It was by request of the son of that family... Christophe, I think it was. On a side note, it seems I've lost something. When you have a minute, can you help me look for it?"

"Will do, Dad. In fact, I'll look for it now." Byleth said.

"Thanks, kiddo." Jeralt said. "It's a wooden flask. If you find it, bring it to me, alright?"

Byleth nodded. He hugged his father, then left to find the flask. He scoured the entire second floor of the tower, and eventually found it near the entrance to the audience chamber. He picked it up and went back to Jeralt.

"Thanks." Jeralt said when Byleth gave him the flask. "That was helpful. Feels good, doesn't it? If you come across any more lost items, be sure to find their owner right away."

Byleth nodded and left.

When he got down to the first floor, he took a look at the few items he's found so far. A wooden button, a tattered overcoat, a School of Sorcery book, and a sketch of a sigil.

He decided to return the tattered overcoat first. He went to the dining hall and walked up to Caspar.

"Hello, Caspar." Byleth said.

"Hey Professor!" Caspar said. "Ahh, today's meal was delicious! Linhardt keeps bothering me about eating too fast. Says I'm gonna choke or something."

Byleth chuckled. "Well, when you're busy there's no alternative. Besides, I'm a bit of a fast eater myself."

"Absolutely! I knew you'd see things my way." Caspar said.

Byleth nodded. "While I'm here..."

He pulled out the tattered overcoat. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, that's definitely mine! You really saved me with this. I owe you one, Professor!"

Smiling, Byleth turned and headed to get himself some food when Seteth stopped him.

"If you have a moment, I would like a word." Seteth said.

Byleth groaned. "I've been following all the faculty protocol, Seteth."

"It's not that, I assure you." Seteth said. "It has been brought to my attention that certain individuals have been making advances toward Flayn. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Actually, no." Byleth said. "I've heard nothing about that."

"If you **do** see anyone getting too close with Flayn, please, inform me of it at once."

"I personally believe that Flayn should be free to make her own choices." Byleth said. "My own father gave me such freedom when I was younger than her."

Byleth left the conversation at that, and headed to get some food. He chose the daily special, the pickled rabbit skewers, and sat down. Right as he took his first bite, Petra and Ingrid sat down with him, and they enjoyed their meal together. After that, he had the Two-Fish Sauté with Mercedes and Annette. The three of them talked for a long time about the various types of sweets they could all make together.

After the meals, he left the dining hall and saw Sylvain.

"Hey Professor, Ashe was looking for you." Sylvain said. "He's in the cathedral right now."

"Right. Thanks, Sylvain." Byleth said.

He went to the cathedral and found Ashe in one of the pews on the far left.

"Hey, Professor..." Ashe said.

"Is something wrong...?" Byleth asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah..." Ashe said. "It's just...what's going to happen to Lonato? If he's killed, I... I don't know how I'll live with that."

"Do you think it would help if you were there with him...?" Byleth asked.

Ashe thought for a minute, then slowly nodded. "I think it would."

Byleth nodded. "My class is going to help deal with that. Do you want to assist us?"

Ashe stood up, nodding again. "Yes I do, Professor! I want to be there with Lord Lonato so I can at least talk to him."

"On the topic of Lord Lonato, I have something that I think might help you feel a little better..." Byleth said, pulling out an Armored Bear Stuffy and giving it to him.

"Whoa. Thank you!" Ashe said, hugging the stuffed bear. "It's really soft..."

"You're going to be okay, Ashe." Byleth said, putting his hand on Ashe's shoulder. "I promise."

He returned to the dining hall, and had the Fruit and Herring Tart with Marianne and Leonie, which all three of them enjoyed.

After the meal, he went to the head chef.

"Would you like to make a meal, Professor?" she asked.

"I've heard Ashe is a pretty good cook. Do you know if he's available?"

Right as he said that, Ashe entered. "Oh, Professor! You're going to cook today, too?"

Byleth nodded. "I've heard you're really good at this."

"I love to cook!" Ashe exclaimed. "What are we making today?"

"I was thinking we make the Immortality Stew."

Ashe nodded, and the two of them went straight to work.

"I have a lot of experience in the ktichen. I can make just about anything." Ashe said.

"Maybe you and Bernadetta could have a cook-off." Byleth suggested.

"That'd be very cool! But I'm not sure if she would like cooking as a competition."

"She does have a talent for it."

Ashe nodded. "That's true."

They finished making the stew.

Satisfied with his day, Byleth returned to his room.

Classes for the week went by relatively unremarkably. On Monday, Petra came up to Byleth with a request.

"People are calling me a Thief, but I would never be doing bad things." Petra siad. "It is because I am moving very quickly without my enemies noticing. This is why I must be learning the bow and sword."

Byleth nodded. "I'll adjust your goals to accommodate with your needs."

Bernadetta and Dorothea did the weeding again, and once again did a perfect job.

"You two are really starting to get the hang of it." Byleth said.

Edelgard and Caspar learned _Helm Splitter_ , Hubert learned Banshee, Ferdinand learned _Knightkneeler_ , Hubert gained greater Faith magic,and Dorothea learned Thoron.

"Hello, Bern." Dorothea said.

Bernadetta started to panic again. "Oh no. What did I do this time? Did I offend you? Is this your revenge?"

"No, not at all." Dorothea assured her. "I just want to talk."

"If you promise not to resort to violence, I'll do whatever you want." Bernadetta said.

Dorothea sighed. "Bern, I've just been worried about you. That's all. When I said I was your friend, you ran away, saying something about your father. Remember?"

"Um... Vaguely..." Bernadetta mumbled as she looked at the floor.

Dorothea placed her hand on Bernadetta's shoulder. "I know you've lived through some bad times. If you could tell me about it, maybe I could help?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bernadetta tentatively responded.

"Please." Dorothea said calmly. "Your father's not here now. Whatever it is, you're safe to tell me."

Bernadetta took a deep breath. "All right..."

The two of them sat at one of the desks, and Bernadetta began her story.

"My parents told me to never befriend a commoner. They said that commoners are scum and that they'd crush any that tried to come near me."

"Hang on. **Scum**? They called me--I mean commoners--they called us **scum**?"

"Yeah." Bernadetta said. "But once, a long time ago, I did secretly make friends with one...a boy. When my father found out about him, he disappeared the very next day. I heard he was found beaten half to death. I never saw him again."

She sighed. "Since then, I've been terrified of making friends with anyone. Commoners, especially."

"I... I never knew that kind of thing really happened." Dorothea said. "You hear stories, sure, but... Oh, Bern. I'm so sorry."

Bernadetta started to cry.

"I'm **proud** to be your commoner friend!" Dorothea said proudly.

"Dorothea!" Bernadetta leapt into Dorothea's arms, crying into her shoulder.

"Hey how, realx." Dorothea said calmly. "There's nothing to bawl about. If your dad tried to beat me up, I'd return the favor and then some."

Bernadetta managed to control her crying enough to manage another sentence. "Return...the favor?"

"When I was in the opera, you better believe I had run-ins with the most wicked, terrible men." Dorothea said. "I survived kidnappings, attempted murders, all kinds of stuff. But you know what? I broke those guys' arms. **Snap**! It was a thank-you for all the trouble they went through trying to hurt me.

"You're incredible, Dorothea." Bernadetta said.

"So now that you know I can defend myself, can we be friends, Bern?"

"All right." Bernadetta said, calming down. "Yeah. Yeah!

The two girls hugged again.

The next Monday, it was time. The Black Eagles, joined by Ashe, headed out to the Magdred Way.

"No matter how powerful our enemies may be, there is no need to worry so long as we're with Catherine, the mighty wielder of Thunderbrand." Hubert said.

"Thunderbrand?" Byleth asked.

"You mean you don't know? My weapon is called Thunderbrand. It's one of the Heroes' Relics." Catherine said. "A long, long time ago, the goddess bestowed divine weapons upon 10 heroes, which were passed down to their descendants. It's an honor to wield, but I'm afraid there won't be any chance for that today. Our mission is to help clean up the aftermath, not to fight."

"One must wonder why Lord Lonato would incite such a reckless rebellion." Hubert mused.

"It all goes back to the Tragedy of Duscur..." Catherine said.

"I've heard of it." Byleth said.

"I remember that day well." Edelgard said. "No one saw that day coming. Roughly four years ago, the king of Faerghus was murdered by the people of Duscur. I believe that about sums it up, correct?"

"To put it simply, yes. But there's more to that story." Catherine said. "They had accomplices within the Kingdom as well. Lord Lonato's son, Christophe, was one of them, and so he was handed over to the church for execution."

"The church executes criminals?" Byleth asked.

"Speaking from the church's perspective, we simply passed judgement according to our doctrine in place of the Kingdom, which was in complete chaos."

"Whether the Kingdom was in chaos or not, that's a messed up doctrine." Byleth said. "Did they even give Christophe a fair trial?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't there when the trial happened." Catherine said. "But whatever the truth behind that incident may be, Lord Lonato has harbored resentment toward the church ever since."

"He's damn well justified about that." Byleth spat. "I doubt anyone would be happy toward a church that executed their **children**."

"Well..." Catherine said. "To be more specific, his grudge isn't only against the church. It's also against the one who turned Christophe over to them..."

A church soldier ran up to them. "Report! The enemy is approaching! They can't be avoided. Their numbers are far greater than we predicted. They used the fog to slip past the knights' perimeter!"

"It looks like our mission just changed, Professor." Catherine said, drawing Thunderbrand. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

As they entered the fog, the glow of Thunderbrand was able to barely pierce through it enough for everyone to see each other.

"This is a little unnerving..." Ashe said.

"It's going to be alright, Ashe..." Byleth said. "We'll make it through, together..."

Ashe nodded, pulling an arrow out as he gripped his bow.

"With this fog, it's impossible to tell where the enemy might be...or how many of them there are." Catherine said. "The enemy could be trying to surround us, but they shouldn't have enough soldiers to form a tight circle. Take down anyone who breaks through the fog, and let's push through!"

Edelgard sniffed the air. "That smell... It's fresh blood. It seems the battle has already started within the fog."

Caspar started to charge forward, but Catherine stopped him. "Proceed with caution! Wait for them to enter your field of view."

As the Black Eagles slowly advanced, a soldier bearing an axe appeared from the fog, and Petra drew her sword, facing him.

"Lord Lonato doesn't deserve such sadness and anger..." the soldier said. "Now it's your turn to suffer!"

Ashe was shocked. "Why, Lonato? Why did you drag so many others into this?"

Another soldier appeared, brandishing a sword. "You think we're just gonna do nothing while you try to kill our lord?!"

Both soldiers were easily defeated, and the Black Eagles continued, as more enemies came from the fog.

Byleth used a _Wrath Strike_ on an archer that had just revealed himself, And Caspar and Ashe double-teamed a swordsman, allowing Dorothea to get the final blow easily with a Thoron.

"My teacher..." Edelgard said as she approached Byleth. "I...I saw us, going forward together, just the two of us... Neither of us made it out..."

"Then we'll move cautiously, and we'll bring the whole class with us." Byleth said.

Edelgard fought an axe soldier, but her own axe's blade broke before she could deliver the kill.

The soldier sneered and started to charge at her before Byleth intercepted him, killing him in the blink of an eye.

Ashe charged forward, bringing his bow to bear against a mage, and was able to deal two swift shots to him before the mage turned toward him.

"I won't let you anywhere near Lord Lonato!" the mage said.

Ferdinand killed a soldier about to attack Petra, and Bernadetta snuck behind her and, waiting for the mage to come to attack either of them.

On their north, a lance soldier suddenly appeared, and the three of them easily took him down.

Despite on his dying breath, the soldier managed one last sentence. "Lord Lonato... Please don't die..."

Edelgard bent down on one knee and somberly placed a hand on the soldier's shoulder as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe Lord Lonato has the strength to carry on." she said, a twinge of sadness in her voice.

She gently rested his head on the ground, and the soldier died.

Edelgard stood back up and continued, trying to put the whole thing out of her mind.

Petra charged at the mage Ashe had attacked earlier, trying out her new ability _Grounder_.

"You will be slapped down!" she shouted as her sword plunged through the mage, killing him instantly. A few moments later, the fog started to lift.

Catherine slowly walked forward as the fog lifted, revealing everyone.

Thunderbrand started to glow in its sheath, and she drew it, leaping up into the air. She came crashing down, instantly killing one of the first two soldiers she saw. The other gripped his lance and ran forward at Catherine.

His first swing missed, and his second swing clanged with Thunderbrand. He never got a third swing in, because Catherine slashed Thunderbrand across his chest, killing him.

"It's you..." someone said to her left.

The fog fully lifted, and Catherine could see Lord Lonato and the few remaining soldiers still alive at his sides.

"Thunderstrike Cassandra!" Lonato bellowed. "It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!"

She laughed. "The only name I answer to is Catherine. Prepare to taste the blade of one who serves the goddess."

She pointed Thunderbrand at Lonato. "Now you face a Knight of Seiros!"

Byleth noticed that Edelgard had a disgusted look on her face.

"The fog has cleared." Lonato said. "There's nothing left to hide you or the filthy Central Church from the judgement of the goddess!"

The Black Eagles charged forward, with Byleth and Ashe taking the lead.

Just as their charge started, Byleth screeched to a halt, his eyes going wide.

A soldier was pointing his lance at a fallen Bernadetta, who was frozen with fear.

"Oh, Bernie..." she said. "You're really not cut out for this..."

Byleth clenched his sword so tight he felt the handle crack. Not again. He **refused** to let anyone harm her. He made a promise to protect his students.

He activated Divine Pulse, travelling back to several minutes before Bernadetta fell.

He laid eyes on the soldier with the lance, who at that point had yet to approach.

" **Leave that one to me**." Byleth snarled, pointing. " **I will deal with him**."

"What's your problem?" Caspar asked.

Byleth glared as Caspar, and the student remained silent.

As the fight continued to rage on, Byleth stormed across the battlefield.

He noticed Hubert use his first _Wrath Strike_ , but paid it no mind, because he didn't care.

He didn't care about anyone in his way. He didn't care if Bernadetta actually **had** gotten hurt. He wanted that soldier **dead**.

Ashe looked shocked. He'd never seen Byleth this angry before.

"Professor?" he asked.

" **Stay back**." Byleth responded.

"O-okay..." Ashe said, watching.

The soldier Byleth had his eyes on approached.

" **You will _die_ today**!" Byleth roared.

The soldier took a few steps back, holding onto his lance as if it might save his life.

The pupils in Byleth's eyes constricted, and he lit into the soldier like a saltwater crocodile. He slashed both of the soldier's arms off with his sword, thrust the soldier's own lance through his neck, severed his body in half at the stomach, and plunged his sword through the soldier's head, all in seven seconds.

He remained motionless, both hands firmly on his sword's handle, for several moments.

He slowly pulled his sword out of the soldier's skull, not even bothering to wipe the blood off of his face.

His entire class stared at him the entire time, and even when he pulled the sword out and started to walk towards Lonato.

Hubert made his way to Edelgard as the class followed him.

"I am eternally grateful he chose our class, Lady Edelgard..." he said. "Witnessing him as an enemy would spell doom for us all..."

Edelgard nodded in silence.

"You all just gonna stand there? We've got bitches to kill!" Byleth said.

The Black Eagles continued marching forward, and Byleth continued to light into the other soldiers he saw.

"You!" Lonato said upon seeing Catherine approach him. "I will be the one to kill you, no other!"

"You have lost all sense of justice." Catherine said. "You want to fight me? So be it. I'll send you to meet your goddess."

The two pointed their weapons at each other, prepared to battle.

" **Stop**!" Ashe shouted at the top of his lungs, halting both of them in their tracks.

"Stand down, Ashe." Lonato said. "I must destroy these evil-doers by any means necessary!"

"Please surrender, Lonato!" Ashe insisted. "Whatever your reasons for doing this, we can still talk it out!"

"Rhea is an infidel who has deceived the people and desecrated the goddess!" Lonato spat. "We have virtue and the goddess herself on our side!"

Edelgard nodded to herself.

"Even if all that's true, dragging the townsfolk into it like this isn't right!" Ashe insisted.

"Enough." Lonato said, silencing Ashe. "If that is how you feel, prepare yourself. I'm putting an end to this!"

The Black Eagles surrounded him.

"You have been deceived by that witch..." Lonato said. "I will show you the truth!"

Caspar charged at him, using _Helm Splitter_ , which dealt significant damage to Lonato, but Lonato retaliated before Caspar could leap back, and he fell onto his back.

"What? I lost?" Caspar said as he retreated. "Not me. Never me..."

Byleth tried to use Divine Pulse, but nothing happened.

"Just the one use?!" he said to himself. "Sothis, you and I will need to talk about this."

The Black Eagles continued hounding away at Lonato, several of them being forced to retreat. Due to her broken axe, however, Edelgard held back.

Finally, Byleth could strike. He used a _Wrath Strike_ , which slashed through Lonato and knocked him off of his horse.

"That vile woman..." Lonato managed. "Christophe... Forgive me..."

Ashe was at Lonato's side in an instant. "Lonato..."

"Ashe..." Lonato managed, putting a hand to Ashe's cheek. "You...must rule Gaspard...in my stead..."

"I will, Lonato..." Ashe said, tears streaming down his face. "I-I'll make you proud..."

"You already...have..." Lonato managed. "You fought...for what you thought...was right..."

His hand started to slip off of Ashe's face. "You...are...my son...Ashe..."

Lonato's hand fell to the ground, and he died in his son's arms.

"Lonato, I..." Ashe said, his voice quivering.

Catherine sighed. "I never thought I'd see Lonato meet this fate."

"I'm not much of a believer in fate." Byleth said. "He carved out this life for himself."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Catherine said. She turned toward the remaining knights that came with her. "Well done, everyone. Let's gather our troops and go."

"Damn it! It was all so pointless." Caspar ranted. "I've never seen so many people utterly heartbroken..."

"Forcing innocent citizens to risk their lives..." Ferdinand added. "That man was not a noble, but a monster."

"What could have pushed Lord Lonato to this point?" Hubert asked.

"Everyoe was a bit shaken by the militia fighting alongside our enemies." Edelgard said to Byleth.

"I don't want to believe it was the militia." Byleth said. "I just kept telling myself that they weren't ordinary citizens. They were trained soldiers of Lonato's army. And I will continue to believe it."

"Denial?" Edelgard asked, shocked. "I wasn't expecting that from you..."

"Some call it that." Byleth said. "I call it believing what I want to."

Edelgard nodded. "Those soldiers...it would be disrespectful to call them victims when they died for what they believed in."

Byleth put his hand on Edelgard's shoulder. "Whatever the beliefs were, there is no truer honor than dying for your cause."

Edelgard put her hand on his. "Still, we have no choice but to eliminate those who cling to unreasonable ideas of justice."

She turned toward him. "Even if our enemies are the gods themselves...we must never lose sight of our goal."

Byleth wrapped his arms around her, staring into her eyes. "I completely agree. Our paths are the same, and we will travel them together."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that." Edelgard said. "Really, I'm just like Lonato. I, too, will be the sort of ruler who's willing to risk the life of my citizens in service of a higher cause. It's not possible to change the world without sacrifice. Dying for the greater good is not a death in vain."

Byleth kissed Edelgard's lips, and she returned the gesture.

Catherine walked up, and they quickly let go of each other.

"Professor..." Catherine said. "I'm afraid this incident is far more serious than anticipated."

She handed him a rolled-up note. "I found this on Lord Lonato. It's a note that mentions a plant to **assassinate** Lady Rhea. We can't tell who sent it, so the source is suspect, but the content is too disturbing to ignore."

"The monastery is well-defended." Byleth said. "We should be fine."

"I won't deny that, but we must report this to Lady Rhea right away." Catherine said. "I hope that it's nothing..."

"I am glad to see that you have returned safely." Rhea said. "The goddess is gracious with her divine protection."

Byleth tried to mask his discomfort.

"But it was not only her divine protection that shielded you, was it?" Rhea asked. "You are just as skilled as I had hoped."

Byleth shook his head. "In truth, I had been stalling in my abilities on the battlefield in an effort to learn to teach here. My students deserve the praise. They were the ones who carried the day."

"I am not so sure." Rhea responded. "I heard some of the students were...hesitant about fighting the militia. However, we must punish any sinner who may inflict harm upon believers, even if those sinners are civilians. I pray the students learned a valuable lesson about the fate that awaits all who are foolish enough to point their blades towards the heavens."

Byleth wanted to end the conversation right there. He was **not** comfortable with talking about punishing people for their own beliefs.

"Our real concern is what Catherine reported." Seteth said, thankfully steering the conversation in another direction. "The secret message that was in Lord Lonato's possession. It contains a deplorable plot to target the archbishop on the day of the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. The plan seems unrealistic at best... But a threat is a threat. We must maintain constant vigilance. To that end, I would like for you and your students to help with security on the day of the ritual."

"Won't that endanger the students?" Byleth immediately asked. "I don't want to see them hurt..."

"Even if they encounter an enemy whom they cannot best, they should be fine so long as they have you on their side." Rhea said.

"The Rite of Rebirth is of paramount importance." Seteth added. "It is when the Church of Seiros and its believers unite to pray for the return of the goddess. The archbishop and I will be confined to the Goddess Tower once the ritual begins. Of course, the knights will be on high alert as well, but there aren't enough of them to keep watch on every corner of the monastery. It is far from ideal to be forced to mobilize students, but the gravity of this situation requires that we all bend to avoid breaking."

"While their is no need to fear for my safety, we cannot turn a blind eye to those who would blasepheme so heinously." Rhea said.

"With any luck, this will all be for naught. Still, be on your guard."


	5. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun grows stronger and the nights grow ever shorter, the Blue Sea Star returns to the sky once more. Believed to be the goddess's home, her followers look to the star and commence celebrations of her rebirth. On the grounds of Garreg Mach Monastery, a grand ceremony is held in honor of this much anticipated event. Every true follower of the Church of Seiros is sure to be in attendance.

"Our mission this month is to patrol and set up defenses to stop the assassination plot." Edelgard said.

"I wonder if an assassination attempt is truly the goal of our enemy." Hubert added.

"It's a diversion." Byleth immediately responded.

"Yes, I think so too." Edelgard said. "A barely concealed secret message, trying to distract us from whatever's really going on. Sloppy, to say the least. And while everyone is out searching for a phantom assassin, they'll be free to accomplish their true goal with ease."

"The monastery houses many valuable weapons." Ferdinand suggested. "Perhaps that is their aim?"

"I hear the monastery has a treasure vault." Dorothea added. "Seems like the sort of place a foe would like some alone time in."

"Garreg Mach is immense, and not just above ground but below as well." Linhardt chimed in. "Perhaps their aim lies beneath the monastery..."

"It seems to me that we should search the monastery for a clue as to what the enemy might be after." Hubert suggested. "Of course, we must never underestimate the need for preparedness, in case a batte should ensue."

"A secret meeting, Professor?" a woman asked as she and a boy walked up. "Oh, we haven't been introduced. I am Shamir."

"Shamir is one of the Knights of Seiros." Edelgard explained. "And this young man is-"

"I work for Lady Rhea! And I'm Shamir's apprentice!" the boy said excitedly. "Oh, the name's Cyril."

"You work for Rhea?" Byleth asked.

"Yep. I help Lady Rhea with all kinds of stuff." Cyril said. "I've gotta protect Lady Rhea, so that's why I've gotta learn all I can from Shamir."

"Cyril adores Rhea." Shamir said. "That aside, if you need anything, ask."

Caspar's birthday rolled around, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers.

The next free day, Byleth awoke to Sothis thinking to herself.

"A Hero's Relic..." she mused.

"Do you know something?" Byleth asked.

"However could I know something?" Sothis asked. "Still, it is heavy on my mind. The Stone within the sword... A glow of red..."

Sothis realized Byleth was still looking at her. "Hm? Oh, it is nothing."

Byleth checked the bulletin board, and saw two particular quests he found rather interesting.

Recognizing the handwriting of the first, he went to look for Manuela, finding her at the fishing pond.

"Professor." Manuela said. "I hope you're well. As for me, I had a date with a splendid speciment of a knight. But now he's suddenly not in the mood to see me again. I blame all these rumors of a deathly figure showing up in town. Such an uproar must have, beyond reason, drawn his attention away from me."

"Whatever the reason, he's missing out." Byleth said. "How old are you, 25 or something?"

"Professor, you tease..." Manuela said, putting a hand to her cheek. "Though it's considered rude to ask a woman her age, I do appreciate that you think I'm over fifteen years younger than I actually am."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "I didn't think you were that old. You look young as ever."

"I didn't know I'd taken care of myself that well..." Manuela said. "Anyways, you saw what I put on the bulletin board, right?" Manuela asked.

"Yes, that's actually why I'm here." Byelth said.

Manuela nodded. "It's extremely important that professors tend to their own studies as well. If you agree, I'd be more than happy to share my knowledge."

"Of course, Manuela." Byleth said. "Think you can give me a bit of sword practice? I noticed I was faltering while fighting Lonato."

"Sure thing." Manuela said.

The two practiced various sword techniques for the next hour.

When Byleth returned to his room, he looked at the other quest he noticed. When he read it, he went to the stables and found Ferdinand.

"Professor, I was just about to look for you." Ferdinand said.

"Well, I found you first." Byleth said. "Any clue what the assassins might be after? What they might do?"

"Hmm..." Ferdinand said. "Setting fire to the stables to distract everyone, to cause a commotion. It is the oldest trick in the book, but I cannot shake the thought that our enemies may attempt it..."

He steeled himself. "I will stand guard and watch over the stable...and the knights' horses. They are truly magnificent."

"Whatever happens, we can take it. After all we've been through, looking for clues like this is about as easy as hosting a tea party."

"Indeed." Ferdinand said. "On the topic of tea, I made a dreadful mistake and ended up with two of the same tea set. Now I must gift one of them to someone who can appreciate its value. Could you help me find someone deserving of such a precious gift?"

Byleth had the answer immediately. "Sure thing. I'll gift it to Lorenz immediately."

Ferdinad gave him the tea set, and he set out to look for Lorenz immediately.

He went back to the fishing pond and spotted Lorenz.

"Hello, Lorenz." Byleth said.

"Greetings, Professor." Lorenz responded. "You know, the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is the most significant ritual in the Church of Seiros. Could it be that someone has spread these rumors of an assassination plot merely with the intention to hinder the celebration?"

"That's pretty tasteless." Byleth said. "Before I forget, Ferdinand needed me to give this to someone who appreciates tea. Hopefully that's you."

Byleth pulled out the tea set, and Lorenz accepted it.

He returned to Ferdinand. "I gave it to Lorenz. He seemed to like it."

"Thank you for your help, Professor! There is nothign quite like a tea party to brighten your spirits, don't you think? If you would like to get to know someone better, try inviting them to have tea with you."

"I have someone in mind, now that you say that." Byleth said.

Byleth went to the Black Eagles classroom. Before he saw Edelgard, he noticed Dorothea, who was sitting by herslef, worried.

"Are you alright, Dorothea?" Byleth asked, sitting down next to her.

"People die in every battle." Dorothea said. "And it can be by sword or magic, but... But depending on who it is that died... Depending on who died, it's different."

Byleth wrapped an arm around her. "It's different if it's someone you know who was lost..."

Dorothea nodded and hugged him. "I hope nothing bad happens this month."

Byleth glanced at Edelgard, who was thankfully looking for something on one of the bookshelves, then returned Dorothea's hug.

When their hug broke, he got up and noticed a few things on the floor near the chalkboard. A white glove, and a bag of tea leaves. He pocketed the bag, reminding himself he needed to return it, but knew the white glove was Edelgard's.

"Our enemy's true target..." Edelgard said to herself. "What could it be?"

"Edelgard?" Byleth asked.

"Gah!" Edelgard said, sharply turning around. "Oh, i-it's you, Professor..."

Byleth rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry... Didn't mean to spook you..."

"It's fine." Edelgard said. "I should be more aware of my surroundings anyhow."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what our enemy might be really after." Edelgard said. "The monastery has been around for nearly a millennium. It's only logical that there are secrets here. We'd better investigate. Would you mind asking around and seeing what you can dig up? Once you've uncovered some leads, we'll regroup."

"I'll take a look around." Byleth said. "I'll make sure I come back to you with more information. By the way, here. I found this near the chalkboard."

He pulled out the white glove.

"How did you know this was mine? Thank you, my teacher."

"You're welcome, Edelgard."

The two hugged quickly, then let go of each other.

"I was actually wondering something..." Byleth said. "Would you like to have some tea with me?"

"Of course, Professor. When will it happen?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes from now?" Byleth said. "I don't want to keep you waiting for too long, but I do need time to prepare."

Edelgard smiled. "Of course. I will be there."

Fifteen minutes later, Edelgard arrived at the place where Byleth had set up the tea party.

"I'm glad you called me here." Edelgard said. "This...is actually my first time having tea with someone else."

"It's my first time too." Byleth said. "I'm glad it was with you."

Edelgard smiled.

Byleth poured two cups of tea, then offered one to Edelgard.

The two clinked their cups together, then sipped their tea. They discussed the monastery security needed, debated over what species of cats was the best, and talked about each other's ambitions.

Edelgard sipped her tea, but burned her mouth from sipping a little too fast. "Ah! It's quite hot."

"You alright, Edelgard?" Byleth asked.

"I'm fine, my teacher." Edelgard said. "I simply sipped my tea a little too fast."

Byleth smiled, and playfully popped a biscuit into Edelgard's mouth.

Edelgard giggled as she ate the biscuit.

"You're much more meticulous than I would have guessed." Edelgard said.

Byleth blushed. "Th-thank you, Edelgard. I always try to give you only the very best."

It was Edelgard's turn to blush. "My teacher, you're so sweet..."

"Um..." Byleth said. "I saw you looking at the horses the other day, so I went and bought you these..."

Byleth opened a bag and pulled out a pair of riding boots.

"I appreciate it." Edelgard said, accepting the riding boots.

"Your hair's looking really good, Edelgard..." Byleth said.

Edelgard smiled. "I don't fuss with makeup all that much, but I do take excellent care of my hair."

Byleth smiled, and his eyes started to glance lower and lower down Edelgard.

"Is something on your mind?" Edelgard asked, snapping him back to attention.

"Y-yeah..." Byleth said. "I was hoping we could do...y'know, **that** , sometime soon..."

Edelgard turned beet-red. "M-my teacher..."

The two looked at the table, blushing deeply.

"I...don't think we're ready for that yet..." Edelgard said. "We should give it some more time."

Byleth nodded.

The two of them stood up.

"Thank you for the treat." Edelgard said. "This was...fun. I hope you'll invite me again."

"You're welcome, Edelgard. I do hope that we can grow closer together in the future."

They kissed, and then Edelgard returned to the Black Eagles classroom while Byleth cleaned up, then went to search for clues. His first destination was the second floor.

"You'd best keep your distance." Catherine said as he walked up to her. "In this nervous state, I might just cut you down."

Next thing she knew, Byleth's sword was inches from her throat.

"I **dare** you to try." Byleth snarled.

Catherine laughed. "Oh, come on. I'm only kidding!"

Byleth shook his head and walked off, sheathing his sword.

"Wow, he really can't take a joke..." Catherine said to herself.

Byleth walked into Professor Hanneman's office.

"Hello, Professor Hanneman." Byleth said. "Have you heard the news?"

"Unbelievable." Hanneman scoffed. "What a terrifying story. However, an assassination attempt on Lady Rhea is doomed to fail."

"I don't think that's what they're after." Byleth said.

"Pardon?" Hanneman asked. "You think the goal may be different than a simple assassination?"

Byleth nodded. "Using your words, an assassination would be too simple. Too easily predictable. They're after something else."

"Intriguing." Hanneman said. "I suppose the priceless objects in this room could perhaps draw thieves. However, there's no one but me who could make use of them."

"What if there's some other Crestologist who wants to steal your work and use it for their own benefit?"

"Unthinkable!" Hanneman said. "I will defend this room with my life!"

"Oh, on the topic of Crests, I found this. I think it's yours."

Byleth pulled out a sketch of a sigil and gave it to Hanneman.

"I can't believe I left this behind. Thank you so much for retrieving it." Hanneman said.

Byleth turned to leave, picked up some wellness herbs on the floor, and headed off to the dining hall.

"Mercedes. Annette." Byleth said as he approached them.

"Oh, hello Professor!" Mercedes said.

"Are you going to try the Head Chef Challenge today?" Annette asked.

"I was about to ask you two if you wanted to do it with me." Byleth responded.

Annette squealed. "C'mon, Mercie! Let's get in line!"

The three of them got their meal, and ate together.

"Today's dish was so good!" Annette said. "I can't believe the head chef knows what we like this well!"

"Maybe we could show the chefs how to bake my sweets!" Mercedes said. "What do you think, Professor?"

"I like that idea." Byleth agreed. "It'll be a good way to get yourself more well-known across the monastery."

As he left the dining hall, he heard two knights talking with each other.

"Something in the monastery that someone might go after?" one of the knights said. "There's so much here I couldn't possibly name just one."

"Even this here kitchen contains precious wares." the other knight said. "Wine bottles from centuries past and the like."

"I hear that stuff is fancy, but not very drinkable." the first knight said. "I doubt anyone would go to the trouble of stealing it."

Byleth then went to the cathedral, where he found Alois.

"Hello, Alois." Byleth said.

"Oh! Hello, Professor!" Alois said. "Say, have you visited the Goddess Tower? It's a sacred place, used for rituals and the like."

"I've visited it a few times." Byleth said.

Alois nodded. "In general, students aren't allowed entry. But as you'd expect, that rule just excites their curiosity. Some have even tried sneaking in. Well, at least for this month, that behavior is totally unthinkable. We have a lot more security, what with the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth coming up."

As Byleth went towards another section in the cathedral, he noticed a notebook filled with cheesy jokes and bad puns. He picked it up and pocketed it, continuing on his way.

He encountered a knight guarding a door.

"Greetings, Professor. This door leads to the Holy Mausoleum. On the day of the rite, the monastery will be open to the public, including the Holy Mausoleum." the knight said. "The Holy Mausoleum is where the tomb of the divine Seiros lies. There she slumbers, eternally. That's...pretty much all that's in there. Just an ancient coffin. It's sealed with a powerful magic, to protect against would-be grave robbers."

"I wonder if there's something in that coffin that would interest whoever's coming..." Byleth said.

He went to the library next. He picked out two books, one about fishing and the other about gardening.

He saw a monk and came up to him. "Hello. I've been asking around the monastery to try and gather some clues as to what the would-be assassins could be after. Do you have any information about here that could help with that?"

"Well, there are numerous books in this library that you cannot find anywhere else." the monk said. "But once you are here, you can read them easily enough. I doubt someone would go through the trouble of stealing one. Sometimes Seteth will dispose of books that are deemed inappropriate for the monastery, but that's about it. In a way, I suppose that makes those particular volumes more valuable... Right?"

"I'd say so." Byleth said, nodding.

He went to the greenhouse next, where another monk kept looking at the plants worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" Byleth asked.

The monk shook her head. "It would be terrible if the greenhouse was targeted. The plants im here are incredibly valuable. This place contains the heart of Garreg Mach's 995-year history! So many beautiful flowers... Plants that can save or end lives... They are all my precious children."

Byleth nodded, and went to the Knights' Hall, picking up an artificial flower along the way.. He saw a few people at the treasure vault that could possibly have information, but Caspar stopped him.

"I figured it out, Professor!" Caspar said. "The enemy must be targeting Lady Rhea! They're gonna make it seem like they're going after something else, but then they're gonna go for her. Impressive, right? I'm telling you, my intuition's never wrong."

"I'm pretty sure it will be, this time." Byleth said. "Whether they tried to mask it up or not, attempting to kill Rhea is a suicide mission."

"Sure, sure." Caspar said. "By the way, do you know about the fighting tournaments here at the monastery? I hear anyone can get involved! Oh, I know! You and I should sign up, Professor!"

"I'll look into it." Byleth said.

He went to the treasure vault, and a priest guarding the door spoke to him.

"Do you know what this room is? It is the church's treasure vault." the priest said. "I say treasure, but I do not mean silver and gold and jewels. It mostly contains weapons, artifacts, and the like. Anything that would cause too great a stir should it be stolen? No. The church knows better than to store anything too valuable in such an accessible location."

Byleth nodded, and was about to return to Edelgard when he spotted Mercedes by herself, lost in thought.

"Annette's usually with her..." Byleth said to himself as he approached her.

"Hello, Mercedes." Byleth said. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes..." Mercedes answered. "Professor Jeritza seems very familiar to me... But I don't recognize his name. I guess the resemblance could be coincidental..."

"It's possible..." Byleth said. "On an unrelated topic, I was wondering if you'd like to have some tea with me..."

"Yes, of course!" Mercedes said. "I would love to come with you!"

The two of them prepared the tea and some sweets in the dining hall, then went out to the courtyard.

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor." Mercedes said. "You truly are a kind soul!"

Byleth smiled, and poured the two of them their tea. The two of them discussed ghost stories and potential dining partners, and Byleth thanked her for everything she had done for everyone.

"The cathedral is nice and quiet." Mercedes said. "It's so relaxing!"

"I kinda disagree on the quiet part." Byleth said. "But the organ does make it relaxing in there."

Byleth nodded, his eyes slowly starting to drift downwards.

"Oh, is there something you were looking for?"

Byleth turned beet-engine red. "Ugh, I can't believe it happened again..."

Mercedes giggled. "Hopefully the girls aren't all that's on your mind, Professor."

"Well, when the monastery is filled with beautiful girls, it's kinda difficult to not pay attention to them..." Byleth said.

Mercedes giggled and looked at the sky, thinking to herself.

After thirty seconds, Byleth cleared his throat.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Mercedes said. "I was lost in thought."

The two of them talked for another two hours.

"Ahh, that was delicious." Mercedes said. "Thank you so much for inviting me!"

The two of them cleaned up, and Byleth returned to the Black Eagles classroom.

"I've got everything, Edelgard." he said to her. He told her about all the possible spots he'd been told about.

"I knew I could count on you, Professor." Edelgard said. "Thanks to you, we've narrowed down some of the enemy's potential objectives, but we'll only know if we're right when the day is upon us."

She thought to herself. "Hmm... There's a place that the church values above all others. On the day of the rite, it will be open to the public. That will make it much easier to access."

"The Holy Mausoleum." Byleth said. "They're going to go after something in there."

"Precisely." Edelgard said. "We can't know for certain, but it's a distinct possibility that the Holy Mausoleum is our enemy's target."

They briefly kissed, and then Byleth went off to his room to call it a day.

On Monday, Linhardt and Ferdinand went to Byleth during class.

"I have a question." Linhardt said. "When I take a lecture I'm not interested in, I get so...sleepy. I just can't fight it. I should just give up, don't you think? Close my eyes and enjoy a peaceful slumber?"

Byleth nodded. "No need to fight it. You can't help it."

Linhardt smiled. "I do believe you're right."

Ferdinand facepalmed.

"Most nobles seem to think magic is their birthright and that commonerse lack the talent for it." Dorothea said to Byleth. "Help me master reason and train as a Warlock to prove them wrong."

"I will." Byleth said. "This whole 'I'm a noble so therefore I'm better' thing is really getting old."

Saturday was Saint Cethleann Day, which Byleth took Bernadetta and Petra to participate in. That same day was also Flayn's birthday, and Byleth bought her some birthday flowers.

"We can do it quick as a flash." Dorothea said as she and Bernadetta began the weeding.

"It's you." Bernadetta said. "What a relief."

The two worked on the weeding, and got a perfect grade.

"I prefer to slay my enemies without having to lay a finger on them." Hubert said to Byleth. "With that power, why would I bother with normal weapons?"

"So that you're skilled with **something** on the off-chance that you run out of magic spells, like during the mock battle." Byleth answered.

"Regardless, by focusing on reason, I can be a great magic user." Hubert said.

"That's already part of your goals, Hubert." Byleth said. "Reason and swords are your current two focuses in this class. Take a look for yourself."

Hubert looked at his goals, and lo and behold, reason and swords were the focuses.

"I see now that it was quite pointless to ask, Professor." Hubert said, bowing. "Forgive me for wasting your time."

"There's no need to ask for forgiveness, Hubert. I'm not mad." Byleth said.

"Professor, I am not understanding where the meaning is here..." Petra said as she brought a book to him and opened it to where it was bookmarked. "When and how is this expression used... 'I fell for it.'"

"Did I hear that right? I think you meant 'I fell ill.'" Byleth said.

"No, that is what you say when your body is feeling unwell." Petra said. "The expressions is, 'I fell for it!'"

"I...I've never heard that phrase before..." Byleth said, shaking his head.

"Are you a stump?" Petra said. "I mean...are you stumped? That makes me surprised!"

She flipped a few pages in the book. "Can I ask you about another word? The one that is written here..."

She noticed that his attention seemed to be focused on **her** , rather than her words. "Hm? Is something on my face?"

Byleth smiled. "Your cheeks are on your face."

"Yes, I am knowing that!" Petra said, laughing slightly. "That is a joke of Fodlan! Right?"

Byleth couldn't help chuckling himself.

"Is that really what you are thinking?" Petra asked. "Or maybe you have curiosity about the mark on my face..."

"The mark?" Byleth asked.

"You are already knowing that I am from Brigid." Petra explained. "This is a mark from Brigid. It is a prayer to the forest spirits. A prayer to be protected. Hunters ask the forest spirits to have safe and bountiful hunting. There are many spirits in Brigid."

She rolled up one of her sleeves. "I have more marks on my arms and back. They are prayers for my family's health and triumph. Are you wanting to see them?"

"I would love to, Petra..." Byleth said, smiling. "When we get the chance, I would love to hear more about your culture..."

"That gives me happiness." Petra said, blushing. "If there is ever the chance, you will see them."

She bowed to him. "I have much gratitude for you, Professor. You always listen with patience. I can read and understand the language of Fodlan, but to speak it...gives me difficulty. I hope I will keep having your support. And I will give you my support too, with my whole heart. I have things that I cannot fail to accomplish."

"Let's all do our best." Byleth said.

"Yes." Petra said. "We will keep walking forward."

Dorothea and Bernadetta did the weeding, and got another perfect grade.

Edelgard got greater authority and became a Model Leader, Ferdinand learned _Helm Splitter_ , Caspar learned _Rushing Blow_ , Petra got greater sword and bow prowess, learning _Curved_ _Shot_ and _Bane of Monsters_ as a result, and Bernadetta learned _Deadeye_.

Edelgard took the Fighter certification exam, and Byleth and Petra took the Myrmidon certification class together. Everyone passed.

Two days before the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, it was Claude's birthday, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers.

Then, the day of the ritual arrived.

"The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." Hubert said. "Are we going forward with our plan?"

"I believe so." Edelgard said. "How confident are you in our theory, Professor?"

"We've gathered too much evidence to be proven wrong." Byleth said. "They're going to go for the Holy Mausoleum."

"No one's intuition is perfect." Linhardt said. "It's ridiculous not to have doubts."

"All that matters is how our enemy makes their move, not how our teacher feels about the plan." Hubert said. "Though I do appreciate that you are all for it."

"You seem a mite too relaxed for my liking. The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth is about to begin." Seteth said as he and Flayn approached. "While we are in the Goddess Tower, we are relying on you to secure the locations that are lacking in defense."

"May I let you in on something, Professor?" Flayn said. "My brother can be a bit...callous. He told me that he was concerned about you, and hinted that perhaps you would be better off patrolling a coffin!"

Byleth smiled. "There has been a few people who told me I look a little dead sometimes."

He and Flayn laughed.

"That was said in jest, Flayn. And in confidence." Seteth said. "Please just reamin by my side and do not cause any more trouble."

Seteth returned his attention to Byleth. "As a professor, you would do well to remember that it is your duty to guide your students down the path of righteousness."

"Please excuse us, everyone." Flayn said. "We shall see you again after the ceremony has concluded!"

Seteth and Flayn left.

"A coffin." Hubert said. "How fascinating."

"Hurry, Professor. We must find a place to hide where we can guard the stairs to the Holy Mausoleum." Edelgard said. "If the enemy moves as predicted, we should be able to cut off their escape path and capture every last one of them."

Byleth nodded.

The Black Eagles made their way down the stairs to the Holy Mausoleum and perpared themselves.

After some time, mages and soldiers crept down the stairs.

"We were right." Edelgard said. "Unwanted guests have come to visit."

As soon as the unwanted guests had passed, the Black Eagles leapt out of hiding.

"Those Central Church dastards have spotted us... Buy me some time while I open the seal on the casket!" the lead mage said.

"I'm on it." a soldier said, and he and several others turned around to stall the Black Eagles.

"Our enemies appear to be after the tomb of Saint Seiros in the back. Are they attempting to steal her bones?" Edelgard asked. "It would be best to defeat them before they achieve their goal."

As they advanced, Edelgard noticed something. "Look closely... There are contraptions of some sort on the floor. We must pay attention to our enemies' weapons and advance while attacking them from advantageous positions."

The Black Eagles advanced, with Bernadetta using _Deadeye_ and Petra using _Wrath Strike_ , the latter of the two killing their opponent. The mage Bernadetta had attacked prepared to strike Petra, but Hubert intercepted and killed him before the mage could fire the spell.

"Death Knight!" the lead mage said. "Prove your strength and scatter these fools!"

The black-armored knight on the horse in the center of the room didn't move. "I don't take commands. Or waste my time on weaklings."

"That knight is a powerful enemy..." Edelgard said. "Let's do all we can to avoid him."

Edelgard used _Helm Splitter_ on a mage, killing him, leaving one remaining mage for Petra to kill.

Hubert and Dorothea worked together to kill a lance soldier, and Ferdinand and Bernadetta nearly slayed an archer together, but the archer managed to stay on his feet.

Caspar went to intercept a mage going for Byleth, only for the mage to turn suddenly and knock Caspar off his feet with a Fire spell. Edelgard struck while the mage's guard was down, killing her before her body hit the ground.

"Professor, now's your chance!" Edelgard shouted to Byleth.

Byleth nodded, and charged forward towards the mage trying to open the casket.

Ferdinand finished off the archer, allowing Bernadetta to unleash a _Curved Shot_ at an axe soldier, killing him before he could land a blow on Hubert.

Hubert looked at Bernadetta, surprised. "Was that you?"

"Y-yeah, it was me. I got him!" Bernadetta said, her excitement quickly building.

Dorothea and Hubert launched spells at a mage. He dodged Dorothea's spell, only to come straight into Hubert's.

Petra easily killed the mage before her, and Linhardt healed her up.

The lead mage glanced at the battle, and saw that the Black Eagles were dominating. "The reinforcements haven't arrived?!"

He then took a closer look at the battle. "If they approach from behind, we can attack them from both sides..."

The mage Dorothea had attacked charged a Fire spell and shot it at her, but Hubert leapt in front of her, taking the blow for her.

"HUBERT!" Dorothea screamed.

Hubert lay on the ground, unconscious. Enraged, Dorothea fired a powerful Thoron that killed the mage. Once the mage was dead, Dorothea managed to pick up Hubert and brought him over to one of the pillars, leaning him up against it.

"You're going to be alright, Hubie..." Dorothea said.

Edelgard used _Helm Splitter_ , slashing at a mage that would have attacked Petra, but the mage dodged the attack.

"Petra! He's coming for you!" Edelgard shouted.

Petra ran out of the mage's range, causing him to shift his focus onto Edelgard. Before he could strike, though, Linhardt used Physic to heal her up.

Bernadetta and Ferdinand started to make their way towards the casket, drawing the attention of a mage.

Byleth continued stoming to the casket, killing a sword-wielding soldier along the way.

Edelgard used _Helm Splitter_ on another mage that had approached her, killing him easily.

Linhardt quickly crossed in front of the Death Knight, making it clear he didn't want to attack, and the Death Knight watched as Linhardt went to heal Dorothea.

"Did the Death Knight just...let you go?" Dorothea asked.

"I showed I didn't want to fight, and he didn't attack me." Linhardt said. "Not questioning it."

Dorothea started to make her way to Byleth, and Ferdinand and Bernadetta killed the mage in front of them.

With everyone else distracted, Byleth took on the lead mage.

"You're too late!" the mage said. "The seal will be broken any minute now..."

Byleth slashed at him, knocking him back and jarring the lid on the casket loose.

"Ngh..." the mage grunted as he got up, stealing a glance into the casket. "Huh? A sword?"

Byleth ran at him to deliver the finishing blow, and in a panic, the mage picked up the sword in the casket to defend himself. With a single slash, Byleth knocked the sword out of the mage's hands.

The sword flew into the air, and Byleth caught it. The mage backed up a few steps and shot a Fire spell at Byleth, but Byleth blocked it with the sword. When the spell vanished, the sword started to glow red.

"Huh... What?!" the mage said, scared.

Byleth sheathed his other sword, and deflected another Fire spell with the new sword.

The mage slowly backed up, terrified, until he backed into a wall. With nowhere else to go, he put up a magic barrier to protect himself as a last resort, but he knew his time had come.

Byleth raised the new sword into the air and slammed it as hard as he could into the barrier. It cracked and fizzled under the sword's power until it shattered, leaving the mage dazed and defenseless. Byleth slashed again, killing the mage instantly.

The mage collapsed onto the floor, and Byleth took a proper look at the sword in his possession.

"That sword is... I see." the Death Knight said from behind Byleth. "What a pleasant surprise."

He vanished before anyone could react.

"Ugh, he got away!" Edelgard said. She then saw the sword in Byleth's hands. "That sword... Why is it-?"

"That's the sword that was in the casket." Hubert said. "Seems to be shimmering, almost as though..."

Catherine and two other knights arrived.

"Is the intruder here?!" Catherine asked. "Oh... Looks like you have this under control."

She turned to one of the other knights. "You! Round up any stragglers."

The knight nodded. "Will do!"

"As all of you have committed a breach of faith, the archbishop will now pass judgement." Seteth said to the gathered priests.

"Inciting a Kingdom noble to rebel. Unlawful entry. The attempted assassination of the archbishop. An attack on the Holy Mausoleum." Shamir listed. "It is unneccessary to go on, followers of the Western Church."

"What?!" one of the priests said. "We have nothing to do with the Western Church!"

Byleth and Edelgard walked in, seeing the trial.

"You have already been identified." Seteth spat. "Please spare us your second-rate theater."

"Dishonoring a holy ceremony is worthy of death for a member of the church." Rhea said. "You are well past the hope of redemption. If you have any grace remaining, you will willingly offer your life as atonement for this crime."

"No! This isn't what we were told would happen!" another priest said. "We've been deceived!"

"It's no use arguing." Shamir said angrily. "Whatever your excuse, the punishment stands."

"May your souls find peace as they return to the goddess..." Rhea said, putting her hands together.

"Wait! Please!" the third priest said. "The goddess would never forgive you for our execution!"

"This concludes the investigation." Rhea said. "Please remove these poor, lost souls from my sight."

"What's going on?" Byleth asked as he and Edelgard approached.

Seteth looked surprised. "Professor! Edelgard! You two are not supposed to be here yet!"

"Well, guess what? Here we are." Byleth said. "So what's going on?"

"Please, help us!" the third priest cried to Byleth. "They're trying to execute us!"

"And how much proof do you have that they did anything wrong? Or are they going to die because you said so?" Byleth asked Rhea.

"Leave this room, Professor. Immediately." Rhea said.

"This trial is clearly unjust." Edelgard said. "I suspect that you have gathered little proof to actually condemn them, and that you merely feel threatened by the fact that they were able to make it to holy grounds."

" **If you two wish to share their fates, then by all means, keep talking.** " Rhea snarled.

Edelgard and Byleth looked at each other.

"Monster!" the first priest said. "We know you've already slaughtered many of our fellow brethren like this!"

"Let them go." Byleth said, stepping between the priests and Rhea.

Rhea scowled hatefully at Byleth, but remained silent.

Byleth turned to the priests. "Do you swear by the goddess's holy name that none of you shall ever trespass the Holy Mausoleum or Goddess Tower, lest you feel the goddess's true wrath?"

"W-we swear it!" the third priest said. "We swear by the goddess's holy name that from this day forward, the Holy Mausoleum and the Goddess Tower shall forever go untrampled by unclean souls!"

"Have mercy on us, O goddess!" the first priest prayed.

"Spare us from your wrath, almighty goddess!" the second priest prayed.

Byleth nodded. "Your sins are forgiven. You may leave."

The priests quickly left, and Byleth turned towards Rhea, who was dumbfounded.

Eventually, she spoke. "Why did you-"

"I could see how remorseful they were, and could tell that they were promised something that they weren't given. You clearly could not see that." Byleth said. "Is it so out of character for you to give others a second chance? I thought archbishops were supposed to be kind and forgiving."

Byleth left with Edelgard, leaving a very confused Rhea, a shocked Seteth, and an impressed Shamir.

"That's that, I suppose." Edelgard said. "The assassination attempt, the attack on the Holy Mausoleum... It was all the Western Church's doing. That masked knight who led the attack somehow managed to disappear without a trace."

"The Church of Seiros clearly isn't as unified as it would hope to appear." Hubert said. "It seems the bishop of the Western Church was always opposed to the church being ruled centrally from Garreg Mach. Perhaps they hope to remove the archbishop in order to completely strip the Central Church of its authority."

Byleth looked at Edelgard. "The Western Church..."

"Ugh, that's right. Jeralt mentioned that you were raised without any exposure to the church." Edelgard said. "In order to function more efficiently, the Church of Seiros is split into several smaller entities. The Central Church is the largest and leads the organization from Garreg Mach."

"The Western Church extends from Castle Gaspard, where Lord Lonato rebelled in the far west." Hubert said, pulling out a map and pointing at Gaspard on it. "They can be found just beyond the most renowned stronghold of the Kingdom, the Fortress City of Arianrhod." He pointed at Arianrhod on the map.

"It seems the knights have been tasked with subduing the leaders of the Western Church." Edelgard said. "We may be given the opportunity to help with their mission."

"To think...our own professor was born in Fodlan, yet knew nothing of the church." Hubert said. "I never imagined explaining something so basic to an instructor of mine. You're something of a special case, are you not?"

"How strange that the archbishop would ask someone like that to lead her students." Edelgard said. "There's clearly more to that decision than we know."

"Lady Rhea is pretty scary sometimes...but to execute that whole group just like that?" Caspar asked. "It seems harsh, even for her."

"If one of us does something bad, I wonder what she would do to us!"

"Professor... Do you agree with the archbishop's actions?" Dorothea asked.

"Actually, Edelgard and I intervened." Byleth said.

" **What?!** " Hubert, Dorothea, Caspar, and Bernadetta all said simutaneously.

"Why would you take such a reckless action?!" Hubert demanded. "Do you even know what she could have done to you?!"

"He's telling the truth." Edelgard said. "Rhea was about to give the death penalty to those priests, when the Professor and I stepped in and defused the situation. He even got the priests to reconciliate for the sin they'd committed, and they were free to leave."

Everyone stared at Byleth and Edelgard in complete and utter disbelief. Did Byleth and Edelgard actually **defy** Rhea and live to tell the tale?

"There you are, Professor." Seteth said as he walked in. "It seems Lady Rhea would like a word with you. Come with me."

"The archbishop lives." a man said to the strange figure that had previously talked to Kostas. "Not that I had ever placed much faith in those swine from the Western Church."

"I have news, both good and bad." the figure said. "The remains of Seiros were not in the tomb. However, something else was. The **Sword of the Creator**."

"Ah, the weapno wielded by that thief, the King of Liberation." the man responded.

"Thief? Hm." the figure said. "At any rate, it is now in the hands of the academy's new professor. I doubt you will be surprised to hear that the Crest Stone had been removed from the sword when it was found."

"Hmph. As expected." the man said. "It would be foolish to keep both in the same location."

"There's more." the figure said. "The professor was able to awaken the sword's true power. Even without the Crest Stone, the sword glowed red. The professor's Crest is compatible. There is no mistaking it."

"Absurd." the man said. "Using a Relic without its Crest Stone should be impossible... The King of Liberation's bloodline should not even... Hmm."

"They must be allowed to keep it, for now. I do not have enough information about the professor to act." the figure said. "As for your request, I assent. The Death Knight is at your command. Use him well."

"Good." the man said. "I believe I will enjoy this a great deal..."

"I cannot thank you enough for defeating those invaders in the Holy Mausoleum, and especially for protecting the **Sword of the Creator**." Rhea said. "That sword is one of the Heroes' Relics, and the most precious artifact in the church's possession."

Byleth glanced at the **Sword of the Creator** sheathed at his side, then back at Rhea.

"It is also a weapon of terrifying power." Rhea continued. "For now...I will entrust the sword to you. Please, use it wisely."

"Lady Rhea, wait!" Seteth interjected. "Do you truly mean to give the **Sword of the Creator** to this stranger?!"

"What beef do you have with me, Seteth?!" Byleth snapped. "I'm sick of you constantly distrusting me! Do you think I might finish the Western Church's job or something?! Because I can do that right now!"

"What?!" Seteth said, shocked. "You ungrateful little-"

"Enough, both of you." Rhea barked.

"Lady Rhea, surely the **Sword of the Creator** is not the sort of thing one hands over so readily, even to someone who has the ability to wield it!" Seteth insisted. "If someone like Nemesis were to appear again, all of Fodlan would be consumed by war!"

"Nemesis?" Byleth asked. "Who's he?"

"Nemesis, the King of Liberation." Seteth said. "He is an ancient king of mankind who was defeated by Seiros over a thousand years ago. When Fodlan was attacked by wicked gods, it is said that the goddess gifted Nemesis with the **Sword of the Creator**. Nemesis used that sword to defeat the wicked gods, saving all of Fodlan. Hence, he was dubbed the King of Liberation. However, his power began to corrupt him until he, himself, turned to the darkness. Saint Seiros was forced to destroy him."

Byleth remained silent, but he thought the whole story was rather sketchy.

"Lady Rhea, I beg you to reconsider." Seteth said. "Given a little more time, we could more accurately assess this stranger's abilities."

"No. I have faith, Seteth. Faith that our friend here will not be corrupted by wickedness." Rhea said. "Since the death of Nemesis, none have been able to wield the **Sword of the Creator**. Now, after all those long years of being sealed away, it has returned and found a new master."

"I...understand. As you wish, Lady Rhea." Seteth said.

He turned to Byleth. "There you have it, Professor. See that you do not betray the trust the archbishop has seen fit to bestow upon you."

"The **Sword of the Creator**. The King of Liberation. Each tale is more confusing than the last!" Sothis said as Byleth left. "And I really can't read that Rhea at all... That sword is clearly precious... So why is she so keen to gift the thing to you?"

"The sword chose me, I guess..." Byleth responded.

"Is that a fact?" Sothis asked.

Byleth shrugged.

"I feel as though we have become entangled in a mystery..." Sothis said. "And there is one more thing that has been plaguing me. The **Sword of the Creator**... It somehow feels distinct from other Relics we have seen. Such as the one that... Oh goodness, what was her name? Ca... Cat..."

"Catherine?" Byleth asked.

"Yes! Her! The **Sword of the Creator** is different from her Thunderbrand in one key way. It bears a hole...where something should have been, but is no more." Sothis said. "I despise not knowing what is going on! It...it frightens me. And yet... I place my trust in you. I must. Whatever comes to pass...please swear to cut a path that is your own."

Byleth nodded.


	6. Tower of Black Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceaseless rains that satiate the verdant landscape of Fodlan are accompanied by fierce winds and mighty roars of thunder. This abundance of rain, sparkling as it falls against beams of emerging sunlight, is a constant reminder to the people of Fodlan that nature is ever wild and unpredictable. For when the rain finally does take pause, the clouds part and give way to a glorious rainbow.

"I have a new mission for you, Professor." Rhea said to Byleth. "I would like for you to take your students into Kingdom territory to eliminate some thieves."

"They stole a Hero's Relic from House Gautier of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus--the Lance of Ruin. Their leader's name of Miklan. He is apparently a disowned son of House Gautier."

"Disowned?!" Byleth spat. "Why, does he not have a Crest or something? That's no excuse to ditch your child!"

"Quite so." Seteth said. "Such happenings are fairly common within the Kingdom."

"The Crestless cannot unleash the goddess's power, even if they possess a Relic. Nonetheless, they are still capable of simply wielding those weapons." Rhea said.

"The Heroes' Relics are immensely powerful weapons." Seteth said. "We must meet this threat with adequate force. Unfortunately, most of the Knights of Seiros are away from the monastery purging the apostates of the Western Church. So we are entrusting you with this mission. After all, you wield the **Sword of the Creator** , which is more than capable of opposing any Relic."

"The **Sword of the Creator** is a powerful weapon, well beyond the other relics." Rhea said. "You have nothing to fear. However, to ensure that no harm comes to the students, we will also send the monastery's most skilled individuals to aid you."

"I must remind you that you are expected to conduct yourself in a manner befitting the wielder of that holy sword." Seteth said. "Also, you should know that Professor Hanneman has been looking for you. That is all."

Byleth left.

"Professor, I heard about our mission for this month." Edelgard said. "A thief with a Hero's Relic is worrisome, but with you at our side, I'm certain we can handle him. After all, you have the **Sword of the Creator**. It was allegedly wielded by Nemesis, the King of Liberation. If the legends are true, you have the power to stand against entire armies. A band of thieves should be nothing. Even the most elite Imperial forces or the Knights of Seiros could not hope to defeat you."

"As long as you aren't my enemy, that's all that matters." Byleth responded. "You matter more to me than any Relic I could come across."

Edelgard smiled. "You truly care about me, don't you?"

The two of them hugged, sharing a loving kiss.

"I am serious about how powerful you are, Professor..." Edelgard said.

"Why does it matter?" Byleth asked.

"I'm just marveling at the potential." Edelgard responded. "Besides, your power does not lie solely in the **Sword of the Creator**. You are stronger and more terrifying than you realize."

The two were silent for a minute.

"Professor..." Edelgard finally said. "When we leave the monastery, will you still think of yourself as my teacher?"

Byleth shook his head. "Edelgard, you mean so much more to me than you realize. When we leave, I would consider you not my student, but my equal."

He hugged her again. "I love you very much, and I would lay down my life for yours."

"Do you...really think that highly of me...?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth nodded, and kissed her forehead.

"I just...I want to make sure you're not going to leave me behind..." Edelgard said softly.

Byleth looked at her, confused.

"Never mind." Edelgard said. "I'm being thoughtless with my words. For now, let's just focus on the problem at hand."

Byleth nodded.

"Good of you to come, Professor." Hanneman said as Byleth arrived. "I've heard much about you lately. Specifically, that you are able to awaken the **Sword of the Creator** 's power. Thusly, it seems the true nature of your Crest has been uncovered."

Hanneman pulled a book off the shelf. "I had, of course, seen your Crest before. However, at first, I failed to recognize its true nature. Eventually, it dawned on me that what is visible is perhaps merely a smaller part of a greater whole."

He started flipping through the pages. "In other words, your Crest is too significant to be detected when using normal instruments. After this discovery, I began researching Crests that might fit that description, which allowed for a temporary hypothesis."

He found the page he was looking for, then set the open book on his desk and pulled out a second book, flipping through it. "However, I could not be certain. The Crest my conclusions led me to was far too unusual."

He found the page, and set the book next to the other one. He then pulled out a third and began looking through it in the same manner, all the while still talking to Byleth. "A Crest thought to have disappeared from this world in the millennium since the fall of Nemesis, the King of Liberation."

He found the page, and lined up the three books on the desk, revealing a pattern spread across the pages, and Byleth looked at the symbol.

"The Crest of Flames." Hanneman said. "That is what you possess."

Byleth's eyes went wide. "The Crest of Flames... I think I've heard mentions of that before..."

"Your ability to wield the **Sword of the Creator** has unequivocally proven my hypothesis." Hanneman said. "A legendary power, dormant since time immemorial, and now resurrected..."

Hanneman placed his hand on Byleth's shoulder and smiled. "There can be no doubt that this ancient power resides within you."

"Sometimes I wonder if your life could have taken you down a different path." Edelgard said. "If you had never met me and entered my service, you might have had a more peaceful-"

"A more tedious path? Inconsequential and spoiled rotten like so many other nobles?" Hubert asked. "Never. My duty to you is no mere obligation. **I chose this.** "

He sighed. "I had thought that would be obvious to you."

"I understand you well. Better than anyone." Edelgard responded. "But when I see you at the monastery, studying with the others... It makes me wonder what kind of life you might have had without me. That's all."

"Such a life may have had its appeal." Hubert said. "I thought I'd left my years of carefree innocence behind me. But I cannot deny that I find myself enjoying my time at the monastery."

"I feel the same way." Edelgard said.

"That enjoyment, however, is only thanks to you." Hubert said, smiling. "Standing by your side is all that truly matters to me."

"I see." Edelgard said. "Then I won't speak of such things again. If it's really what you want, I'll gladly keep you by my side. The path I must walk...is soaked in blood. It's a path that can lead to madness, can snatch away one's future, and can even take one's life. And the pool of blood at my feet is growing larger. Those stains can never be washed clean."

"Please leave the violence to me." Hubert said. "A leader must be seen as pure. Above the fray. Allow me to paint the path that lies before you red with the blood of your enemies. I will do it gladly."

Bernadetta hummed happily to herself. "Another fine day alone in my room, and plenty of books to read."

"Bernadetta, I have something to discuss with you." Ferdinand said as he approached.

"Um, what?" Bernadetta asked, panicking. "I didn't do anything!"

"No need to be defensive." Ferdinand said. "I am not angry."

"Oh, you definitely are!" Bernadetta insisted. "I can tell! Just get it over with! What did I do?!"

"You did not do anything wrong!" Ferdinand said. "Please listen."

He sighed. "Look, just breathe, will you?"

"Can't...breathe...too...scared!" Bernadetta squeaked.

"I see that you are struggling." Ferdinand said. "Please calm down."

"Easy...for...you...to say!"

Ferdinand shook his head. "I just wanted to discuss how you are always hiding in your room. It seems like something must be troubling you, for you to shut yourself away like that. If something is the matter, maybe I can help. But you need to tell me what it is first."

"No!" Bernadetta quickly said. "Um, no thanks. I'm fine!"

She quickly took several heavy breaths. "See, I'm breathing now. You fixed me. Can I go?"

"Do you not realize that life is passing you by? Have you no desire to venture beyond this reclusive lifestyle?" Ferdinand asked. "There is a whole world waiting for you out there. The social life of a noble is actually rather-"

"Just stop it!" Bernadetta snapped. "I'm not interested!"

"Bernadetta, this is unhealthy behavior." Ferdinand stated. "I beg you to take my hand. Otherwise, I will have to pick you up and carry you, and neither of us-"

"What if I actually like being alone?!" Bernadetta screamed. "Is that so hard to imagine?! It's none of your business! Get lost!"

She shoved him roughly, and his shoulder hit the wall.

"Aaagh!" he exclaimed as he fell to the ground, spraining his wrist.

"No... Oh no!" Bernadetta breathed.

"Ah, ouch..." Ferdinand said as he got up. "I sprained my wrist..."

"Oh, no-no-no-no." Bernadetta breathed to herself. "Now you've done it, Bernie. Now, you're his eternal rival."

Ferdinand heard her. "I do not wish to hurt you. Actually, I-"

"No! I'm done for!" Bernadetta quickly said as she turned away from him. "You'll be the death of me for sure!"

Ferdinand sighed. "Maybe I should just come back later..."

He left Bernadetta to panic to herself.

Sunday was Manuela's birthday, and Byleth bought her some flowers.

When the free day came, he first went to the advice box. A single note was inside.

"Classroom learning isn't enough to become a strong knight! There's got to be someone around here who can teach me how to get as strong as possible!" the note read.

He recognized Raphael's handwriting and responded with "Dimitri would be a good resource."

On his way out, he stopped by Mercedes.

"Hello, Professor." Mercedes said. "I've been wondering something."

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

"Well... Isn't it strange? Saint Seiros's body was missing from her coffin, but they found a sword in its place..." Mercedes said. "Do you think she moved from her coffin and left the sword behind?"

"That's an interesting proposition..." Byleth said. "Anyways, do you want to dine with me and Annette today?"

"Of course, Professor!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Let's go find her!"

They found her just outside the Blue Lions classroom, and the three of them went to the dining hall. They got themselves each a Fruit and Herring Tart and sat at a table to enjoy their meal.

At one point during the meal, Byleth started to chortle to himself.

"Are you alright, Professor?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Byleth said, trying to contain himself. "I just remembered something hilarious that a student had told me."

"Ooh, tell us!" Annette said.

"Okay, okay okay. Let me calm down first." Byleth said, trying not to laugh. "So, the student told me that he once had a teacher in his previous school who was screaming at someone for some unknown reason, and-"

He started cracking up again, causing the girls to giggle a little.

"-and the teacher said to them--I kid you not--the teacher actually said, ' **In this classroom, I am god**!'"

The three of them lost it, laughing uncontrollably for several minutes.

After the meal, Byleth then had the daily special, a simple Fish Sandwhich, with Sylvain and Leonie.

When the two sat down at the table and saw their meals, their eyes went wide.

"Yeah, you just get it, Professor!" Sylvain said. "This is my favorite!"

"That looks delicious." Leonie said as she picked up the sandwhich. "Goddess forgive me, I've just got to indulge!"

The three of them happily ate their food together.

Byleth then went to the marketplace, and noticed a merchant that looked rather worried.

"Is something the matter?" Byleth asked as he approached.

"Yes, sir." the merchant said. "Bandits have overrun my trade route. Please, can you clear them out so that the merchants can reach the monastery?"

Byleth nodded. "I'll have them cleared out within three weeks."

"Can you do it within two?" the merchant asked. "Their business are really hurt by the bandits."

Byleth thought for a moment. "Alright. Two weeks."

"Thank you!" the merchant said. "Best of luck to you!"

Byleth left the merchant, gathered up the students that needed weapons forged or repaired, and went to the blacksmith.

Hubert's steel sword and iron sword were both reinforced, Ferdinand's broken iron lance was repaired and forged into a steel lance, Caspar's iron axe was upgraded to a killer axe, and Petra's killing edge was repaired.

He then went up to the stables next.

"Hello, Professor!" Annette said as she walked up to him. "Do you have a moment?"

"Oh, hello Annette." Byleth said. "What do you need?"

"Well, I have this book of battle tactics that I borrowed from one of the knights." Annette said. "There's one part that I just don't understand. Do you think you could explain it to me?"

Byleth nodded. "Leave it to me."

"Great! Thank you so much!" Annette said. "It's about this diagram here... I don't get why the knights are grouping up in that forest there. I just can't see the advantage to a formation like that."

Byleth took his time to carefully explain every advantage--as well as every disadvantage--of the formation to Annette.

"Yay! I finally get it!" Annette exclaimed. "You really are a great teacher."

"Hey, all I did was explain it." Byleth said. "You're the one who did the work."

"No way." Annette insisted. "I couldn't have done it without you."

She giggled. "I just love learning new things. That's why I came to the Officers Academy. I want to learn magic, battle tactics, martials arts, and, and...well, all kinds of stuff! I'm learning more now than I have in my whole entire life!"

She then put a hand to her chin. "Speaking of, I'd better go visit the library for some research before magic practice, which is just before sword training..."

"Don't overdo it." Byleth said.

"That's just not possible!" Annette said. "I always find it more tiring to laze around doing nothing."

"More tiring...?" Byleth asked, confused.

"I've never been any good at that." Annette said. "I have to have something to do. Like, on my days off, I need to get up early and take care of the cleaning first, or I just...can't relax. Know what I mean?"

Byleth thought for a moment. "Not really."

"But a day without accomplishments is completely wasted!" Annette insisted. "Not to mention... Oh wait..."

She gasped. "Oh no! I was supposed to be on cooking duty today! I completely forgot! Sorry, Professor, but I have to run! Thanks again for your help!"

She ran towards the dining hall, and crashed into a barrel.

"Aaah!" she exclaimed loudly. "Who put this stupid barrel here?!"

Byleth sighed.

He decided to explore for a little while. He picked up an exotic feather along the way, knowing it belonged to Petra.

He let his mind wander as he walked, eventually finding himself at the cemetery. He'd never seen it before, so he went down the steps to look at the graves.

He saw Jeralt at one of the graves.

"Hey." Jeralt said. "I wanted to ask you to join me, but I couldn't find you. So here I am."

"What are you doing here, Father?" Byleth asked.

"I was thinking we should visit...your mother." Jeralt said. "She's resting beneath this humble grave..."

"Why is her grave here?" Byleth asked.

"Hm?" Jeralt looked confused. "Oh. Of course you would ask that." Jeralt said. "I wouldn't know where to begin... I suppose I haven't talked much about her. She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone. And...she loved flowers. Whenever I brought her back an unusual flower, her face would light up."

He sighed happily. "I cherish those memories. I can't count how many times she made me happy just by smiling. And she smiled the most...when she was pregnant with you."

He sighed. "She died right after you were born. She wasn't able to spend much time with you."

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "But she loved you wtih all her heart. That's the truest thing I know... Never forget it."

Jeralt removed his hand from Byleth's shoulder and pulled something out of his pocket. "This ring is the only keepsake I have of her. I think now is a good time for it to be yours."

He placed the ring in Byleth's hand. "One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her."

Byleth smiled. "I will, Father..."

The two of them shared a hug, and then Byleth returned to his room and sat on his bet, looking at the ring once owned by his mother.

The week of lessons went underway.

Hubert showed some work he had done regarding Faith magic to Byleth.

"Not bad, Hubert. But this answer here is wrong. That throws off this entire section here."

"That...makes things difficult." Hubert said, shaking his head.

"Don't expect to be perfect, Hubert." Byleth said. "Give it another try, and I'm sure you'll get it."

"Your concern is unnecessary." Hubert said, despite the slight smile that escaped his lips.

Edelgard showed her work.

Byleth's eyes went wide. "Edelgard, I haven't even taught this in class yet!"

Edelgard blushed. "I'm improving, thanks to you. I'm learning what I can, when I can."

Byleth smiled. "I'm glad you want to work so far ahead. It's one of the many things I admire you for.

The two of them glanced at the other students, and when no one was looking, they stole a quick kiss.

Byleth switched up the group tasks, convinced that Bernadetta and Dorothea had done the weeding for so long that the weeds would take a very long time to grow back. Now, Petra and Edelgard were doing the sky watch.

"I am having a question." Petra said to Byleth.

"Go ahead." Byleth said.

"I wish for improvement of my lance skills. But I am having uncertainty about how to train effectively. What should I be doing?"

Byleth thought for a moment. "Try studying the movements of others for improvement. You just might learn something."

Petra smiled. "You have great wisdom."

Caspar came up next. "Hey Professor, I got a request!"

Byleth nodded.

"I wanna blast through battle, cutting my enemies down left and right, and the best way to do that is with an axe! Help me train my axe skills so I can be a great Warrior!" Caspar said.

"Axes exclusively?" Byleth asked. "Alright, I can do that for you. Talk to Edelgard sometime, and she might train with you."

On Saturday, Petra and Edelgard went to do their first sky watch together.

"I will not be a burden." Petra told herself. "I will be doing my best for Lady Edelgard!"

"Don't worry, Petra." Edelgard reassured her. "There is no use in fearing failure. It is my dtuy to help others when necessary."

When they returned to the monastery, both of them looked happy.

"Petra, our teamwork has yielded a report for the Professor." Edelgard said.

"The Empire and Brigid, working with each other. The future has hope..."

They showed the report.

" **Wow.** " Byleth said. "I've never seen something done so perfectly on the first go before! You two are naturals at this!"

Hubert and Dorothea gained greater Reason, Linhardt learned Restore, Edelgard learned _Monster Breaker_ , Ferdinand learned _Shatter Slash_ and got greater lance prowess, and Petra learned the ability Close Counter.

Petra and Edelgard did the sky watch, and got another perfect grade.

"Petra..." Edelgard said. "You seem to be flourishing in your new environment. Is all going well for you?"

"Lady Edelgard." Petra said. "Everything is going well with me. Thank you for your question. Everyone is showing great kindness, even while I am still learning about the language."

"I'm glad to hear it. After all, a Brigid royal like yourself is of vital importance to the future of the Empire." Edelgard said. "If you ever need anything, please let me know. It's my job to watch out for you, after all."

"If that is your want. I will rely on you if I have the need." Petra said. "However, I will not have that need. I can resolve any problems that occur by myself."

"I don't doubt it." Edelgard said. "Perhaps I'm worrying too much. I just don't know what I would say to your family if something were to happen to you."

"Do not spend your worry on me. In Brigid, there is a phrase we say." Petra said. "'You cannot shoot two birds with one arrow.' Brigid and I are that second bird. Your first target is...your ambition. Can you disagree?"

"There is certainly truth in your words." Edelgard said. "I do have ambitions that transcend all else for me. When I ascend the throne, there are certain things I must do. Tell me, Petra... Who do you think I am?"

Petra looked confused. "Huh?"

"I will tell you." Edelgard said boldly. "I am Edelgard von Hresvelg. And yes, I'm attempting to do what no one else can. I'm prepared to shoot two birds, or even three, with a single arrow. That is the least of the impossible things I will accomplish."

She paused, and stared Petra in the eyes. "If you don't need my patronage, then prove it. Show me your power. Never settle for being the bird. Be the arrow instead."

"I will take your words to my heart." Petra said. "And you will be seeing my power. I give you my promise."

"That shopping trip took longer than expected, didn't it, Mercie?" Annette asked happily.

"It truly did." Mercedes said. "You bought just about everything in the place."

"Hehe, you're so good at deciding the best thing to buy. I sort of wanted it all!" Annette said, giggling. "I mean, not that I was excessive. I think you bought just about as much as I did."

"Oh, really? The number of bags you're carrying says otherwise." Mercedes said.

"What?! That's..." Annette saw just how many bags she was carrying. "Oh, fine. You got me. I was just having too much fun! I love shopping with you, Mercie."

"It was fun!" Mercedes said, smiling. "It's nice going into town without having to run errands for once."

"Isn't it?" Annette said. "And I'm pretty confident the professor will forgive our little detour."

She giggled. "This actually reminds me of going to school in Fhirdiad."

"Me too." Mercedes said. "It almost feels like that time in our lives was a story from long ago."

"So much has changed since then." Annette said. "Oh, but there's at least one thing that hasn't changed."

"Me and you, right?" Mercedes asked. "We're the same old friends we always were."

"That's just what I was about to say!" Annette remarked.

"I've known you so long I can always guess." Mercedes said.

"Mercie, we'll stay friends like this forever... Won't we?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? You sound worried."

"Since our time in the capital, so much has happened." Annette admitted. "We've had to make new lives for ourselves, and we've seen at least as many hard times as good. If things keep changing like this, I wonder if we'll be able to stay the same people 

"I wonder that too." Mercedes said. "I don't think everything in the future will be perfect... But it's us, so I'm sure-"

"We'll figure it out together. Right?"

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, Mercie, I can always guess what you're going to say."

The bell went off.

"Oh. It's getting late." Mercedes said. "We'd better hurry back before the professor gets angry."

"You're right." Annette said, panicking. "Run, Mercie!"

She took off running.

"What? Wait for me, Annie! You know I'm not as fast as you!"

"Run! Haha!" Annette shouted as Mercedes took off after her.

The next free day, Byleth did his usual routine. He checked the advice box, answered the notes inside, and had lunch with Annette and Mercedes. After lunch, he decided to cook with Dedue. He'd heard about Dedue's good reputation in the kitchen and wanted to see it for himself.

The two of them prepared everything for the meal they were going to cook.

"I enjoy cooking." Dedue said, and the two of them went to work.

As Dedue prepared his parts of the meal, he glanced at what Byleth was preparing.

"You seem to know what you are doing." Dedue noted.

"Thanks." Byleth said. "I've had some practice."

They finished making the meal.

Afterwards, Byleth noticed a glow in the fishing pond. Curious, he rented a fishing pole and bought some bait, and went to find out.

He peered into the pond and saw what was causing the glow. It was a golden fish! Confident he could catch it, he cast his line.

He caught a lot of fish, but for a solid hour, the golden fish seemed uninterested, until it finally took the bait. Byleth struggled for a while against the fish, but he ultimately reeled it in.

He then heard cheering behind him. He turned around, and saw that a crowd was gathered behind him. They began applauding and cheering at the sight of the golden fish in his hands.

After that, Byleth headed straight to the marketplace to see just how much the golden fish would sell for.

Flayn stopped him along the way. "Professor..."

"Is something wrong?" Byleth asked.

She scowled. "I cannot believe how poorly maintained the saint statues are. Just look at them... Clutter at their feet as though that is even remotely acceptable!"

Byleth rolled his eyes. "The audacity of some people... I'll get that cleaned up as soon as I can."

"Oh, thank you Professor!" Flayn exclaimed. "I know that the saints will be happy with your efforts!"

Byleth nodded, and continued on his way to the marketplace. He found a promising vendor, and the vendor's eyes went wide when Byleth pulled out the golden fish.

"W-wow!" the vendor exclaimed. "That's an amazing fish!"

"How much are you willing to give?" Byleth asked.

"I can give you 500 gold." the vendor said excitedly. "Will that do?"

"That'll be perfect." Byleth responded.

He gave the fish to the vendor and collected his 500 gold.

He headed into the entrance hall, where an old knight spotted him.

"Hail, Professor." the knight said. "If I may introduce myself, I am Gilbert. My life has been spent as a dedicated knight. I am to accompany you on your assignment. I may have slowed a step in recent years, but I pledge to you the full extent of my abilities."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Byleth said, smiling.

"No, Professor. The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Gilbert said.

Byleth nodded. "You said you spent your life as a knight. Perhaps you could show me some of what you've learned?"

"Hmm." Gilbert said, thinking for a moment. "Are you proficient with lances?"

"Not really." Byleth admitted.

"Then we shall begin there."

The two of them headed to the training grounds, and Gilbert showed Byleth the basics of wielding a lance in battle. When that was done, Byleth went to the cathedral to clean up the clutter at the statues of the saints.

Flayn noticed him about halfway through. When he finished, she approached. "How wonderful! Where the saint statues dwell looks so much better now. Perhaps you will receive a special blessing for carrying out such an important task!"

Byleth smiled. He couldn't help it, with Flayn's happy demeanor.

He returned to the dining hall and ate with Ingrid and Ashe.

After the meal, Byleth noticed a whetstone and an owl feather on his way out.

"Hey, Ingrid!" Byleth called to her as he caught up.

"Oh? Need something, Professor?" Ingrid asked.

"I wanted to give you this." Byleth pulled out the owl feather.

"Is this for me?" Ingrid asked. "Thank you!"

She tucked the owl feather into her hair.

"Looks good, Ingrid." Byleth said. "I'll see about finding another for you so it can match."

"Thanks, Professor." Ingrid said, beaming.

Byleth then went into the town to watch the people go about their day. Strangely, it soothed him.

After a few minutes, an old monk slowly approached him.

"You there, youngster." the monk said. "Won't you listen to this old man's troubles?"

Byleth nodded. "I'm willing to listen."

The two of them sat down on a curb, and the monk began his tale.

"I was born and raised right here in this town. I spent my whole life here. My daughter lives in the Empire, and she sent me a letter to ask if I was keeping up with my daily worship."

Byleth nodded, still listening.

Mercedes walked up. "Well, hello there, Professor. Is this a friend of yours?"

"I don't know him." Byleth said. "But he seems really nice."

"Is that so?" Mercedes asked. "I was sure you two knew each other."

Mercedes sat down with them. "Is there something we can do for you, good sir?"

"Oh, what a lovely young lady!" the monk said. "I was just telling this kind soul a story."

"Really?" Mercedes asked. "What's troubling you?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to daily prayer, but my leg's been acting up and I can't walk properly."

"How terrible!" Mercedes exclaimed. "That's no good at all. May I be of assistance? I'd be happy to lend a shoulder and escort you to the chapel."

"Would you?" the monk asked, smiling. "Oh, I'd be most grateful to you. Thank the goddess for sending this young lady to me today!"

Mercedes smiled. "We'll need your help too, Professor."

Byleth nodded.

"Here, sir, take my arm." Mercedes said.

The two of them helped the monk up, and they helped him walk to the chapel.

When they saw him begin his daily prayer, they left.

"Splendid work, Professor." Mercedes said. "He really seemed to appreciate our assistance."

"We did a good deed." Byleth said, smiling.

"Putting a smile on someone's face always seems to brighten up the day." Mercedes said.

She then noticed Byleth's expression. "Is something wrong? You're giving me a strange look."

"How did you know something was bothering him?"

"Oh. Hmm... How should I put this..." Mercedes said. "I suppose it's just second nature to me."

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"It's difficult to describe, but I can usually tell when someone is worried about something." Mercedes said. "Back there, I could tell that both you and the old man were in distress. I spent a good amount of my life living in the church. Maybe that's why I'm so good at identifying these things?"

Byleth's eyebrows shot up. "Living in the church? Well, that's news to me."

"Did I not mention that before?"

"Nope."

"Ah." Mercedes said. "I spent nearly 10 years of my life in the church of Faerghus. Many come to us with their troubles. In my own time of need, I once ran to the church myself, and they helped me."

"I understand now." Byleth said.

"May I share something with you, Professor?" Mercedes asked. "It's about a dream of mine."

Byleth nodded. "What is your dream?"

"I'd like to work in the church one day. I want to be like the priest who helped me."

She then looked at the ground after a few moments. "Never mind. It's not a very realistic dream. Please, forget I said anything. If I were someone else, perhaps a commoner without a Crest or stature, maybe things would be different. It's a bit sad, but...this is the way things have to be. After all, only the goddess can decide our fates."

Byleth put his hand on Mercedes's shoulder. "I'm going to stop you right there, Mercedes. **Never** say your dreams are out of reach. You have more will to chase after something like that than most people I know. I can't imagine someone as religious as you not being able to achieve their dream of priesthood. You **will** make it, Mercedes. I promise."

"Professor, your words are too kind!" Mercedes said. "You've given me renewed hope for my dream! Thank you!"

They hugged each other, then returned to the monastery.

Noticing the sun was setting, Byleth returned to his room to call it a day.

The next Sunday was Dedue's birthday, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers. After that, Byleth headed out with the Black Eagles to deal with the thieves that had stolen the Lance of Ruin.

"This weather is unfortunate." Edelgard said. "Those villagers were right when they said a storm was brewing. But they were more afraid of an attack than they were of the storm. Let's end this quickly."

"The thieves have taken Conand Tower as their base..." Hubert said. "There it is in the distance."

"Miklan must be more skilled than your average thief to have overtaken a place like that." Edelgard remarked.

"To be fair, he **did** steal a Hero's Relic." Byleth said.

"Fair point."

"This area was the site of a masive battle several hundred years ago when invasions from the north were at their peak." Gilbert said. "This tower was built for both surveillance and defense. It will be difficult to sieze it."

"You know your history, Gilbert." Edelgard noted. "If I recall correctly, you're from the Kingdom, right?"

"I left my home long ago." Gilbert said. "If you have any questions about the mision I'd be happy to asnwer them."

Byleth nodded. "What do you know about House Gauter?"

"House Gautier has always placed great importance on whether or not someone bears a Crest." Gilbert said. "Margrave Gautier has two sons. A Crest never manifested for his eldest. It's not hard to imagine why he left and wound up in this sort of life."

Byleth clenched his hands into fists.

"There's no reason that Crests should have the power to dictate someone's destiny." Edelgard said. "Don't you agree, Gilbert? He was just another victim of cruel fate. Forsaken by the goddess, who now demands his execution."

Despite the heavy defense, the Black Eagles were able to get through with ease.

"The enemy is close by." Gilbert said. "We're almost to the top floor."

"They have nowhere left to flee, so the situation is in our favor." Edelgard said. "All we have to do is chase them down."

As they closed in, bandits came up behind them.

"The captain's in trouble!" one of the bandits said. "Hurry up, you fools!"

Gilbert noticed them. "Enemies approach from the lower floors! Watch the rear flank!"

The Black Eagles continued to push forward, and Bernadetta managed to get a solid snipe on one of the bandits at the top, crippling him.

The bandit responded with his own arrow shot, and Byleth came up and handed Bernadetta a vulnerary. As she drank it, he managed to get the arrow out of her shoulder.

"AAAH! Professor..." Bernadetta whimpered.

"Drink the vulnerary, Bernadetta..." Byleth said. "It will help with the pain..."

Bernadetta nodded and continued drinking as Byleth planted a kiss on her injury before continuing the battle.

He heard Dorothea scream in pain, and when he looked, he saw Dorothea collapse on the ground, her body smoking from the Fire spell she'd just taken.

In a flash, he was upon the mage that sent the spell, killing her with a _Wrath Strike_.

Archers came upon the Black Eagles from above, but Linhardt, Hubert, and Bernadetta managed to keep them at bay long enough for the others to get through.

Suddenly, bandits came out from hiding. "Here we go! Attack them from both sides!"

"It's an ambush!" Gilbert called out.

Both bandits fell to Byleth's sword, but even more came out of hiding. Enraged, Byleth finally drew the **Sword of the Creator**. The glow of the Relic immediately attracted the attention of the bandits.

Despite it feeling clunky in his hands, he still managed to kill the bandits, then he rejoined the others.

"Hey Professor, I think I can snipe Miklan from here." Bernadetta said. "Should I go for it?"

"See what you can do." Byleth said.

Bernadetta nodded, gripping her bow.

The others continued on, and Bernadetta's first shot hit home.

"So, you think you can take the lance from me, huh?" Miklan spat. "I'll kill you... I'll kill every last one of you!"

Bandits came up from behind Bernadetta.

"PROFESSOOOOOOOOR!" Bernadetta screamed.

"Linhardt, with me!" Byleth said.

The two of them swiftly took down the bandits, saving Bernadetta.

"Whoa... Th-thank you..." Bernadetta said.

"Linhardt, keep her on her feet. I'll rejoin Gilbert and Edelgard." Byleth said.

Linhardt nodded, casting Heal on Bernadetta.

Bernadetta pulled back for another snipe, but the bow snapped in her hands. As if on cue, Byleth stormed up to Miklan and unleashed the **Sword of the Creator** on him.

With Miklan distracted, Edelgard, Hubert, and Petra were able to storm up and take him down.

Miklan fell flat on his back, but he got himself back up.

"Not bad for your kind." he spat. "A bunch of spoiled rotten children!"

Suddenly, the Lance of Ruin took its toll against Miklan. Its Crest Stone glowed, and Miklan's arm was quickly covered in the darkness that seeped out of the Relic.

"What the hell?!" Miklan exclaimed as he tried to yank it off, but he only made his situation worse. The darkness quickly latched onto his other arm, leaving Miklan completely helpless as he was transformed by the Lance of Ruin into a massive beast.

"That form..." Sothis said.

"Such is the fate of one whose life is corrupted by a Crest Stone..." Edelgard said. "How pitiable. The least we can do is put an end to his suffering."

They made quick work of the beast, killing it in three minutes flat.

It made one final roar, before collapsing on the ground. Upon its demise, the darkness that made its body dissipated, leaving behind a dead Miklan.

"Goddess..." Gilbert said. "The beast is gone, yet Miklan and the Lance remain."

"It's done." Edelgard said. "Let's retrieve the lance and depart at once."

"That man... His form was changed. It was as though that lance was swallowing him whole." Sothis said. "Upon that sight, it makes sense that your students were upset. I wonder if those Relics truly hide such power?"

Byleth remained silent.

"Yet even still, that power seems familiar. That form as well..." Sothis said. "As one who wields the **Sword of the Creator**... Does that mean you possess such power too?"

Byleth tensed up as he entered the audience chamber, suddenly fearful of the powerful weapon in his hands.

"Professor, you have returned." Rhea said. "The goddess is indeed generous with her divine protection. I have already heard Gilbert's report about what happened. See to it that you keep what transpired at the tower to yourself. People would lose faith in the nobles should rumors spread of one using a Relic and transforming into a monster."

"So you want to keep this dark power a secret?!" Byleth asked, astonished. "What if someone else gets transformed?!"

"Professor, listen to me." Rhea said. "All of Fodlan would fall into chaos. We must avoid that at all costs. Please assure the students who accompanied you understand that as well. Have I made myself clear?"

Byleth scowled. "Hm..."

"His transformation into a Black Beast was nothing short of divine punishment from the goddess. Punishment for someone arrogant and foolish enough to use a Hero's Relic even though they were unworthy and unqualified." Rhea continued. "Furthermore-"

"You knew?" Byleth asked.

"Of course. That is why we rushed to recover it." Rhea said. "Sadly, we did not arrive in time."

She put it in the back of her mind. "The church will formally return the lance to House Gautier. If you would..."

"Like hell I would!" Byleth snapped. "I'm not returning a Hero's Relic to a church that hides the dirty secrets of their power!"

Next thing Byleth knew, a rapier was inches from his throat.

" **Return. The lance. NOW.** " Rhea ordered.

Furious, Byleth shoved the Lance of Ruin into Rhea's hands.

Rhea exhaled sharply as she took the lance, forcing a smile on her face. "You have my gratitude. I can see that I was right to trust you with this. Please report back. I will tell you of your new mission for the coming moon at that time."

"You want to talk at all? Guess what, you're coming to me from now on." Byleth said. "I have grown increasingly distrusting of you ever since I first met you. Going forward, we will meet either on my terms or not at all."

"You are in no position to demand anything of me, Professor." Rhea said. "If you continue to act this way, the church will confiscate the **Sword of the Creator**. By force if necessary."

"You want it?" Byleth asked. "Here, have it!"

He unsheathed the **Sword of the Creator** and slammed it on the ground in front of Rhea, shocking her.

"I'm done with your mind games, Rhea." Byleth said. "This conversation is over."

He turned and stormed out.

"Professor, wait!" Rhea called out.

Byleth slammed the doors behind him.

Rhea stared at the closed doors, in complete shock. Her face then contorted into worry. "Oh no..."

"I assume the archbishop was-" Edelgard started, but then immediately stopped when she saw Byleth's furious expression. "...Nevermind."

Byleth grunted.

"Did you return the Lance of Ruin?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"There's no need to lie, Professor." Edelgard said. "No one could have expected you to disobey the archbishop."

"See, here's the thing, Edelgard." Byleth said, trying to hold himself back. " **I wanted to.** I wanted, so badly, to disobey her to her face. I wanted to impale her with the very lance that she requested from me."

Edelgard's eyebrows shot up as Byleth continued ranting.

For a solid minute, he continued shouting at her about Rhea's antics. When it was finally over, he plopped himself into a chair and put his head down on the desk.

Edelgard sat next to Byleth and rubbed his back.

He sighed. "What am I going to do, Edelgard...?"

"I...I can't answer that yet, Professor." Edelgard said. "But whatever you choose, I will support you."

He hugged her, and she returned it.

"Edelgard...what if she does something to me?" Byleth asked. "I don't want to be separated from you...forced to become just another one of Rhea's yes-men..."

"You'll never be a yes-man to her..." she reassured him.

Byleth leaned back in his chair, and Edelgard sat on his lap, facing him.

"You're going to be okay, my teacher..." Edelgard said. "Everything will be just fine..."

The two kissed, and Edelgard could feel Byleth's breath stabilizing. When they finally broke the kiss, she could see his worried expression.

"No matter what happens...I will always love you, my teacher..." Edelgard said, smiling.

Byleth smiled. "And I will always love you, my princess..."

Edelgard giggled, blushing.

She rested her head on his chest. "I keep thinking about what Gilbert told us..."

"About Miklan?" Byleth asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes, Miklan was discarded by his family because he was born without a Crest." Edelgard said. "Eventually, he became a masterful thief and gathered enough ruffians to capture a fortress. Right or wrong, he was a gifted leader. He could have been a great asset to Fodlan. What a waste."

Byleth nodded, still playing with Edelgard's hair.

"It's true that a Crest can increase your magical abilities and allow you to wield the full might of a Hero's Relic." Edelgard said. "But one cannot measure a leader's worth based solely on whether or not they bear a Crest. There are plenty of talented people in this world without one."

"I completely agree." Byleth said. "Too bad no one will ever care about them..."

"People believe Crests are blessings from the goddess, that they're necessary to maintain order in Fodlan." Edelgard said. "But the people are wrong. Crests are to blame for this brutal, irrational world we live in. Their power is granted only to a select few, whom we elevate and allow to rule the world. Have you ever wondered if the only way to create a truly free world is to dispense with the goddess and the Crests? Do that, and people will have no choice but to rise and fall by their own merits."

"Lady Edelgard." Hubert said. "I question whether you revealed too much to the professor."

"Perhaps I did." Edelgard said.

"It is true that our teacher possesses a rare talent." Hubert said. "Even I cannot deny it. The ability to wield the **Sword of the Creator** is concerning..."

"I've already explained this to you." Edelgard insisted. "My power alone is insufficient. That's why I'm borrowing power from those people. If our teacher can wield it in my stead... I believe that would be for the best."

"It's a risk. A dangerous one." Hubert said. "You leave me no choice but to take matters into my own hands. Please excuse me."

Hubert left, leaving Edelgard to think to herself.

"I can't hide from the truth. I can't do all that I must on my own." Edelgard said. "If all I can rely is my own ambition, my path won't be easy. Is it so risky...to reach out my hand?"

She looked out the window. "Father... I swear I will not stop until I succeed. My regret. My grief. My whole life. I've thrown it all away...into the darkness..."

Byleth heard a knock on his door. Surprisingly, it was Rhea.

"I see you knew what to do." Byleth said.

Rhea nodded, entering his room and shutting the door behind her.

"I suppose you want this back..." Rhea said as she pulled out the **Sword of the Creator**.

Byleth shrugged. "Why not?"

She placed it on his bed, then turned to face him.

"Professor, you have done well to complete such a difficult task. You have shown exceptional skill in leading your students. I am forever grateful for the safe return of the Hero's Relic." Rhea said. "Just as I expected, you have mastered the **Sword of the Creator**."

"Not even close." Byleth answered. "I barely feel like I'm getting anywhere with it. It's just so...clunky. Like it was meant to be wielded by hands larger than mine."

"I see..." Rhea said. "Now then, I shall tell you about your mission for the coming month..."

"Rhe- Archbishop!" Seteth exclaimed as he ran in, panicking.

"Seteth, what troubles you?" Rhea asked.

"Flayn is missing! I cannot find her anywhere!" Seteth said. "Professor, have you seen Flayn recently?"

"Not today, no." Byleth said. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"I have searched every corner I can think of! I cannot find her anywhere." Seteth said. "She may be in danger! Oh no... No, no! What am I to do?!"

"Calm yourself, Seteth." Rhea said. "Professor, we shall continue our discussion another time."

Byleth nodded, leaving.


	7. Rumors of a Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As cold air begins to creep in from the north of Faerghus, Fodlan welcomes the riches of fall. The women spend their days reaping the golden fields, gratefully embracing the bounty the goddess has once again provided. The men venture into the wilds with horsebows and empty sacks ready to be filled with game.

"As you are already aware, Seteth's younger sister, Flayn, has gone missing." Rhea said. "At present, all we know for certain is that she has not left Garreg Mach."

"Flayn is not the type of person to just wander off on her own without telling me where she is going!" Seteth said. "We have searched the monastery thoroughly, but have found nothing. I am now mobilizing the knights to begin searching the town. Troubling rumors have been running rampant lately. I do not wish to consider the worst, but..."

"Troubling rumors? Byleth asked. "What are people saying? What is it you're afraid of?"

"There are rumors of someone prowling the streets and attacking innocents, night after night." Rhea said. "The knights have investigated the matter. They have not discovered any remains, nor have they found any concrete evidence."

"The people are panicked!" Seteth said. "They all insist that someone called the Death Knight is coming to claim their souls with his blade. There is no way she could have escaped unscathed if she were captured by such a fiend!" Seteth said. "Where is she?!"

"Seteth, recall that impatience begets error. Please do your best to calm yourself. I think of your...sister as family as well. You know that. You have my support. We will devote ourselves fully--mind, body, and soul--to recovering her." Rhea said. "Professor. Your mission this month is to help find Flayn. The knights have the town covered, so I ask that you focus your efforts on searching the monastery again. We do not have time to waste. You have your orders."

Byleth nodded.

"Flayn has gone missing?" Hubert said. "Most unsettling."

"It doesn't seem likely that she's simply gotten lost." Edelgard said. "I'll help in any way I can."

"So, our mission this month is to find her?" Ferdinand asked. "Well then, let us hurry and locate her before anyone else!"

"I hope Flayn is OK!" Bernadetta said, starting to break down. "What would happen if... Just what would we do if..."

"You can't think like that, Bern." Dorothea said. "Seteth would have a heart attack if he heard you."

"I've heard that she has a Crest, but I suppose, for this moment, that is irrelevant." Linhardt said.

"We'll start by gathering information." Hubert said. "Someone must have seen Flayn recently."

"Right." Edelgard said. "If we work together, I'm certain we'll find her."

The next day was Petra's birthday. Byleth set up a tea party, and the two enjoyed it thoroughly. They talked about places they'd like to visit, and Petra blushed when Byleth told her that she was doing great work, and that he was counting on her to continue helping everyone in her own unique way.

"The ocean is far from Garreg Mach... I am feeling a bit lonely at times." Petra admitted.

Byleth sighed. "I wish I could say the same about my own home...but I don't remember where I was born."

He took her hand in his. "If you ever need to vent out your frustrations or problems, just come to me. Okay? I'll listen to you."

"You are having my thanks, Professor." Petra said. "I will be gratefully accepting your shoulder when you are lending it."

The two of them talked for a few hours. When they finally decided to clean up, Byleth saw the biggest smile on Petra's face that he'd ever seen.

She hugged him tight. "I will be waiting happily for you to be inviting me again."

Byleth returned the hug, chuckling slightly. "Happy birthday, Petra..."

"Thank you, Professor..." Petra said.

"Phew..." Leonie said, wiping her brow.

She glanced behind herself when she heard footsteps. "Oh, Professor! Are you training too? I was just about to finish up, but if you want to join in, I can stick around a while longer."

"You don't have to stay just for me." Byleth said.

"Oh, no. It's fine!" Leonie insisted. "Just do your thing. Don't mind me. Come on. Don't be shy."

The two of them trained together for two and a half hours before they finally decided to end their session.

"Phew! I'm beat...but we're finally done." Leonie said.

"Um...you didn't have to stay for my **whole** routine..." Byleth said.

"I was...already training when you got here, and I...finished right alongside you..." Leonie said, trying to catch her breath. "Guess I...outlasted you, huh?"

"Not even close." Byleth said. "Besides, it's not a competition."

"Speak for yourself! I'm always trying to improve." Leonie said. "By the way, Professor. Something I wanted to ask."

"Let's hear it, then." Byleth said.

"Are you really Captain Jeralt's kid?"

Byleth stared at her for several seconds. "What?"

"Are you really Captain Jeralt's kid?" Leonie repeated.

"Um...that's what I'm told." Byleth said.

"That's a pretty detached tone to take about your own family." Leonie said. "What's your opinion of him, then? You must look up to him, at least?"

"I respect him, of course." Byleth said. "He's always looked out for me."

"Hm." Leonie scoffed. "It doesn't sound like you really appreciate him."

Byleth glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You didn't even know until you came here that he used to lead the Knights of Seiros, did you?" Leonie asked.

"I didn't bother asking about anything like that." Byleth said. "He revealed to me what he wanted to, and I didn't force him to go out of his comfort zone."

Leonie rolled her eyes. "If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be half the person you are now. You've probably never even thought about how lucky you are."

Byleth stared at her.

"Ugh! OK, this really bothers me!" Leonie said. "Listen up. I don't care if you're the teacher and I'm the student. I'm going to outshine you. I know you were some famous mercenary before you came here, but let me tell you something... I'm going to be better than you ever were! In fact, I'll surpass you in no time at all, so don't blink. You might miss it."

Byleth's hand twitched near the **Sword of the Creator** 's hilt. "Talk to me like that again, and you're losing an arm."

"Is that a threat?!" Leonie demanded.

"Maybe it is!" Byleth said.

"Threatening me like that won't stop me from becoming better than you, Professor! I guarantee it!"

"Well maybe you should train more so that you become stronger, instead of **whining to me about my father**!"

"UGH!" Leonie stormed off.

Byleth sighed. "What am I going to do with her...?"

He went to check on Bernadetta, trying to put his encounter with Leonie out of his mind.

Surprisingly, Bernadetta's door was open.

Not wanting to startle her too much, he knocked on the door. "Bernadetta?"

"AAH!" Bernadetta squeaked. "Oh...it's you, Professor. Um, hello."

"Can I come in? I'll shut the door behind me."

"Okay..."

Byleth entered Bernadetta's room, making sure the door was shut and locked behind him.

"How have you been lately, Bernadetta?" Byleth asked.

"I've been fantastic!" Bernadetta responded, stretching. "Great weather today. Perfect for shutting yourself inside, don't you think?"

"Oh, **definitely**!" Byleth said, smiling. "People don't appreciate the freedom of being indoors."

"I'm glad you get it." Bernadetta said. "With great weather like this, there'll be no one to bother us."

She sighed happily. "I love feeling like I'm all alone in the world..."

"Speaking of being all alone, what made you such a recluse?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, that. Well, I guess I can tell you, Professor." Bernadetta said. "My father's obsessed with money. He's only ever seen me as bait for a rich husband."

"I already don't like him." Byleth said.

"I don't blame you." Bernadetta said. "To train me to be a good, submissive wife, he'd do things like tie me to a chair and leave me there all day, challenging me to stay quiet. I tried hard to do as he asked. Honestly, I did. But before I knew it, I just couldn't bring myself to leave my room anymore."

"Bernadetta..." Byleth said.

He came up and hugged her. After a few seconds, she returned the gesture.

"My childhood was really hard because of my father, Professor..." Bernadetta said. "I'm not sure if I'll ever recover from his torment."

"I'll help you." Byleth said.

Bernadetta smiled. "Thank you, Professor..."

They hugged in silence for a few minutes before breaking off of it.

"How come you couldn't leave your room...?" Byleth asked.

"I just had this overwhelming feeling of fear all the time." Bernadetta said. "No matter how hard I tried, my father never thought I was good enough. After that, it was just constant scolding. He couldn't say two words to me without mentioning how useless I was. An unmarriageable girl."

Byleth's hands twitched as his brow furrowed. "He doesn't deserve to be your father..."

"My life was isolated to say the least." Bernadetta continued. "I wasn't allowed to play with other kids, let alone make friends. Soon, I stopped wanting that. I was happiest alone. But even that made him mad. And when he tried to dragme outside, I kicked and screamed so much I seriously hurt myself."

Byleth remained silent, his face wrought with worry.

"He's calmed down a bit in recent years." Bernadetta said. "His constant torment was replaced with complete indifference. He mostly acts like I don't exist now."

"How did you end up at the monastery?" Byleth asked.

"If you can believe it, I was basically kidnapped." Bernadetta said. "My mother ordered an attendant to stuff me in a bag while I was sleeping. By the time I figured out what was going on, I was already here."

"I could see how scared you were..." Byleth said.

Bernadetta nodded. "For a while, I was sure I was going to die. But here I am. Look at me...still breathing."

She then saw the expression on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you down, talking like that about my past! Just forget everything I told you. There's no point in talking about myself anyway."

She turned away from Byleth. "Idiot! Oh, this is why everyone hates you, Bernie!"

Byleth hugged her from behind. "Bernadetta... Thank you for confiding in me..."

Bernadetta squirmed slightly in his arms, but didn't reject the hug. "What? N-no, it's not... Oh, Professor! How can you be so kind to me?! I don't deserve it..."

Byleth hugged her tighter, and she started crying into his chest.

After a few minutes, they broke off the hug.

"I'm sorry! Please don't look at me!" Bernadetta said.

Byleth started to head for the door. "If you ever feel down, Bernadetta, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm always here for you."

"Y-you can call me Bernie, if you want, Professor..." Bernadetta said.

Byleth nodded, smiling warmly. "Alright then, Bernie."

He gave her one last hug, and then he left.

"Petra, how are you doing?" Dorothea asked. "Getting used to life here?"

"I am settled." Petra said. "Everyone shows great kindness."

"I'm glad to hear it." Dorothea said. "I was so surprised when you first arrived. A princess, all the way from Brigid!"

"You have my gratitude, but please do not call me princess." Petra said. "You are making my cheeks blush!"

"There's nothing to blush about." Dorothea said. "You're every little girl's dream of what a princess should be. Anyhow, I suppose it's been a long time since you've been back to Brigid, hasn't it? I hope you aren't homesic. Maybe we can cook one of your favorite dishes from back home?"

"I do wish for that, but there is no possibility." Petra said somberly. "The ingredients are not found here."

"I suppose you're right. That's probably why they don't cook the food of Brigid in the dining hall." Dorothea said. "I'm sorry. I just got to thinking about how hard it must be to live somewhere so far away from home and..."

She smiled. "No. It can't be impossible. I'll fix you a real meal of Brigid. I'll just find a recipe and similar ingredients!"

"Wait, Dorothea." Petra said nervously. "It is the thinking that counts. But your cooking is...what is the word...horrendous. That is what everyone is saying, anyway."

"Horrendous?" Dorothea asked. "Nobody's cooking can be that bad!"

"The thinking is enough for me." Petra said. "You have my biggest gratitude."

"Fine. I'll do something instead of cooking for you." Dorothea said. "I just want to be sure that you feel at home here. How about a massage? That may help you loosen up."

"I have no problems." Petra said. "My body is already able to relax."

"Oh? Then perhaps I could sing you lullabies to help you sleep!" Dorothea suggested.

"I am not having sleeping trouble." Petra said.

"Just know that you never have to worry about putting me out. I like helping my friends. " Dorothea said. "Well then, I must be going, but remember my offer."

She left the room.

"Dorothea, is filling my heart full..." Petra said to herself.

At the end of the month, Byleth had still found absolutely nothing.

As he returned to the Black Eagles Classroom, he saw Annette and Mercedes heading out.

"OK, Mercie. This time we're gonna be really good and get the supplies with no detours." Annette said.

"You're so good at sticking to a plan." Mercedes said. "I should leave the shopping to you. I'll stay out of your way and just browse."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Annette said, pouting. "I wanna browse too!"

A rogue approached them. "Looks like you girls are havin' a good time!"

Byleth put his hand on the **Sword of the Creator** 's hilt, waiting.

"Uh, Annie?" Mercedes said nervously. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"I've never seen this person before." Annette said, starting to sweat.

Annette turned towards the rogue. "I'm sorry to be rude, but we're kind of busy."

"Wait a minute." the rogue said. "I think you're shoppin' with money you stole! No need to worry your pretty little heads. I'm just gonna have to take it back for us common folk!"

Annette put her hand in front of Mercedes. "Step back, Mercie. This could get dangerous."

Byleth started to walk towards them.

"Listen here, you!" Annette said. "There's no way you can win against me. I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to. So just...back away!"

"You think you can talk to me that way?!" the rogue snapped. "I'm gonna-"

Byleth quickened his pace rapidly, going into a full sprint towards them as he drew the **Sword of the Creator**.

"Oh! The knights are coming!" Mercedes shouted.

"What?!" the rogue said, alarmed.

He took off.

"Annie, run!" Mercedes said, and the two girls got out of there.

Byleth quickly took care of the rogue, then followed the two girls.

"This is far enough." Annette managed, out of breath. "We should be safe."

"I hope so...but what were you thinking?" Mercedes demanded. "That sort of behavior isn't like you at all!"

Byleth continued to walk towards them, sensing a fight brewing.

"I just... I thought you were in danger, Mercie!" Annette explained.

"You're actually blaming me for this? It's like I don't even know you anymore!" Mercedes snapped.

Byleth stopped dead in his tracks, shocked at what Mercedes said.

Mercedes walked off.

"Mercie! I was just trying to protect you..." Annette said.

Byleth came up before Mercedes got too far. "Mercedes!"

She stopped and whipped around. "What is it, Professor?"

"Just listen to her." Byleth said. "I know you don't want to right now, but please, just listen."

"...Fine." Mercedes said. "I'll listen to her. But only because you said so, Professor."

She came back to the two of them, and Byleth nodded to Annette.

"I really was trying to protect you, Mercie..." Annette explained. "I didn't know what that man wanted to do to you, nor did I **want** to know. And it's not just about the money. Surely you've heard the stories..."

"A few, yes..." Mercedes admitted. "Young women about our age talking to men they don't know, only to disappear off the face of Fodlan, never to be seen again..."

"I didn't want that to happen to you, Mercie." Annette continued. "Sure, I acted tough against that guy, but under that, I was scared...for you."

"You were scared for me?" Mercedes asked. "Annie, I didn't know..."

"I'm sorry for making you upset like that, Mercie..." Annette said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Annie, you were only protecting me!" Mercedes said. "Of course I forgive you!"

The two girls hugged, and Byleth smiled.

"Being outside is so tiring." Bernadetta said. "Tomorrow's got to be just an inside day, Bernie."

She started shivering. "Whoa, why is it so cold all of a sudden? It's as if an unspeakable evil just--Ah!"

"You're late." Hubert said.

Bernadetta quickly turned around. "No! Into the light! Back to the beyond from whence you came!"

"Are you telling me to die?" Hubert asked.

"Ah--Hubert!" Bernadetta said.

"In the flesh." Hubert said. "I came to ask you something."

"Oh no! What'd I do?" Bernadetta said. "Think, Bernie, think."

"There have been sightings of a sinister figure, carrying a sharp object, wandering the halls at night." Hubert said.

"Um..." Bernadetta managed.

"A strange giggle." Hubert continued. "The glimmer of a needle in the dark. The sound of a door creaking open and closed."

"Uh, I was embroidering." Bernadetta admitted.

"I suspected as much." Hubert said. "Then you leave me no choice."

"Wh-what?!" Bernadetta said. "No! I'm too young to die! I've got so much left to do! Please don't kill me!"

"About what I expected." Hubert said as Bernadetta turned and ran off.

He started walking after her, following her all the way to the training grounds.

"It's no good... I can't run anymore..." Bernadetta said.

"That was quite a sprint." Hubert said. "A shame you lack stamima. Now, to my duty."

Bernadetta slowly turned around. "You're going to execute me, aren't you? Please, let me compose my last will and testament! Or at least a swan song? The creak of a door... Sorrow like a needlepoint... Bernie's gone away."

"Bernadetta." Hubert said. "A word of caution. How would you feel if you fell, or bumped into someone, while carrying that needle? Please watch where you're going in the future."

Bernadetta's head rolled backwards, and she stared upward, her mouth wide open. She remained like this for several moments.

"How did you manage to faint while standing up?" Hubert asked, confused. "Well, I cannot simply leave her here."

He picked up her rigid body, tucked it under his arm, and took her back to her room.

"It seems Flayn is still missing." Edelgard said. "What could have happened to her?"

Byleth shook his head. "I've got nothing." Byleth said. "No one's got anything even remotely close to a clue as to what happened to her or where she went."

Caspar ran in. "Everyone, hurry! I heard a scream coming from Professor Jeritza's room!"

Byleth, Edelgard, Hubert, and Caspar went to Jeritza's room.

"Professor Jeritza?" Edelgard asked. "Are you there?"

"He does not seem to be here..." Hubert said. "Hm? On the ground! Professor Manuela!"

Edelgard gasped the instant she saw Manuela.

"Is she injured?" Byleth quickly asked, alarmed.

"She's unconscious." Edelgard said. "Someone clearly attacked her."

"Look at her hand." Hubert said. "It is though she is pointing at something..."

He looked at where her hand was pointing. "There."

"There's an opening behind that shelf." Edelgard said. "Perhaps a secret passageway..."

"What is the meaning of..." Hanneman said as he walked in. "Wait, is that Manuela?! What happened here?"

"We know as much as you do." Edelgard said. "She needs to be taken to the infirmary."

"Yes, of course--and quickly." Hanneman said. "Give me a hand, child."

"Understood." Edelgard said. "I'll support her head."

As Hanneman and Edelgard carried Manuela out of the room, Edelgard looked back at Byleth. "Professor, I'll be back shortly. Be careful."

"I will, Edelgard." Byleth said.

"Does this mean that Professor Jeritza did it?" Caspar asked. "Could he also have kidnapped Flayn?!"

"We should start by investigating this passageway." Hubert said. "Do you agree, Professor?"

Byleth nodded. "We have to do it ourselves. Calling for the knights would take too long."

"Agreed." Hubert said. "The culprit could be hiding inside."

"That settles it!" Caspar said excitedly. "We'll take the offensive. Here we come, you monsters!"

"Shall we, Professor?" Hubert asked.

Byleth nodded, and they descended into the passageway.

"I never would have imagined..." Hubert said. "Hm? I see someone. They're unconscious."

"Is it Flayn?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, and there is someone else too." Hubert said. "It appears to be another student."

"Someone's coming!" Caspar said. "I recognize that scythe and mask... It's that jerk we fought at the Holy Mausoleum!"

The Death Knight approached. "That sword. You must be..."

He stared into Byleth's eyes. "One of us will die, the other will live. I will enjoy this dance of damnation."

"Our objective is to recover Flayn." Hubert said. "Let us hope we are not too late."

"Hubert, look at that." Dorothea said, pointing.

Hubert looked. "Hmm. Something odd about the floor over there. What will happen if we step on it?"

"It's likely some kind of teleporter." Byleth said. "Dorothea, Bernadetta, go check it out."

Dorothea and Bernadetta approached the teleporter as the rest of the Black Eagles marched forward.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Bernadetta said.

"It'll be okay, Bernie." Dorothea said. "I'll go first, if you want."

She stepped onto the teleporter and vanished.

Bernadetta waited a few moments, then heard something through the wall.

"Can you hear me, Bernie?" Dorothea asked.

"I-I can hear you!" Bernadetta responded.

"It's okay!" Dorothea said. "I'm perfectly fine! Go ahead!"

Bernadetta stared at the teleporter, then heard an axe slam against a wall.

"Do it, Bernie! I need some help here!" Dorothea said.

Bernadetta took a deep breath, then stepped onto the teleporter. She yelped as she felt the teleporter warping her, only to realize that she was now on the other side of the wall.

She saw Dorothea defending herself against an axe soldier, and she readied her bow.

When she fired the arrow, it managed to sneak itself in between two of the armor plates on the axe soldier's arm. Distracted, he was helpless against Dorothea's Thoron.

"Thanks, Bernie..." Dorothea said.

"N-no problem." Bernadetta said. "I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't save you..."

The two continued on.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Black Eagles made it to the next room.

"Contraptions in the floor." Hubert said. "Stay alert."

Keeping mindful of the floor contraptions, they continued to make their way to the Death Knight.

"Now, you will die together... How joyous..." the Death Knight said.

Byleth unleashed the **Sword of the Creator** on the Death Knight, but the foe managed to stay atop his horse.

Before the Death Knight could return the favor, the figure from before appeared behind him.

"Halt." the figure said sharply. "You're having a bit too much fun. Bring me the women, and then step away."

"You are getting in the way of my game." the Death Knight said, irritated. He went to collect Flayn and the other girl, when Byleth stood between them. With a single slash of the **Sword of the Creator** , the Death Knight was knocked off-balance.

"You are proficient with your blade." the Death Knight said. "I am eager to see which of us will end the other first..."

He prepared to swing his scythe when the figure grabbed onto it.

The Death Knight glared at him, now very irritated. "Why are you stopping me?"

"Hmph. You'll have more opportunities to play soon." the figure said. "Your work here is done."

"Understood." the Death Knight said. "I will go..."

"Not today!" Byleth shouted as he leapt at the Death Knight. However, the Death Knight vanished as the **Sword of the Creator** came down.

It clanged against the ground, disorienting Byleth slightly. As he regained his bearings, the figure spoke.

"We will cross paths again. I am the Flame Emperor... It is I who will reforge the world."

"Reforge the world...?" Byleth asked. "Hey, wait a second!"

The Flame Emperor was about to warp away, but stopped. "What do you want?"

"How are you going to reforge the world?" Byleth asked.

"Were I to tell you, you would stop me." the Flame Emperor responded. "I cannot let that happen."

"And what if I found your motives to be inspiring?" Byleth asked. "I could join your cause, and you'd have the **Sword of the Creator** on your side."

The Flame Emperor hesitated. "You bring up a valid point. Very well. When we cross paths again, I will tell you."

The Flame Emperor vanished.

"Flame Emperor?" Linhardt asked. "Rather worrisome that he sounds intent on showing up again.

Ferdinand approached Flayn and the other girl. "Are they both OK? We should get them out of here."

Hubert nodded. "The enemy's withdrawn. Let's carry them up."

"They're pale, and their pulses are slow..." Linhardt said. "Still, I don't believe their lives are in danger."

"You found Flayn?" Edelgard asked. "Where?"

"You missed the most important part of the mission!" Ferdinand said. "We found her within that secret passage. The culprits were the Death Knight and...what was his name? Ah, the Flame Emperor. Sadly, they got away."

"All that matters is Flayn's safety. Right, Professor?"

"I wanted to catch them." Byleth admitted. "Since they're still on the prowl, this might happen again."

"It is unfortunate." Edelgard said. "If only you could have waited for me to return..."

"We will take these two to the infirmary." Hubert said. "Professor, please inform Seteth."

"Whatever the circumstance, I'm glad Flayn is safe." Edelgard said. "Though I'm curious to find out who the other girl is... Huh, Professor? Is that...a smile?"

Byleth turned towards Edelgard, beaming.

"Heh, you look...happy." Edelgard said. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

He wrapped her in his arms, and the two of them shared a loving kiss.

"Professor... I missed this..." Edelgard said.

"I know you did..." Byleth said. "I'm sorry we haven't been able to get together more often..."

"Things have just been chaotic lately. It's understandable." Edelgard said. "Tell you what--we'll head out on a date sometime soon. Does that sound good?"

Byleth's smile grew bigger. "I'd love that, Edelgard..."

Edelgard smiled. "Anyhow, we should hurry to Seteth. He must be beside himself by now."

"Professor... Please, allow me to express my eternal gratitude once more." Seteth said. "Flayn is safe and sound, and I have you to thank for that. Mere words could never express how thankful I am. I...I am indebted to you."

Byleth smiled. "I'm just happy she's safe."

"Yes indeed." Seteth said. "I...I, too, am overjoyed."

"But why was Flayn taken to begin with?" Byleth asked.

"Her kidnapper was the masked knight who vanished during the Rite of Rebirth. The one known as the Death Knight." Seteth said. "Considering the circumstances, it seems plausible to assume that his true identity is Jeritza. And we cannot forget about the mysterious Flame Emperor... His true motives are yet unclear."

He put a hand to his chin. "However, I have an idea. The enemy may have been after Flayn's blood. The blood that flows through her veins is special. It is extremely rare...and extremely dangerous. If enemies who know the secrets of Flayn's blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding."

"What?!" Byleth asked.

"Brother, wait." Flayn said, entering the room.

"Flayn?!" Seteth said. "What are you doing here? You should be resting!"

"I do not like the paths of your thoughts." Flayn said, ignoring Seteth's question. "I do not wish to live in some lonely, remote location where I never get to see anyone. Not ever again."

"If we stay here, you may be targeted again!" Seteth insisted. "Wouldn't it be better for the two of us to live in peace?"

"Even if we ran off to some new, secret location, there is no guarantee that they would not find us." Flayn said. "That is why I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors."

"I see your point, I do." Seteth said. "However..."

"You know it is the only reasonable option." Flayn insisted. "What if I were to join the professor's class?"

"That's a great idea." Byleth said. "You already know of my reputation."

"You think so too?" Flayn asked. "I am so very pleased to hear that! With a professor like you nearby, I shall be safe no matter what foe should appear!"

"I see." Seteth said. "I am afraid you have a good point."

He turned to Byleth. "Professor... Due to my position, I have closely scrutinized everything about you. After all that has happened, I must admit that you are indeed...a trusted ally. So, what say you? Can I entrust you with Flayn's safety?"

"It would be my pleasure." Byleth said.

"I am so glad that Flayn is safe." Byleth heard Sothis say. "Yet I can't help but wonder what the story is about that other girl. She wore the uniform of the academy. But who is she?"

"Well done, Professor." Rhea said. "I see that I was right to ask your class for assistance. I have been told that Manuela and Flayn are recovering nicely, as is Monica."

"Who's Monica?" Byleth asked. "Is she a student here?"

"Monica, the girl you rescued along with Flayn, is also a student of the Officers Academy." Rhea said. "However..."

"She is a student from **last** year's class. She went missing just before she would have graduated." Hanneman said. "It never occured to us that something might have happened to her at the monastery. We assumed she had run away. I never dreamed that we would find her. Not like this."

"Monica has asked to rejoin the Black Eagle House once she has fully recovered." Rhea said. "Our enemies are still out there, so we must remain cautious, and continue our investigation. However, we must help the students to move on from this incident."

"After all, the Battle of the Eagle and Lion will be held in Gronder Field next month." Hanneman said.

"Yes." Rhea said. "The students will remember it for the rest of their lives. Please guide them so that they may show us their best at the coming battle."

"So, you'll be going to Gronder Field next month." Jeralt said. "You've enver been there before, have you?" Jeralt asked. "There is unease in the western side of the Empire, but everything east of the capital, Enbarr, is stable."

Jeralt rubbed the back of his head. "Well, there was a noble rebellion a short while ago, but it didn't amount to much."

"Are you going to come?" Byleth asked.

"Sorry, but I've got my own mission, and it's far from Gronder Field." Jeralt said. "The church has always been quick to make use of those who work for them What I'm more concerned about is finding out who among us is pulling the strings. Ever since the Rite of Rebirth, strange groups have been seen around Garreg Mach, and elsewhere too. There was also an incident where some knights investigating these suspicious strangers...turned up dead."

He shook his head. "Not that it's likely, but if something like that ever happens to me... Search this room. Every corner. Behind every shelf. I'm going to leave something for you."

"Father... Don't say things like that..." Byleth said.

"Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of dying." Jeralt said. "I know it would be too much to ask you to cheer up, but can you at least drop the serious..."

He saw Byleth's expression. "Well, I'll be. Was that a smile just now?"

Byleth nodded, still smiling.


	8. Field of the Eagle and Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From on high, flocks of wyverns roar in chorus and soar the pristine skies, heading south for the winter. Fodlan's children lend their hands to winter preparations by gathering firewood and catching fish from the rivers' cool waters. Yet all the while their gazes are turned skyward, drawn to the magnificent sight above.

Edelgard knocked on Byleth's door as he started writing the lesson plan.

"Professor?" she asked. "Can I come in?"

Byleth stood up and crossed the room to open the door. His eyebrows shot up when Edelgard showed him a vase with a dozen beautiful flowers.

"Edelgard..." Byleth said. "These are beautiful, thank you!"

He took the vase of flowers and gently set it down on his desk, then hugged Edelgard.

"Happy birthday, my teacher..." Edelgard said as she returned the hug.

When they broke the hug, Edelgard opened up a bag she was carrying on her arm, pulling out a letter and a pendant. "These are for you."

Byleth smiled, taking the gifts.

Edelgard smiled, and left.

After Byleth read the letter, he went to visit Linhardt.

"Well, hello, Professor. You came all the way to my room to--Oh."

Byleth handed Linhardt a book.

"You've brought the materials from your lecture I slept through." Linhardt said. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Don't miss the lectures." Byleth said. "Because I won't do this again."

"It's rare for a nice professor like you to be so strict." Linhardt said. "Please, Professor. You must understand how difficult it is for me to fight the demon of drowsiness."

He yawned. "Just talking about it makes me sleepy..."

"You're not motivated enough." Byleth said.

"It's not that I don't have enough motivation The problem is that I don't have any at all. Not for useless things." Linhardt said. "I must compliment you though. By this point in most conversations, I'm bored senseless. But I'm enjoying this. I wonder why... What is it about you that fascinates me so? You're definitely a strange one."

"Maybe so." Byleth said.

"In truth, your very nature is odd." Linhardt continued. "You're definitely not a commoner, but you don't seem like a noble, either. You're...something else. And yet you can wield one of the Heroes' Relics. You're like a hero in some silly legend. Or you could be a villain who came here to enact some evil plot. That wouldn't surprise me either."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a villain." Byleth said.

"Hey, Professor..." Linhardt said. "Will you ever allow me to investigate that Crest of yours? It won't hurt a bit, I swear. I'm sure I could find out all sorts of things about your Crest...and you. Of course, I'm not as experienced with such research as Professor Hanneman, but I do what I can. Someday, I think I might like to become a Crest scholar. You never know."

"Hm..." Byleth mumbled to himself.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself." Linhardt said. "I didn't mean now. I've got a lot of other research I'm working on at the moment. I tend to start a project, get bored, and then leave it be. I might be ready to investigate your Crest soon. I'd have to tidy up a bit first."

He yawned. "On that note... Goodnight, Professor."

"Professor, you already know of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, correct?"

"Only the name." Byleth said. "It's been tossed around a few times, but I don't really have any information."

"I see." Edelgard said. "In that case, allow me to fill you in. It's a large-scale mock battle between the rival houses that takes place every year."

"Its scale is incomparable to the mock battle we fought during the Great Tree Moon." Hubert said. "It will take place in the vast Gronder Field. That is in Empire territory to the southeast of Garreg Mach."

"Whichever house defeats the most opponents wins." Edelgard said. "Of course, the professors also fight alongside their respective houses."

"Well, usually." Hubert said. "Professor Manuela is being prudent. She will not be participating this year. Since his long-time rival will be absent, Professor Hanneman has also declined."

Byleth shook his head. "Is she serious?"

Edelgard nodded.

"In that case, I must sit out too." Byleth said.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Manuela said as she and Hanneman approached. "You know you wanna see the kids in action."

"Are you feeling any better, Professor Manuela?" Hubert asked.

"Thanks to all of you." Manuela said. "But I'd only be a burden out there. My students don't need to see me collapsed. Well, not on the battlefield, anyway."

Byleth smiled. "Manuela, I'd date you in a heartbeat were I not taken."

"Oh, you've found yourself a lady!" Manuela said. "What's she like?"

Byleth stammered slightly, trying to think of a way to describe Edelgard without making it obvious he was talking about her. "Well, she's an ambitious and beautiful young woman with a natural affinity for taking the lead. But, she's also very compassionate, and is always there when I need a shoulder to cry on."

Edelgard smiled. "She's very lucky to have you, my teacher."

"Back to the point, we will not be participating." Hanneman said. "Regardless, do not expect victory to come easily. Or at all."

Byleth shook his head. "This...doesn't seem fair. Why am I the only professor attending?"

"Oh my, look at you." Manuela said. "If you're as confident as all that, my students will walk all over you."

Byleth glared at Manuela so hard he actually made the songstress take a step backward.

" **I'll tear your students apart, piece by piece.** " he snarled.

Manuela and Hanneman looked at each other, then back at Byleth.

Hanneman steeled himself. "We have taught our students well. There is no need to hold back. Challenge them with everything you have!"

"Well, this is fascinating..." Linhardt said, reading through his book. "Following this equation..."

"Linhardt." Hubert said as he entered. "Here again, I see."

"Go away, Hubert. Now is not a good time." Linhardt said. "Ah, yes. The double line becomes a helix, and its arc... No, that cannot be correct..."

"Now is exactly the time. Lady Edelgard requests your presence." Hubert said. "Come. The lecture is about to start."

"Politely inform her that my research is vastly more important than...whatever it is she has to say." Linhardt said.

"While your passion may be admirable, it is sadly misdirected." Hubert stated. "This matter takes priority. Return to your hobby when your duty is done."

"Hobby?" Linhardt asked. "But this research will most certainly prove useful in the future."

"The Empire requires you to be useful **now**. I should think you would want the same." Hubert said. "You have almost unparalleled intellect. A singular focus. An unfettered imagination. In truth, you have talents that many, including myself, will never have the privilege of possessing."

"Are you complimenting me, Hubert?" Linhardt asked, surprised. "That alone deserves to be studied."

"Let me finish." Hubert said. "I haven't an ounce of respect for the cause you have chosen to waste your talents on. Which changes frequently, I might add, with no rhyme, reason, or results. Learn to apply yourself to something constructive. You may still have a bright future."

"That sounds suspiciously as if you're not going to leave me alone." Linhardt said. "I just want to live a life doing things that interest me. Is that so wrong?"

"That is unnaceptable." Hubert said. "Even for a nobleman. Her Highness will soon ascend the throne. She is attempting to deal with such noble privilege head on."

"You have a point, and I understand where you're coming from." Linhardt said. "But I can't do it. I can't bring myself to work for someone else."

Hubert sighed. "Pathetic. Keep to your books, then. Good-bye, Linhardt."

He left, and Linhardt continued to read his book for another hour. Then, Edelgard approached.

"Hello there, Edelgard." Linhardt said. "Are you looking for something?"

"You could say that." Edelgard said, miffed. "I'm looking for someone named Linhardt who's been skipping lectures again."

"I see." Linhardt said. "Well, congratulations, you've found him. Did you want him for something in particular?"

"What else could bring me here other than your complete negligence?" Edelgard snapped.

"Well, perhaps you're interested in hearing my latest theories on the nature of Crests." Linhardt offered. "I suspect the formation of Crests may be quite different than recorded in church tradition."

"Before you go on, is there any discernible benefit to me allowing this babble to continue?"

"Well, of course."

"And that would be?"

"I suspect you'll find the topic rather interesting."

Edelgard sighed. "That's it?"

"What more do you need?" Linhardt asked nonchalantly. "Crest research is its own reward."

"You know, if you ever truly applied yourself, you could become a distinguished scholar." Edelgard said. "You could use your Crest knowledge to benefit the world or uncover new discoveries in magic theory."

"Why would I bother with such tedious work?" Linhardt asked, exasperated. "I perform this research for my own knowledge. I'm not interested in the world at large."

"There's nothing wrong with a selfish drive for knowledge, but only if you put it to good use." Edelgard insisted.

"I'm sure there must be some use..." Linhardt said.

"Oh? Then please, tell me what potential uses you have in mind." Edelgard scoffed.

"Well, there are people out there who spend good money on bizarre artistic creations..." Linhardt said, "So I'm sure my not-at-all useful research could be used as a fine lullaby for the children of the world."

"A lullaby?" she asked.

Linhardt nodded.

Edelgard rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I have things to do. Just know that this was my last warning."

"Sure, of course." Linhardt said, bowing. "Good-bye."

He turned and left the library with his book, heading to the courtyard. He discovered Bernadetta with a paint set, singing to herself.

"La la-la la-la la... Such lovely weather for painting!" she said happily to herself.

Linhardt walked up. "Bernadetta?"

Bernadetta quickly turned towards Linhardt. "Ah! Who are you?! Where did you come from?!"

"It's just me, Linhardt. What are you doing?"

"Painting! Just painting!" Bernadetta quickly said. "Not important. Am I in you're way? I'm in your way. I'll just go. I'm going."

"No need for all that." Linhardt said. "I just came out here to read. I'll stay quiet and still so as not to bother you. How's that? If you want to go, that's fine too."

"Um..." Bernadetta mumbled. "No, I'll...stay."

Linhardt sat down on a bench, and the two of them did their separate things.

"Ugh..." Bernadetta grumbled, dissatisfied with her painting.

"Say, aren't you usually holed up inside?" Linhardt asked.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for coming here! I'm sorry for bothering you!" Bernadetta said, panicking. "You're mad aren't you? You look really mad! I'll just pack up! I'll be gone before you know it!"

"Mad? At you?" Linhardt asked. "Never. I rather admire you in fact. I **fantasize** about shutting myself in my room and never going outside again. It sounds like paradise. However, I wouldn't be able to perform my research. That, Bernadetta, is a problem."

"Wh-what? You admire me?" Bernadetta asked. "Nu-uh. No way. I know a trick when I see one! What are you plotting?!"

Linhardt opened his mouth to respond, but Bernadetta interrupted him.

"So you want to copy me, is that it?" Bernadetta shouted. "And what's a copy do with the original? Replace it! Well, I've got you figured out. I won't just sit back and take it... I'll fight you!"

"What? That's n-" Linhardt started. "Ugh, this is too much hassle. I'm leaving."

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Bernadetta screamed. "Please don't kill me!"

Bernadetta turned and ran off, leaving Linhardt concerned.

Sighing, he went to the training grounds, where he saw Petra training with a lance.

"Petra, would you pause a moment?" Linhardt asked after a few moments.

Petra turned around to face him. "Yes? Are you wanting something?"

"I was observing your spearwork, and I wonder if you don't think your transitions are sloppy." Linhardt said. "The way you move your arm before a strong thrust hinders your movement and slows your spear on its way back. It leaves a rather large opening."

"Which arm?" Petra asked. "My left or right?"

"I think the right... No, actually it's both." Linhardt said. "It's something about the way you move your elbows."

"I am not understanding." Petra said. "Can you show me please?"

"Demonstrate?" Linhardt asked. "No. I'd hate to get sweat all over my book."

"But I must correct this. Please." Petra insisted. "Or are you unable to do, and can only teach?"

"I am more of a theorist than a practitioner." Linhardt explained. "I advise, and you implement. Very simple."

"Then...please advise again." Petra said.

"It's all quite simple." Linhardt said. "Sometimes you make a big stab downwards, right? Before that, you lift up. At that point, you sort of let the tension go and stop. It ruins the momentum of the stab."

"How can I be lifting up with no...no unnecessary moving?" Petra asked.

"It's the arm movement that's extraneous. Calculate the locus of the spear and the elasticity of the muscles."

"Locus...elasticity..." Petra tried to make sense of what Linhardt said. "Can you not just be showing me? Please. If you are showing me, I will learn it with quickness."

"I won't waste your time with such demonstartions." Linhardt said. "You're a smart one, Petra. You'll sort it out. Besides, I need to go now. I have...a prior appointment to keep."

He left, leaving a very confused Petra.

"Linhardt only likes talking." Petra said, irritated. "It is on myself to prevail..."

"You came at just the right time, Edelgard." Ferdinand said.

"Is that so..." Edelgard said.

"Yes." Ferdinand said. "I have a story for you. It's about a pair of nobles, living about a hundred years after the founding of the Adrestian Empire. One was Derick von Aegir. People called him the Warrior Prime Minister. He bravely led soldiers into battle, and mowed down his enemies. And the other-"

"Was the emperor of the time." Edelgard interrupted. "She wagered the throne in a duel against Derick and won. 'Why don't we do what our ancestors did and have a little duel ourselves?' That's what you were going to say, but the answer is no."

"You interrupted me!" Ferdinand said. "The Warrior Prime Minister used a dramatic line to propose the duel, and you did not allow me to say it!"

"My apologies, Ferdinand." Edelgard teased.

"Well, at any rate, you were correct in surmising that I was about to challenge you." Ferdinand said. "But you were rather blunt in your refusal."

"Ferdinand, control yourself." Edelgard said. "When will you tire of challenging me in pointless competitions?"

"I can quit now, if you insist on it." Ferdinand said. "I will not challenge you again."

"You expect me to believe that?" Edelgard asked.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Ferdinand asked. "Of course, it is not a valid duel unless both parties are willing. Now that you have refused outright, I must come up with some other way of getting that which I seek."

"I'm afraid to ask what you could possibly mean by that..." Edelgard said.

"Only that I will find some other way of showing everyone that I am superior to you." Ferdinand said. "Huh. I will write a handbill listing your accomplishments, alongside my own, more impressive accomplishments. Copyists will produce thousands of these pamphlets and distribute them far and wide. Then everyone will know about my-"

Edelgard firmly slapped him. "This has to stop. NOW."

"Alright, alright, jeez..." Ferdinand said, raising his hands up in surrender.

Edelgard walked away, sighing. "Ugh, perhaps I should have ended things with a duel after all..."

Byleth started off his free day with the usual--dining with Mercedes and Annette. Afterwards, he checked the bulletin board, and noticed a fishing tournament. He decided to participate, and headed out to the fishing pond.

"Welcome to the monastery fishing tournament." Shamir said. "You look confused. Didn't Seteth tell you about it? Just catch whatever fish Flayn requests. Show any fish you catch to Flayn."

She then saw his relatively uneasy expression. "Something wrong?"

"Just some concerns about the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I've been trying my best to get my students as prepared as possible."

"Working hard, aren't you?" Shamir asked. "I'll admit, I'm impressed. I can assist with any tasks, or help with your students."

"Thank you, Shamir. I'll need your help for sure with the Battle of the Eagle and Lion."

"On it. I'm available anytime I'm not on a mission with the knights."

Byleth nodded. "Speaking of which...I want to give you this."

He pulled out a whetstone and gave it to her.

"Hm. Thanks." Shamir said, accepting the whetstone.

"On that note, I would like to participate in the fishing tournament." Byleth said. "I owe it to Flayn after saving her life."

Shamir gave him fifty tournament baits. "Have a happy."

Byleth headed to the dock with his fishing pole and the bait. He noticed several listings of the biggest fish each student had caught. He was slightly disappointed to see that Petra's fish was ranked low on the list, but given that her competition was the likes of Catherine and Raphael, among others, her placing seemed to make sense.

He cast his line a few times, but nothing significant took his bait. He knew that there was a very specific fish that could beat out every single one on that list.

And then the fish took the bait. Byleth reeled with every fiber of his being, but he ultimately got the fish. A Teutates Herring.

Everyone started cheering for Byleth as he held up the fish. The fishkeeper put Byleth's name at the top of the list, and Byleth delivered the fish to Flayn.

"Yes, yes! Yay! This is it! This is the fish I have been pining for!" Flayn said excitedly. "I am so pleased! I shall cook it up immediately!"

After giving the fish, Byleth headed for the cathedral to check on the advice box. A single note was inside. It read, "I have great love for the sea, but Garreg Mach has too much distance from it. I am needing to be inside the water soon... Where is the best place for swimming?"

Byleth instantly recognized Petra's handwriting and linguistic issues, and responded with "You should visit the sea to the south."

He started to leave the cathedral when Ferdinand stopped him.

"Hello, Professor." Ferdinand said. "May I speak with you? You seem to hold Edelgard in high esteem. That is my impression, at least."

"Of course." Byleth said. "She's a really good student."

"Hm. She is certainly talented. No doubt about that." Ferdinand said. "But I wonder... What is your opinion of me? I am quite talented too, am I not? Be honest. Do not hold back. Pretend that I am just a regular person, not the scion of a noble house."

"Are you sure you'll **take** it as a regular person?" Byleth asked. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but..."

"You think she is better than me?!" Ferdinand asked, surprised.

"When you put it that bluntly, then yes." Byleth responded.

Ferdinand sighed. "I was just being modest before."

"Of course."

"Honestly, I have always prided myself on being superior to Edelgard. But evidently that is not your perspective. Hmm..."

"You really thought for a moment that you'd be superior to the future **Adrestian Emperor**? Don't fool yourself."

Ferdinand shook his head. "I suppose there is only one thing to do. I must demonstrate my excellence!"

"That's not necessary." Byleth immediately responded.

"Nonsense! You have entirely underestimated my abilities!"

"With the way you're talking, I think I've actually **overestimated** your abilities."

"What?! You think I could ignore such a slight upon my honor? Not likely. Come, Professor!"

Byleth sighed. "This won't end well..."

Ferdinand took him outside the monastery grounds and into the nearby forest.

"We will begin with battle." Ferdinand said confidently. "Edelgard's skills in combat are no match for mine. I heard that, just the other day, she defeated a Demonic Beast without assistance."

"Don't even try it."

Ferdinand completely ignored Byleth's remark. "Well, anything Edelgard can do, I can do better-- **and** in half the time! Professor, you can be my eyewitness and timekeeper."

"More like 'life saver'."

Ferdinand faced the woods. "Here we go!"

Byleth put his hand on the **Sword of the Creator** 's hilt, knowing this would go south really fast.

As he suspected, **two** Demonic Beasts appeared.

"Two at once? That's... Well, it will be fine." Ferdinand said.

He fought valiantly, but ultimately couldn't prevail against the Demonic Beasts. "Argh! I can't do it!"

Knowing Ferdinand's life was on the line, Byleth sprang into action, easily slaying the Demonic Beasts with the **Sword of the Creator**.

"It seems you have saved my life. I... Thank you, Professor." Ferdinand said.

"I'm not letting you hear the end of this." Byleth said.

When they returned, Byleth decided to call it a day. He'd had enough for one day.

"A question." Shamir said to Byleth. "Some people hate spiders or centipedes, but they have no strong feelings towards flies or crickets. Why is that?"

"They may all be bugs, but they're such different species." Byleth said.

"As good a reason as any." Shamir said.

"I believe I am better suited to healing than fighting." Flayn said. "Rather than train with traditional weapons, then, I think it is best for me to focus on my faith."

Byleth nodded, and he changed Flayn's goals.

Byleth finished up grading everyone's works when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." he called out.

It was Mercedes and Annette.

"Professor, Annie and I came to a decision." Mercedes said.

Annette nodded. "We have a request for you, if that's OK. So... Um..."

"We'd love it if you would add us to your class." Mercedes said. "Annie and I can just tell that studying under you every day would be such a treat!"

"Yes! We want to join your class! Please!"

"Of course!" Byleth said as he hugged the two girls.

"Huh? Really?! Oh, thank you! I'm so, so happy right now!" Annette said excitedly. "Are you happy too, Mercie?"

"Yes, I am!" Mercedes said excitedly. "I'm so happy! I hope to learn a lot from you."

"Me too!" Annette said. "I'll be able to learn all sorts of things with your guidance! I can't wait!"

Edelgard learned _Lancebreaker_ , Flayn learned Restore, Hubert got greater sword prowess, and Caspar learned _Healing Focus_.

"For me, there is nothing worse than seeing those I care about come to harm." Mercedes said. "That's why I want to study faith and help others as a Bishop."

"That's one of the most important things in a battle, Mercedes." Byleth said. He changed her goals.

"I'm so sorry, Professor..." Annette said. "I somehow overslept and missed our training session. I didn't mean to cause you and the others so much trouble. Imagine if that had happened during one of our missions. It really is inexcusable!"

"Annette, you need to rest more." Byleth said. "This is becoming unhealthy."

"It's just...when I'm studying tactics, I lose track of time, and... Oh, who am I kidding? I've always been like this. Before I came to the Officers Academy, I was a student at the school of sorcery in Fhirdiad. Even back then, I was pulling all-nighters well before the exams. And I never even noticed I was harming myself. I'm too just focused on my goal. I know I've already told you this, but I really love to learn new things. It's a passion of sorts. I first realized I had the l learning bug when I was about four or five years old. My father was so happy to see me using magic... Seeing happy made me happy too, and that made me want to work even harder."

She sighed. "If only things could have stayed like that..."

"What do you mean?" Byleth asked.

"When I was about 13, my father left home." Annette said. "He was a devout man, so I figured he'd gone to the monastery. That's why I went to the school of sorcery, so that I could eventually get accepted at the Officers Academy. I studied harder than ever, and sure enough, I finally earned a referral. Unfortunately, my passion for learning became more of an obsession. I got so focused, I kind of forgot how to relax. It feels like I've been running in circles ever since."

"Rest is just as important as work." Byleth said. "Besides, you're impressive just as you are."

"No way!" Annette insisted. "I still have a long way to go. Still, I guess I'm doing something wrong if I'm working so hard I can't even work hard anymore."

She smiled. "OK, it's decided. I'll try my best not to try my best!"

"...That's confusing." Byleth said.

"I'm sorry!" Annette said, blushing. "All I meant is that I'll try... I mean, I'll slow down a bit. From now on, if you see me going overboard, just let me know. I'm a new woman, after all!"

"Hello, Professor." Hubert said. "You seem to be in good health."

"I am, yes." Byleth said. "And yourself?"

"Of course." Hubert said.

He looked at the floor, murmuring to himself. "Hm. Doesn't seem intimidated."

"Something wrong?" Byleth asked.

"No, not at all. It's just that I find myself a little concerned for your well-being." Hubert said. "You see, Lady Edelgard has taken something of an interest in you. Quite a major interest, in fact."

"It seems so." Byleth said.

"Don't be flippant." Hubert said sternly. "There is something you need to understand about the role I play here. One of my duties is to determine potenial advantages and potential threats to Her Highness. If you prove useful to Lady Edelgard, then all will be well."

Hubert narrowed his eyes. "If you pose a threat...I shall have to dispose of you."

He then noticed the **Sword of the Creator** at his throat.

"Not if I dispose of you first." Byleth snarled.

"While I may be a student here, I am Lady Edelgard's servant first and foremost." Hubert said. "Therefore, if an untimely demise is not to your liking, you would do well to demonstrate your utility with all haste. I should warn you that I am far less compromising than Lady Edelgard. Do not be at ease merely because you stand in her good graces for the time being."

"I'm not worried." Byleth said. "Besides, you grossly underestimate her interest in me."

"Ha!" Hubert said. "Such confidence. I'm beginning to see why you caught her eye. My family, House Vestra, has been sworn to House Hresvelg for generations. Since the dawn of the Empire, we have worked to protect the emperor by any means necessary--both in the open and in the shadows. If you incut our wrath, you will see just what I mean."

"I still have the **Sword of the Creator** at your throat, Hubert." Byleth said.

Ingrid sighed. "That's the third time this month."

She ripped up the paper in her hands. "Well, that's that. Father never relents."

Byleth walked up to her, and she quickly turned around.

"Oh, Professor! Hello! Did you need something?" she asked.

"Were you just hiding something?" Byleth asked.

"Well, um, that is... I was just tossing out something I have no need of. It's important to keep our spaces clean, after all!" Ingrid said. "You'd do well to remember that too, Professor! A clean space makes for a clean mind...or some such. Getting rid fo things you have no need for is the first step to managing one's belongings in an economical way."

"In that case, could you help me tidy my room sometime?"

"While I'd love to help, I don't want people getting the wrong idea with me being alone in your room."

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Professor, why are you so flirty...?"

Ingrid steeled herself. "Despite my family's nobility, we've never been particularly wealthy. So my father raised me to be conservative with my resources, paring down when necessary. He also encouraged me to keep my living spaces immaculate, so the two go hand in hand, I suppose."

Byleth smiled. "He sets a fine example I'd be happy to follow."

"I think he'd be happy to hear you say that." Ingrid said, smiling.

"What was it you threw out, anyway?" Byleth asked. "You sorta piqued my curiosity with it."

"Oh...just a scrap of paper." Ingrid said. "It was already written on, so no good for note-taking. And obviously I can't use it to clean my lance."

The two shared a laugh.

"Anyways, I tossed it." Ingrid said. "No need to hang on to inconsequential things, you know!"

Byleth remained silent.

"Professor, did you come to check on me for any particular reason?" Ingrid asked.

"I just wanted to talk with you." Byleth said.

"Ah." Ingrid said. "Well, if there's nothing important, I'll be on my way, then. I still have some cleaning to taek care of, after all. Talk to you later, Professor."

Ingrid bowed lightly, then turned and left.

Edelgard stopped walking. She could feel someone behind her.

She turned around. "Bernadetta, why are you following me?"

"Ah!" Bernadetta squeaked. "Um..."

She bolted and hid behind a desk.

"You were following me quite conspicuously, so why attempt to hide now?" Edelgard asked.

Bernadetta slowly came out of her hiding spot. "I... Um..."

"Um?" Edelgard repeated.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me!" Bernadetta said, bowing down on one knee before her.

"Calm yourself." Edelgard said softly. "I have no reason to harm you."

"Forgive me! I beg you! I'll go straight back into my room and you'll never see me again! I swear!" Bernadetta quickly said, panicking.

"Bernadetta." Edelgard said.

"Yes, Lady Edelgard." Bernadetta immediately responded, straightening her spine a little too much.

"Please explain why you were following me, and why you tried to hide."

"Is Her Highness saying she will not condemn me?"

"Please speak like the human that you are. I already said no harm will come to you." Edelgard said, sighing.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. Um, permit me to explain." Bernadetta said. "Lady Edelgard, you are fearless. I look up to you as an example to follow."

"And that explains it...how?" Edelgard asked.

"I decided to watch you from a distance, to learn from you." Bernadetta admitted. "But your presence is, um...intimidating. I got more and more scared until I finally couldn't help but try to hide! Ah, forgive me! I throw myself upon your mercy!"

"Honestly." Edelgard said, sighing again. "Look, nobody is truly fearless. Even I have things that I'm afriad of."

"What? You do?" Bernadetta asked.

"You seem oddly overjoyed at the thought."

"N-no, of course not!" Bernadetta quickly said. "But, um, what in the world could possibly frighten you?"

"The sea." Edelgard admitted, embarrassed. "I find the pitch black of the open sea at night quite frightening. I can't swim, so if the sea were to wash me away, I fear I would never return."

"The sea? I think I may have seen it once. Maybe..." Bernadetta said. "I didn't know you couldn't swim. That's a surprise."

"Again, my shortcomings delight you." Edelgard said, exasperated. "Everyone has fears, as well as things they can't do. How many times must I tell you?"

"Ah! I really did make you angry!" Bernadetta said, panicking.

She turned and ran off before Edelgard could stop her.

Byleth chose to rest on his next free day, and the very next day after that was the day they'd been waiting for.

A special dish was being prepared to celebrate the end of the War of the Eagle and Lion. He ate with Edelgard and Bernadetta, and the three of them had a lively talk as they enjoyed their meal.

Afterwards, Byleth and his class took certifications to be as strong as they could. Byleth, Hubert, and Petra passed the Mercenary certification, Edelgard passed the Armored Knight certification, Ferdinand passed the Cavalier certification, Linhardt passed the Priest certification, Caspar passed the Fighter certification, Bernadetta and Shamir passed the Archer certification, Dorothea passed the Monk certification, Mercedes and Annette passed the Mage certification, and Flayn passed the Pegasus Knight certification.

Then, it was time to head out.

"Gronder Field is in the Empire. It's actually part of my family's territory--House Bergliez. It is the largest field in all of Fodlan. The grain it produces sustains the whole Empire." Caspar said. "Wait... I sure hope we don't destroy all that grain..."

"It is considered the most suitable place for a large-scale battle." Hubert said.

"Professor, if it were up to you, how would you approach this battle?" Edelgard asked.

"I would fight them head-on." Byleth said boldly. "Charge through and not leave a single enemy alive."

"That sounds like a certain someone we both know." Edelgard said. "But as you wish. We'll use whatever strategy you think is best. If the Black Eagle House bands together, we won't lose."

"Our strength is superior." Hubert said. "So if we do lose, it will be on your shoulders, Professor."

"Trust me, Hubert, if we lose this battle, only one house of students will be graduating this year."

Hubert's eyebrows rose. He expected Byleth to be somewhat off-putting, but not outright **cruel**...

"I was going to say that if you're not confident you can do this, you can just sit back and leave it to me, but **nevermind**..." Ferdinand said.

"The most you will do is make things worse." Hubert said. "You'll just get in Lady Edelgard's way."

"Are you two about to fight? Haha! Count me in!" Caspar said excitedly. "Wait, no. I think we all need to calm down."

Byleth stared at him. Did **Caspar** of all people just advise against a fight?!

"We have no lack of opponents." Petra proclaimed. "I am ready to go hunting for our enemies!"

"Hunting isn't exactly..." Dorothea said. "Well, I guess they're pretty similar, actually."

"I'm just gonna hide in the fort and cheer everyone on." Bernadetta said. "There, um, is a fort, right?"

"Sure, but it's deep in enemy territory. How kind of you to offer to cut through for us." Linhardt said.

"What?! No! That's not what I meant!" Bernadetta said. "Ugh, good work, Bernie..."

"Linhardt, did you **have** to say that?" Byleth snapped.

"This will be your first battle, won't it, Flayn?" Linhardt asked. "You don't seem nervous at all."

"Haha, I shall give it my all!" Flayn said excitedly.

"Our battle will begin shortly." Edelgard said to everyone. "The flag of the Black Eagles will soon grace Gronder Field!"

"The battle of the Eagle and Lion is set to begin at long last." Dimitri said. "Everyone, show off the results of your dedicated training!"

"Remember, we're not just fighting for honor." Claude said. "There's a prize at stake!"

"It's almost time to begin." Edelgard said. "Steel yourselves, everyone."

A single black eagle soared through the sky over Gronder Field as Archbishop Rhea stood on the cliffside, the entire field in view.

Dimitri stepped to the front of his army, lance in hand.

"You all should know..." he said firmly, pointing his lance forward before holding it upright. "I am not about to go easy on you today."

Claude twirled his bow, and rested it on his shoulder.

"As long as we can pull off the win, doesn't matter how." he said with a smirk.

Edelgard flipped her hair off her shoulder with one hand.

"Our victory must be absolute..." she said, with fire in her voice. "...no matter what it may take."

The soldiers behind her drew their weapons.

Byleth held the **Sword of the Creator** in his hands, mentally preparing himself for the single most important battle of the entire school year. He was willing to do whatever it took to help the Black Eagles win.

"It is time." Seteth said, and the soldier next to him raised up the banner of the Church of Seiros.

Edelgard pointed ahead. "Forward! Now!"

The Black Eagles bulldozed forward, leading the Imperial Army.

Dimitri pointed his lance ahead. "For honor!"

The Blue Lions descended to the battle, leading the Kingdom Army.

Claude remained silent, but simply held his arm forward.

The Golden Deer charged towards the others, leading the Alliance Army.

"The ballista in the center of the battlefield..." Edelgard said. "The secures it will have a clear advantage."

"Leave it to me." Byleth asked. " **LET'S GO, BLACK EAGLES!** "

Everyone charged forward, with Dorothea getting the farthest. A pair of her Thorons were enough to finish off the Kingdom Soldier in front of her.

Despite their efforts, Ashe managed to get to the ballista, temporarily stopping Dorothea in her tracks.

"The Black Eagles and Blue Lions are fighting... Maybe we can sneak right past them." Claude said.

Dorothea continued charging, a pair of Sagittae finishing off the next Kingdom Soldier, and the Blue Lions started to come in to intercept them.

"A stronghold for me to sieze?" Lorenz said. "Splendid!"

"There goes Lorenz, acting on his own..." Claude said. "Guess we've got no choice but to capture the central hill and cover him!"

Ferdinand and Dorothea continued to lead the charge, but other units came from both sides.

" **KEEP PUSHING FORWARD!** " Byleth bellowed. " **SHOW NO MERCY!** "

Bernadetta and Edelgard took on the incoming Pegasus Knights, led by Ingrid.

With the main issues distracted, Byleth himself raced up to the fort, unsheathing the **Sword of the Creator**. He lit into Ashe with the Relic, knocking him out of the fight.

Petra turned sharply southeast, bringing her Killing Edge to bear against Ignatz, and Dorothea finished him off.

Linhardt and Mercedes approached, and Mercedes healed Dorothea while Linhardt healed Ferdinand.

Ingrid came charging through, ultimately knocking Linhardt out of the fight.

Lorenz burst through, knocking Dorothea out of the fight.

There was something about Byleth that the others were soon about to figure out--the more of his own students that got knocked out of the fight, the angrier he got.

And an angry man with a Hero's Relic is to be **feared**.

Edelgard and Bernadetta finished off Ingrid, knocking her out of the fight.

Petra slashed at Lorenz, allowing Ferdinand the final blow.

Byleth struck down another Kingdom Soldier, and his gaze fell upon Hilda.

He remembered how she nearly undid everything at the mock battle under the Great Tree Moon. The utter disappointment in her eyes and words.

He saw red.

Bernadetta made it to the ballista. She aimed, and fired her shot at Lysithea, and the shot hit home.

Edelgard finished the Kingdom Soldier before her, and she, Hubert, and Mercedes started to make their way to the rest of the group.

Bernadetta fired another shot from the ballista, hitting Sylvain, and Ferdinand finished him off.

Dimitri knocked Ferdinand out of the fight, and Felix knocked Hubert out of the fight.

An Alliance archer knocked Caspar out of the fight.

Byleth turned his gaze to Dimitri.

"How far can I push myself with you as my foe..." Dimitri said. "This will be a great chance to test our mettle. Do not underestimate me, Professor, or you will fail."

He then saw Byleth's red irises.

"Oh no... **Oh no...** **EVERYONE FALL BACK, NOW!!!** " Dimitri screamed.

Byleth descended upon Dimitri in a state of madness, hacking away at anyone and everyone with the **Sword of the Creator**. Dimitri stood no chance, and neither did Dedue, who was next to him.

"I fear I cannot fight any longer. I'm sorry, everyone... Get out of here while you still can!"

Petra finished off an Alliance archer. Bernadetta fired the ballista at Felix, which allowed Edelgard to finish him off.

When Edelgard started to return to the fort, she saw just what Byleth was doing.

Mercedes healed Edelgard, and Bernadetta fired the ballista at an Alliance archer.

As Edelgard finished off the last soldier left of the Blue Lions, a Kingdom General, Byleth stormed up to Claude.

"This is a great chance for me to find out if the **Sword of the Creator** really is all it's cracked up to be." Claude said. "On that note, you better not surrender too quickly!"

Claude's teasing only served to anger Byleth further, and he could see the red irises in the professor's eyes.

"Hey, nice look for your eyes!" Claude said, not realizing what he was doing. "The red looks good for you! It glows like your sword! But just because you've got a new shade of eyes doesn't mean you're gonna win."

 **Byleth lost it** **.** He beat down Claude into the ground with the **Sword of the Creator** , picked him up by the collar of his shirt, headbutted him hard, then slammed him headfirst into a tree.

Despite all of that, Claude still managed to get back up. "Teach... What's gotten into you...?"

He was battered and bruised all over his body. He was sure one of his ribs was cracked, he had a bloody nose, and the side of his head was red.

"I hate to say it, but it seems we're at a stalemate." Claude managed. "Looks like the Golden Deer won't be winning this round..."

Byleth delivered a firm, finalizing punch to the bloody side of Claude's head, knocking him unconscious.

"That is the end of this year's Battle of the Eagle and Lion!" Seteth proclaimed. "And the winners are... **The Black Eagles**!"

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!" Edelgard said. "I daresay that prize is as good as ours."

After the battle, Edelgard came up to Byleth, who was still fuming.

"Professor..." Edelgard said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

That simple gesture snapped him back to reality. He didn't regret what he did, but he calmed down nevertheless.

"It's over now, Professor." Edelgard said, smiling. "We've won."

Byleth smiled back, and the two of them shared a kiss.

"You were like a Demonic Beast out there, my teacher..." Edelgard said. "Did you see what had happened? You had Dimitri-- **Dimitri** \--ordering his forces to retreat from the battle!"

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Byleth said, still smiling.

Edelgard dropped her smile. "Watch your step, Professor. I'm starting to think that Dimitri and Claude might be **scared** of you now. Plus, with the beatdown you gave Claude, there's no doubt in my mind that you'll be punished."

Byleth tilted his head.

"Professor... I had said before that you are stronger and more terrifying than you realize." Edelgard said. "I think that may have been an understatement. The way you unleashed the **Sword of the Creator** 's power against them... We haven't seen rage like that since time immemorial..."

The two remained silent, contemplating on the potential--and scare factor--of this newfound rage...

"Edelgard. Professor." Dimitri said. "That was a spectacular battle. You both fought exceptionally well."

"Complete and utter defeat... I would hate to make an enemy of you two." Claude said, as several Alliance healers started to get to work with him.

"No need to get carried away with praise. I know you both feel we won by a paper-thin margin." Edelgard said. "And I won't deny it. If we were to fight again, there's no telling who would prevail. What do you think, Professor?"

"You're really going to ask my opinion of the houses we just trounced?" Byleth asked. "Are you kidding me? They were **nothing**. Bring a challenge next time."

"Professor?!" Edelgard said, surprised. "Well, I suppose it's OK to let victory go to your head just this once."

"In any case, I hope the day never comes when we have to put this experience to use." Claude said.

"Agreed. I would hate to know a future in which I'm forced to cross swords with you." Dimitri said.

"True." Edelgard said. "Although the Battle of the Eagle and Lion was originally named after a war between the Empire and the Kingdom. But that's all in the past. I'm sure that even the name will one day fade from the pages of history."

"I hope so." Byleth said. However, his tone suggested otherwise.

"Hoo boy..." Claude said. "Anyways, I have a proposition. When we get back to Garreg Mach, let's have a grand feast to break down the walls between our respective houses. And by a 'grand' feast, I mean a fairly regular feast in the dining hall."

"It would be a fine opportunity to get to know each other better." Dimitri said. "Count me in."

"So be it." Edelgard said. "Let's plan to meet up on the night we return. Is that OK with you, Professor?"

Byleth smiled. "We'll celebrate our victory."

"What's gotten into you today?" Edelgard asked. "I'm not used to seeing you this excited."

"We just won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion!" Byleth said. "How could I not be excited?!"

"Seeing such a big smile on your face is a rare gift..." Edelgard said. "It makes me feel like I can maybe relax a little too."

"It's finally over..." Bernadetta said. "There were way too many strangers at that feast."

"Put your chin high, Bernie." Petra said. "It was a chance for you to have growth."

"But...but everyone was acting so friendly!" Bernadetta said. "It was overwhelming...."

"Linhardt, I wasn't done talking to you!" Caspar said irritatedly. "If those Alliance guys came at it from here and those Kingdom guys came from there-"

"I know, I know. We'd have been able to take them out all at once. I heard you." Linhardt said sleepily. "I'm going to bed now."

"Did anyone get the feeling that there were already couples forming?" Dorothea asked. "That's not really fair, is it? I wanted to sneak off with someone too..."

"I was hoping for some tea after our meal anways." Ferdinand asked. "Would you care to join me?"

"Thanks but not thanks, Mr. Noble. I already have my heart set on someone else." Dorothea said.

Ferdinand put his hand to his face, a little embarrassed.

"Until today, I thought it would fall to me to command and guide our ranks all by myself." Edelgard said to Byleth. "But with you leading us, I've gotten to experience what it's like to fight alongside everyone... And I've realized, how happy it makes me, fighting under your command. The emperor doesn't take orders from anyone. It's their duty to stand alone and lead the entire Empire."

She turned towards him. "But maybe it's better to have someone to rely on...so that you can support and guide each other through the darkness."

"Am I that someone?" Byleth asked.

"I may be heir to the Imperial throne, but first and foremost, I'm your grateful student." Edelgard said. "That will never change, even when I fulfill my destiny and become the emperor. I told you long ago that I wished to enlist you in the service of the Empire."

"I'm still willing to take up that offer." Byleth said.

"Well, I take it back." Edelgard said. "Now, I wish only for your continued guidance during my eventual reign."

Byleth turned towards her. "Edelgard..."

The other students came up to him.

"Don't just hide away in the corner, Professor." Linhardt said. "You're the reason we're celebrating."

"It's because of you that I've had the courage to leave my room for a bit each day." Bernadetta said. "I'm...I'm so grateful, Professor!"

"We were all just discussing how well you led us." Ferdinand said. "Remarkable!"

"Your guidance is without parallel, Professor." Petra said. She then giggled. "I have had practicing of that phrase."

"Your training's been top notch." Caspar said. "Really!"

"Whatever would we do without you?" Dorothea asked.

"I have had the opportunity to experience much." Flayn said. "Please allow me to offer you my gratitidue once more, Professor." Flayn said.

"I feel the same..." Edelgard said. "You are something special, my teacher."

Byleth smiled. "Do you think it's time we should tell them?"

Edelgard nodded, returning the smile. "Yes. After today, I think it's time."

"What're you up to, Professor?" Caspar asked.

"It's not like you to keep a secret like this, Edie." Dorothea said.

"That's why we're revealing this to you all." Byleth promised. "But I ask all of you to not say anything about this to anyone."

They all nod.

Edelgard took a deep breath. "Everyone. Professor Byleth and I...are dating. We have been for some time."

Silence for a few moments. Then...

" **Whooooo!** " Dorothea shouted. "You **go** , girl!"

"Scoring Edelgard as a lover..." Ferdinand marveled. "I daresay that is something I could not achieve! Well done, Professor!"

"I do not quite yet understand the concept of that form of love, but your bond is stronger than any I know!" Flayn said.

The students each pledged their support for Byleth and Edelgard.

Byleth turned to Edelgard. "You ready?"

Edelgard nodded. "I was always ready..."

They kissed, and the students applauded and cheered for them.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss.

"Edelgard..." Byleth breathed.

"Byleth..." Edelgard responded, gazing into his eyes.

Byleth dropped to one knee and offered her the ring that Jeralt gave him. The students went dead silent.

" **Edelgard von Hresvelg, will you marry me?** "

Edelgard put her hands to her mouth in delighted shock as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I...I-I..." Edelgard stammered.

Byleth gave his warmest smile.

"... **YES! I WILL MARRY YOU, BYLETH!** " Edelgard said at the top of her lungs.

The students went crazy as Byleth put the ring onto Edelgard's finger.

They kissed again, and the cheering grew ever louder.

Byleth and Edelgard are now engaged to be married.

"I can only call your deeds during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion...quite versatile." Rhea said to Byleth.

"Comparing against their performance at the mock battle of the Great Tree Moon, the students have grown significantly." Seteth said. "It is clear that this is a result of your guidance."

"Thank you, Seteth." Byleth said. "On another note, Rhea... I feel as though I have fully mastered the **Sword of the Creator**. The students report to me that I seemed to become one with the Relic during the battle."

"I am so ever grateful to hear that." Rhea said. "In appreciation of your efforts, and to show our high hopes for the future of your students, I award you with this."

Rhea gave Byleth a Blessed Lance.

"Please continue to instruct your students as a model teacher." Rhea said, smiling.

Byleth couldn't help returning the smile.

"So!" Sothis said. "You've made good use of all my power after all." Sothis said. "I would have been upset if you had failed at such an easy task!"

"It pains me to assign such a disturbing mission to you during such a blessed moment in time..." Seteth said. "However, next month your assignment will be to journey to Remire Village to investigate an abnormal occurrence there."

"Remire Village..." Sothis said. "If I recall, you've been there with your father many times."

"An abnormal ooccurence?" Byleth asked.

"I have yet to ascertain the details, but it would seem the villagers have been acting strangely." Seteth said. "I have already dispatched the knights to verify the authenticity of this information. They should be back shortly. I suggest you begin by finding out what they've discovered."

"I pray this is not a bad omen..." Rhea said somberly. "May the goddess protect you all."


	9. The Flame in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoarfrost now graces treetops and open fields alike, and an icy chill blown in from the north of Faerghus blankets the land. All of Fodlan's creatures begin to settle in for a long winter. The setting sun bathes the full winter coat of every wolf in a foreboding scarlet glow. Hunters can now spread the word that the red wolves are back on the prowl.

"That's what we're dealing with." Shamir said to Manuela. "Is there no chance it's an infectious disease?"

"There are no absolutes in medicine, but the chances are extremely slim." Manuela responded. "Restless movements, fits of violence, becoming bedridden or even impossible to wake... With symptoms that varied, there are only a few possibilities. It's either a mixture of poisons, or magic. And dark magic, at that."

"You're talking about Remire Village, aren't you, Manuela?" Jeralt asked as he and Byleth entered the infirmary.

"Oh my, if it isn't Jeralt." Manuela said. "Tell me, what was the first thing you heard?"

"Everything after you mentioned that it's not likely an infectious disease." Jeralt said. "My child and I owe the people of Remire Village. If something's happening there, we must help them."

"We scouted the area ourselves. Speak with the knights. Hear what they have to say." Shamir said. "I must go. Thank you for your help, Manuela."

She turned and left.

"You know, I'm more than willing to go with you to Remire Village... After all, I owe you my life." Manuela said. "If you'd like, I bet we could even manage the mission all by ourselves. Just the two of us..."

"That's nice of you." Byleth said.

"Professor! A bit of a tease, are we?" Manuela asked. "A girl could get used to this side of you."

"Nice try, but I'll be going to the village as well." Jeralt said. "Enough nonsense. It's time to move out."

Manuela sighed. "As you like. Good-bye, Jeralt. Good-bye, Professor."

"If you'd like, I can help you find someone you can spend your life with." Byleth offered.

"You'd do that for me?!" Manuela asked, surprised. "Professor, I... I don't even know what to say..."

Byleth nodded, smiling.

Manuela embraced Byleth in a quick hug before letting him and Jeralt leave.

"I'll be in my office making preparations." Jeralt said. "What about you? If you have the time, it would be helpful if you could go ahead and talk to the knights."

Byleth suddenly felt something in his chest. Something had tried to press against his lungs for a full second before retracting back to normal.

He knew exactly where it had come from. Was this what everyone calls...a heartbeat?

He doubled over onto the ground.

"Hey! What's wrong?!" Jeralt asked, alarmed.

When Byleth reoriented himself enough to open his eyes, he saw a very worried Jeralt.

"Father...?" Byleth managed.

"You okay, kid"? Jeralt asked.

Byleth managed to sit up, with Jeralt's help. "I'm dizzy..."

"If anything feels off, return to the infirmary." Jeralt said. "No need to just grin and bear it. Got it?"

Byleth nodded, slowly standing up.

"Ugh... What could have caused such dizziness? I felt it too..." Sothis asked. "Actually... I've felt that way before..."

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" Flayn asked. "I want to be able to talk to males and make friends with them, but my brother always causes such a fuss when I do. Do you have any advice for me?"

"Simple." Byleth said. "Do it when he's not looking."

"Splendid!" Flayn remarked.

"My passion has always been for sorcery!" Annette said. "With that passion and some more time studying reason, I can be a powerful magic user!"

Byleth nodded, and changed Annette's goals.

"You look unwell." Hubert said. "It's because of what happened, isn't it?"

"Don't speak of it aloud." Edelgard said.

"You can't change the past." Hubert reminded her. "For now, all we can do is use it to our advantage."

"I know that." Edelgard said. "I also know that I must steel myself to ascend the Imperial throne."

"Those preparations are going well." Hubert said. "We... Someone is coming."

Byleth approached.

"Professor, I heard about our mission for this month." Edelgard said. "Something terrible is happening in Remire Village. That's where you were when fate sent you our way. This feels...preordained."

"Are the knights making progress in with their investigation?" Hubert asked.

Byleth nodded. "They are."

"If what is happening there is by design, there must be someone pulling the strings." Hubert said. "There is the Death Knight, of course. And the mysterious mages who were implicated with the Western Church. They showed up when Flayn was kidnapped as well. And now there is another strange occurance near the monastery... It seems that an unknown organization hopes to make the monastery its stage for something."

"Do you believe that all of these incidents are connected, Professor?" Edelgard asked.

Byleth shook his head after a few moments. "It's not feasible. The events are simply too varied to have any real connection with each other."

"Oh? I'm surprised to hear you say that, but actually, I agree." Edelgard said. "It certainly appears that all of the events surrounding the monastery are connected by a single thread. However... I think it's possible that it may just be a result of different motives overlapping."

She gazed into her lover's eyes. "Remember, Professor... If you think of people as simply enemies or allies, it may be impossible to grasp the truth."

Linhardt's birthday came, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers.

The first thing Byleth did on the free day was go find Edelgard.

"Hey, Edelgard." Byleth said. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, hello Professor." Edelgard said. "Well...they say that things rarely if ever go according to plan. Still, plan we must. After all, if we don't effectively force things to go our way, nothing will be achieved."

"I completely agree." Byleth said. "When life gives you lemons, make life take the lemons back."

"Truer words have never been said." Edelgard said. "How about you, Professor? Are you leading the life you envisioned for yourself?"

"When we first met, I envisioned that we would grow old together... My entire life would be spent with you..." Byleth said. "Every day of our relationship is a step closer towards that goal..."

"So...you envisioned that you'd spend your life with me, no matter what it is?"

"Absolutely, Edelgard." Byleth said, hugging her.

She returned the hug. "Your character must be stronger than most."

Byleth chuckled lightly. "Anyways, are you ready for our date?"

Edelgard smiled, blushing. "I sure am."

They kissed, and then went off on their date. They started things off with a tea party. They debated which cat breed in the monastery was the best, and discussed the possibilities for Fodlan's future.

"Edelgard..." Byleth said. "Thank you. For everything. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you. To think that I used to be a mercenary, just doing jobs to stay alive. But here I am, a professor at Fodlan's greatest school, engaged to eventually marry the love of my life..."

Edelgard giggled. "Professor..."

"Byleth." he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"That's my real name. Byleth."

"I love that name..."

Byleth smiled. "It's nowhere near as elegant as yours, Edelgard..."

Edelgard smiled. "You're much more meticulous than I would have guessed, Byleth."

Byleth blushed. "Edelgard..."

The two of them talked happily for two hours. After the tea party, they fished together for a while, and then they slept together under a tree for a large chunk of the day. When they finally woke up, the sun was setting.

"Professor...!" Edelgard said. "Did we sleep the rest of the day away?!"

"I think we did..." Byleth said. "Let's hurry back."

The two of them ran back to the monastery, making it back to the marketplace right as the evening bell went off.

"Hm. I wonder why." Catherine said.

"Um...sorry?" Byleth asked, confused.

"Why does Lady Rhea give you special treatment?" Catherine asked. "You're not particularly strong or good-looking. You seem exceedingly unremarkable. Not that I doubt you were a skilled mercenary."

Byleth remained silent.

"Shamir came from the same background." Catherine said. "But she doesn't get nearly as much of Lady Rhea's attention. Besides, it'd be one thing if you got brought on as a knight. But a professorship? Unprecedented."

"It is?" Byleth asked.

"I just don't get it." Catherine said. "I'm flummoxed as to why she holds you in such high esteem. And it's not like just anyone can wield the **Sword of the Creator**. It's a legendary Relic, right? And it was casually handed over to you! It's unbelievable. Maybe it's because you're related to Jeralt. He was the leader of the Knights of Seiros, and probably the finest mercenary in all of Fodlan. By the time I joined, he was gone, so i don't know him too well. But he's strong, right?"

Byleth rubbed the back of his head, slightly ashamed. "I...don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh, come on!" Catherine said. "There can't be a soul in Fodlan who hasn't heard tales of the Blade Breaker! Maybe that's it. Jeralt used his influence to help you. No, definitely not... There must be something more to you."

She steeled herself. "OK, that settles it. I'm going to watch from afar, figure out what Lady Rhea could possibly see in you. Whatever it is, maybe I can copy it, so that she'll take a shine to me as well. And if I discover that your intentions are malicious, I'll cut you down. With relish."

Byleth suddenly drew the **Sword of the Creator** and swung it at Catherine. Panicking, she drew Thunderbrand and was just barely able to block his strike.

"Jeez, Professor!" Catherine said, alarmed. "You really can't take a joke after all!"

Byleth shook his head, sheathed the **Sword of the Creator** , and stormed off to his room.

He slammed the door behind him, and exhaled heavily.

"Hey, Professor." Shamir said from the corner.

Byleth jumped slightly, turning sharply towards her. "GAH! Shamir, when did you get here?!"

"Five minutes ago." Shamir said. "I heard you and Catherine clash blades, and I knew you'd come here."

"Okay..." Byleth said. "Why did you come here?"

"The students seem to like you." Shamir said.

"It would seem that way." Byleth responded.

"Hah!" Shamir laughed. "And you're not modest about it. I like that. Still, I can't deny that you've got skills. It's a little strange, to be completely honest. I had my doubts, but they were right to make you a professor."

"I was surprised too." Byleth said. "I was hoping to be able to get enlisted in the service of the Empire."

"I'd be suspicious of the Church's true intentions, if I were you..." Shamir said. "But what's it matter? Seems like it turned out just fine for you."

"Actually, I **am** suspicious." Byleth said. "They're deliberately hiding a dark secret of the Heroes' Relics. One that cost Sylvain his elder brother."

Shamir's eyebrows rose. "Go on..."

"The Relics transform the Crestless into Demonic Beasts. Sylvain's elder brother Miklan had used the Lance of Ruin, only to be transformed." Byleth said, shuddering.

"You're not serious..." Shamir said.

"I'm dead serious." Byleth said. "I'd heard that several of my students have had nightmares for weeks after the event."

Shamir shook her head, worried. "Someone has to do something about this..."

She shook her head, trying to shake away the thought.

"I'll admit, it's unbelievable that you used to be a mercenary." Shamir said. "I was a merc before coming here, but I can't imagine pulling off your fancy tactician act. I freeze up near royals and nobles."

"You're...not a fan of nobles?" Byleth asked.

"You deal with a lot of nobles when you're a merc." Shamir said. "I didn't mind putting my life ont he line, but I never liked having to bow and scrape to our noble employers. That's what I like about being a Knight. I get to punch all the nobles I want."

The two of them started laughing.

"You're totally joking." Byleth managed.

"Yeah, I am." Shamir said, calming down. "But the knights do make a good business partner."

"Business partner?" Byleth asked.

"I don't believe in the Church of Seiros." Shamir said. "It makes me a bit of an anomaly among the knights. Rhea took me in, so I became a knight to repay my debt to her. I may be a knight, but it still feels like I'm doing the same things I did as a merc."

"Not all knights behave the same way." Byleth said. "But I like the way you think. You've got a practical mind."

"Yeah. Because I'm giving you my support now, it's likely that you and I will end up working together." Shamir said. "Us knights are a pretty tough crew... I'm guessing you'd run circles around us, though."

She smiled. "I'm interested to see where your path leads you."

Ashe exhaled. "Phew--shopping took longer than I thoguht. It's a good thing I had your help, Professor! Looks like we've got everything we came for. Time to head back to the monastery."

He put a hand to his chin. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if the money that knight gave us would be enough. We managed to scrape by though! I'm glad those shopkeepers were willing to strike a few bargains."

"Thanks to your bartering skills." Byleth said.

"It's one of the few things I'm really good at." Ashe said. "I've got a lot of experience living in the city. Money was tight fo rme too. At least until Lonato adopted me into his family. Come to think of it, you were originally a mercenary, weren't you? I'm sure you've traveled all over Fodlan. That must have been a pretty different life from regular folks like me."

"Not so different, actually." Byleth said.

"Huh, you think so?" Ashe asked. "But a mercenary's whole job is fighting, isn't it? Must be a pretty tough way to live."

"It wasn't so bad." Byleth said.

"Wow, I guess you must get used to it. That's really incredible though." Ashe said.

He noticed a book in one of the stands. "Ah! I had no idea they sold this book around here! I haven't seen this one for ages!"

"What's the book?" Byleth asked.

" _Loog and the Maiden of Wind_." Ashe said. "It's a well-known tale of chivalry in Faerghus. L-Loog is the King of Lions. This book is full of his exciting adventures! I've loved this since I was a kid! It was what got me learning to read."

A ruffian ran up. "Gimme that book!"

"Hey, creep!" Anna, the shopkeeper, snapped. "Don't touch the merch!"

The ruffian grabbed the book and took off running.

"What the-?!" Anna said. "Somebody catch that thief! Cut him in half, like my prices!"

"Please... Calm down, ma'am." Ashe said.

"You calm down, kid! If he gets away with that valuable merch, it'll be a huge loss for me!"

"Here, allow me to compensate you." Ashe said.

"Are you sure about that, Ashe?" Byleth asked.

"Huh? Are you serious, kid?" Anna asked. "I mean, no objections over here, but that sounds crazy."

"Don't you worry." Ashe said. "That thief will be paying me back, just as soon as I catch him."

He turned to Byleth. "Head on back to the monastery, Professor. I'll take care of everything here!"

Ashe took off running after the ruffian.

Dorothea got greater Reason, Ferdinand learned Lancebreaker, and Caspar learned Wild Abandon.

The next free day, Byleth and the Black Eagles headed out for Magdred Way to clear the roads there, as he'd promised the merchant who made the request.

They stormed forward, and Bernadetta initiated the first combat with a _Deadeye_.

"You've gotten better at that, Bernie." Byleth said. "Here, let me show you something I learned in my mercenary days."

"O-okay..." Bernadetta said, giving Byleth her bow.

Byleth used _Encloser_ , striking an incoming bandit.

"Wow..." Bernadetta said. "I'd never have learned this back in my room."

He handed her bow back to her. "Now, you try it."

Bernadetta aimed her bow at the bandit, who was getting back up, and used _Encloser_ , killing him.

Petra used _Wrath Strike_ , killing a bandit who was coming towards Bernadetta. Hubert then used _Wrath Strike_ , wounding a bandit trying to intercept Petra, and Caspar finished the bandit off.

Byleth, Ferdinand, Edelgard, and Bernadetta finished off the nearby bandits, and the Black Eagles started to storm up to the rest of them.

Ferdinand used _Tempest Lance_ , Byleth used _Bane of Monsters_ , and Edelgard used _Helm Splitter_ , and the bandits started to flee.

The Black Eagles pursued. Ferdinand used another _Tempest Lance_ , Byleth used _Grounder_ , and Petra used _Wrath Strike_ , and the few remaining bandits were finished off.

With the route cleared, they returned to the monastery.

Friday was Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Founding Day, and Byleth, Flayn, and Bernadetta had the special meal being served that day.

Edelgard gained greater authority, Linhardt learned Warp, Petra gained greater sword prowess, and Flayn gained greater Faith.

Marianne's birthday came around, and Byleth gave her some of her favorite flowers.

Byleth returned to the merchant who requested for the Madgred Way to be cleared, and he received a plentiful reward for it.

The Black Eagles rested on the next free day. Byleth stopped to repair everyone's weapons. He even went an extra mile and requested that Petra's sword be forged to become even stronger.

Jeralt ran up to Byleth. "We've got to go. Now."

Byleth didn't even question it. "OK."

"The situation in Remire Village has changed drastically. We don't know much more than that." Jeralt said. "We've been hearing reports that the villagers are killing each other. Some say houses are burning. Regardless, we need to move."

Byleth nodded, and everyone headed out to Remire Village.

"Kill! Kill! Ahhhh!" one of the villagers screamed.

"Haha... Hahaha... Hrngyarhh!" another cackled.

"Help! Somebody, please help!" a village child cried out.

"What's going on here...?" Jeralt asked.

"This is horrific. It's even more revolting...more terrible than I expected." Edelgard said.

"I'm revolted too." Byleth said.

"That's not..." Edelgard said. "Anyways, we can't focus on that right now. We must save this village."

"True, but if we are not careful about how we proceed, we will only increase the death toll." Hubert said.

"The villagers are attacking each other!" Caspar said. "Let's knock them all out, one by one!"

"Always so reckless." Linhardt chided. "You do know that if we mess up, we either kill or be killed, right?"

"Still, we cannot just stand here twiddling our thumbs and doing nothing!" Ferdinand said.

"I'd r-really like to go home now...but there's no time for thoughts like that." Bernadetta said.

"We have to help them!" Dorothea said.

"I am waiting for your orders with full readiness." Petra said.

"Wait. Edelgard said. "Those people over there... They seem to be observing the chaos. They must be behind this. Eliminate them and rescue all of the unafflicted villagers."

The Black Eagles descended upon the village.

"There are some suspicious-looking ruffians out there, but our top priority is to rescue the villagers! Got it?" Jeralt barked. "I'll rein in the villagers who've turned violent. You focus on rescuing the others."

"You got it." Byleth said. "Let's move, Black Eagles!"

They started heading towards the rampaging villagers.

"Kill! Kill!" a rampaging villager said, brandishing a sword as he charged at Hubert.

Hubert used _Wrath Strike_ , killing the villager.

The Black Eagles continued going on, and Edelgard thought she saw something.

"Linhardt, can you enhance my vision?" she asked.

"Temporarily, but yes." Linhardt responded. "How long do you need it?"

"Just a few seconds." Edelgard said, trying to find some high ground.

Linhardt nodded, and Edelgard could feel her vision being strengthened. She peered as hard as she could at the other side of the burning village.

"The one giving commands in the back... I'm certain that's Tomas, the librarian." Edelgard said.

She nodded at Linhardt, and he returned her vision to what it was previously.

"Professor!" she called out.

"I'm on it, Edelgard!" Byleth said as he charged forward.

Linhardt used Warp on Edelgard, sending her to the other side of a burning house, and she leapt in front of a sane villager, using _Monster Breaker_ to kill a rampaging villager.

Caspar used _Helm Splitter_ , and Dorothea helped him out with a Thoron.

Bernadetta used _Deadeye_ , wounding a rampaging villager.

Mercedes used Bolganone, killing the villager in front of her. She knew she'd have to find a way to kill the villager on the other side, but with no one else around her, that was going to be an issue. She came down to use Bolganone on another rampaging villager, allowing Ferdinand a way through to rescue the sane villagers on the east side.

Bernadetta continued using _Deadeye_ on every rampaging villager she came across.

"Tomas, what are you doing here? Dare I even ask?" Edelgard demanded.

Tomas chuckled. "I'm not Tomas. My name is Solon, the savior of all!"

He transformed into a villanous figure, with skin so pale he may very well not even have any blood.

"What's the matter?" Solon asked. "So shocked you can't even speak? You were so easily fooled by my disguise..."

"Ehh, not really." Byleth said.

"Why were you even using the disguise in the first place?" Jeralt demanded.

"I was hiding away in Garreg Mach to get the blood of that little girl called Flayn." Solon said. "With her blood, we'll be one step closer to realizing our goal."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Byleth shouted, drawing the **Sword of the Creator**.

"I'll have a bit of fun here too..." the Death Knight said as he approached.

"That's the Death Knight!" Jeralt exclaimed. "He must be an ally of Tomas...or Solon, or whoever he is."

Mercedes used Bolganone on a rampaging villager, allowing Ferdinand to charge through unharmed.

Edelgard used _Monster Breaker_ on a rampaging villager, killing him.

Hubert, Bernadetta, and Dorothea attacked the mysterious soldiers that had come with Solon, allowing Byleth to approach Solon.

"Ah, the cursed Fell Star..." Solon said. "This will be a fine opportunity to measure your power."

"Hubert, Bernadetta, with me." Byleth said. "I want to be absolutely sure we take him down here."

Solon noticed the two students approaching alongside Byleth.

"You are but savage, insignificant beasts..." Solon snarled. "Yet you think you can kill me?"

Hubert used _Wrath Strike_ , and Bernadetta followed up with _Deadeye_ , allowing Byleth to use _Ruptured Heaven_ with the **Sword of the Creator**.

When Solon was backed into a corner, Jeralt came up on his horse. "Why have you gone after this village? What are you planning?"

"Heh, I could have conducted this experiment on any test subjects. Now that I have what I came for, I must bid you farewell." Solon said.

He vanished in front of them.

"I must go..." the Death Knight said, and he also vanished.

"Wait!" Jeralt called out. "Damn it, he's gone..."

"We let him get away..." Edelgard said. "I'll survey the village. There may still be enemies in hiding."

"Looks like we somehow managed to sort things out." Jeralt said. "And casualties were...kept to a minimum. They said they weren't picky about who they used as their 'test subjects.' Because of them, the people of Remire Village..."

Byleth lowered his head somberly.

"There you are." the Flame Emperor said.

"That armor." Jeralt said. "So you're the Flame Emperor."

"Yes." the Flame Emperor said. "I believe you have met my subordinate, the Death Knight."

"Oh, we've met all right." Jeralt said angrily. "But back to you. "You're the one responsible for the destruction of this village."

"Do not get the wrong idea." the Flame Emperor scolded.

"What in blazes does that mean?" Jeralt demanded.

"It is true that I am working with Solon." the Flame Emperor said. "But that does not mean our objectives are the same. Had I known they planned to do this, I would have stopped it. You have my word."

"Your words are meaningless." Jeralt said. "Now, I'll have to insist that you accompany us back to the monastery."

"I cannot abide that." the Flame Emperor said. "However, if you wish to join forces, I will hear your plea."

"What?!" Jeralt remarked.

"If left to their own devices, they will commit countless more violent acts like this one." the Flame Emperor said. "Do you not wish to prevent that? With the **Sword of the Creator** on our side, Solon would not be a threat..."

Byleth nodded. "I will join your cause."

"You are lying. I can see that you cannot contain your fury toward me." the Flame Emperor said. "Pity."

"Forget it." Jeralt said. "This is a waste of our time."

He walked off, but Byleth stayed.

"Why are you staying?" the Flame Emperor asked.

"I did not lie when I said I would join your cause." Byleth said. "And you promised me that you would tell me how you would reforge the world. A promise you have yet to fulfill."

The Flame Emperor was silent for a long while.

"Well?" Byleth asked.

"Very well." the Flame Emperor said. "On the condition that you must not reveal this information to **anyone**."

Byleth nodded.

"The Church of Seiros has grown corrupt with its power." the Flame Emperor said. "It must be torn down to the ashes from which it rose up. It praises a select few that wield special powers, and disacknowledges all others. Because of this, the people of Fodlan have been abused. They have suffered. They have been abandoned. I will change all of this by destroying them, and all of my obstacles shall be thrown asunder. The Archbishop will fall, and Fodlan will become reborn."

Byleth remained silent for several moments, taking in all the information coming to him.

"Now that you know I will dismantle the current government in Fodlan, will you still choose to join my cause?" the Flame Emperor asked.

Byleth nodded after a few moments. "Yes. Your cause is legitimate, Flame Emperor."

The Flame Emperor seemed content. "I will offer you a warning. Our path will be coated red with blood. Pray that you do not live to regret your choice."

Byleth took a deep breath. "Punch me."

"What?"

"Punch me. Leave a bruise. I think I can hear my father coming back."

The Flame Emperor nodded, and firmly clocked Byleth in the jaw.

The two of them started brawling, both of them falling to the ground as they threw punch after punch, and Byleth even managed to get a few swings in with the **Sword of the Creator**. However, none of the swings were lethal.

One of those swings, however, jarred the Flame Emperor's mask off. For just a moment, Byleth saw who was underneath.

"N-no!" the Flame Emperor said as the mask quickly came back on. "Don't look!"

Byleth stood there, shocked. He knew who the Flame Emperor was. **He knew.**

"Remember what we were doing!" the Flame Emperor warned.

Byleth nodded, and prepared to swing the **Sword of the Creator** again when Jeralt finally arrived.

"Kid, what's going on?!" Jeralt asked, alarmed.

"The Flame Emperor assaulted me as soon as you left!" Byleth lied. "You're just in time!"

"That's low, Flame Emperor." Jeralt said angrily as he brandished his lance.

Hubert came up. "Jeralt, Professor! Have you seen Lady Edelgard?!"

"What's wrong, kid?" Jeralt asked.

"Now's your chance!" Byleth hissed, and the Flame Emperor warped away.

"Huh?" Jeralt said. "Damn it! He's gone..."

"Hey." Jeralt said. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Since coming to the monastery...you've changed."

"How so?" Byleth asked nervously.

"You've been angry since we first arrived in Remire Village." Jeralt explained. "And you look so happy when you're instructing the brats. Before the monastery, I'd never seen you bear your emotions like that. Not once."

"It's thanks to the students." Byleth said, smiling.

"Then perhaps it's a good thing we came to the monastery, if only so I could see your face lit up like that." Jeralt said. "Or maybe there was never any reason for us to leave the monastery in the first place..."

"Um, **what**?" Byleth asked. "Wasn't I born **after** you left the monastery?"

"Ah... I've put my foot in my mouth, haven't I?" Jeralt asked. "Though, I suppose it may be nearly that time... Come to my office when you next have a moment to spare. There's something I need to tell you."

Byleth nodded, and the two of them went to catch up with the others.

"Just what was that about?" Sothis asked. "I can't recall a time of old when you were at the monastery... I wonder what is hiding in the mist that is your past..."

"Byleth, I don't know if this is approporate to say, but...admirable work out there." Edelgard said. "I really believe we did all that we could."

"I wish that were true..." Byleth said somberly.

"Jeralt said the same thing." Edelgard said softly, rubbing his shoulder. "We must try to stay positive, even through the horror."

He sat down at one of the tables, and she stood behind him, massaging his shoulders.

"That feels nice, Edelgard..." Byleth said, smiling.

"I know." she said, returning the smile. "On a separate note, I hear the so-called 'Flame Emperor' appeared in Remire Village as well. Hubert told me that you spoke with him."

"Yeah..." Byleth said. "He asked me to join forces with him."

"Really?" Edelgard asked. "Is that what you want, Professor?"

"I do." Byleth said.

Edelgard hesitated. "Oh? But how can you trust someone without even knowing who they are?"

Byleth didn't respond.

"Even if he wants you as an ally, his objectives are still unclear." Edelgard said. "If the Flame Emperor truly wishes to make use of your power... Perhaps someday he will appear before you without his mask, and you can look into his eyes and decide what you believe."

"I jarred his mask off his face when he assaulted me." Byleth said. "I saw his face."

Edelgard's eyebrows shot up. "You did? Tell me--who is he?"

Byleth took a deep breath, stood up, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Edelgard...you can't hide it any longer. Not from me. **You are the Flame Emperor.** "

Edelgard remained silent.

Finally, she spoke. "Do you trust me?"

"Edelgard, of course I still trust you..." Byleth said, hugging her. "I helped you escape from Remire Village... I **lied through my teeth** to my own father... All of that, just to protect you..."

"Byleth..." Edelgard breathed.

The two of them shared a long, soft kiss.

"Edel!" Monica said as she approached. "I need to ask you something!"

She saw them kissing.

"Uh..."

She patiently waited a few moments, until they finally broke the kiss.

"I'm so sorry, you two." Monica said. "Did I interrupt?"

"No, not at all." Edelgard said. "If you'll excuse me, Professor."

Byleth nodded, smiling.

"You did well handling that awful business in Remire Village." Rhea said. "I am certain the goddess shares in our grief at the senselessness of that calamity. More importantly, I was shocked to hear that our own Tomas was actually a dark mage. I must reflect on our blindness."

"You surely must!" Sothis snapped. "You failed to notice that a rat was hiding in your home. Pathetic! Who are these wicked foes? How did Tomas escape your gaze?"

"Who are these villains?" Byleth asked, asking Sothis's question for her.

"Tomas came to the monastery 40 years ago, by recommendation of House Ordelia of the Alliance." Seteth said. "Around eight years ago, he went back to House Ordelia before returning to the monastery once again just last year. After working at Garreg Mach for decades, why would he betray us now? Just what did he hope to accomplish?"

He shook his head. "Jeritza became a professor at the Officers Academy because of a recommendation from the Imperial nobility. Supposing that he is the Death Knight, that means that our enemy is an organization that has taken root in at least two territories."

"In the long history of the Church of Seiros..." Rhea said. "No, long before even that... There have been an endless number of threats to the peace of Fodlan. Yet, those who oppose us still operate in the shadows, their identities a mystery. I believe that Solon and the Death Knight are merely one part of a much larger whole."

"A threat to Fodlan's peace?" Sothis asked. "That means we have no choice. We have to stop them all!"

"They must be stopped." Byleth said, once again echoing Sothis's words.

"I have truly come to rely on you." Rhea said. "I believe that the monastery will remain safe so long as we have you. We do not yet know the enemy's objective or whereabouts. For now, please devote yourself to preparing for whatever comes next."

"That is all for today." Seteth said.

He left. Byleth turned to leave as well.

"Professor. Please wait." Rhea said.

Byleth turned to look at her.

"I know that there is much that you still do not understand." Rhea said. "However, one thing is clear. You possess great power. I believe that you are destined to be a source of great hope for all. In any case, I expect great things from you. Walk this world proudly, dear Professor."

She put her hands together. "May the goddess Sothis protect you."

Byleth's eyes went wide.

"The goddss Sothis?! Is that what she just said?" Sothis asked.

"Is something the matter?" Rhea asked.

"I had never heard the name of the goddess." Byleth admitted.

"I see. Sothis is the goddess's true name." Rhea said. "Please do not use it carelessly. Farewell."

Byleth nodded.

"Do not say something that we may regret!" Sothis scolded him. "She... I... What exactly am I? For now, let's leave this place. Please... Go!"

Byleth turned and left.


	10. The Cause of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though most stars will still glimmer in the crisp winter air, the Blue Sea Star has gone back into hiding. Legend states that the goddess prays for peace from her home in the heavens. In the town of Garreg Mach, the anniversary of the monastery's completion nears, and the people's prayers intensify ahead of the millennium festival, still five years hence.

Alois's birthday came around, and Byleth gave him some birthday flowers.

"We are planning a grand ball for this month." Rhea said. "I am sure the students will be most pleased." Rhea said.

"Yes, certainly." Seteth said. "However, we must not devote all of our time to frivolity. We have a new mission for you. We have found evidence of someone sneaking into an unused chapel."

"Was something stolen?" Byleth asked.

"No, there is nothing of value in that building." Rhea said. "We do not yet know what the intruders' objectives are."

"This month, your class is tasked with guarding the chapel and investigating these intruders." Seteth said. "With the recent state of affairs surrounding the holy church, we cannot afford to overlook any abnormality, no matter how seemingly trivial."

"I am ordering a seasoned knight to assist you to ensure the safety of the students." Rhea said. "In times like these, I am afraid we must always expect the worst."

"That's reassuring." Byleth said. "Which knight are you sending with me?"

"Reporting for duty, Lady Rhea." Jeralt said as he approached.

Byleth's eyes shot up. "Father?!"

"I thought you two could use the time to bond." Rhea said. "And to speak of important matters..."

Jeralt nodded. "Appreciate the thought."

"Bear in mind that Jeralt has a separate mission of his own." Seteth said. "He will join you once he has finished it."

"It's true. I'll be away from the monastery for a while. But when I return..." Jeralt said. "I'll come and watch you work. I'll be looking forward to it."

Byleth nodded, smiling.

Byleth strolled around the monastery on his first free day. When he arrived at the marketplace, he stopped at one of the gatekeepers.

"Greetings, Professor! Nothing to report!" the gatekeeper said. "Ah, other than the legend of the Goddess Tower, of course. Have you heard the students talking about it? On the last night of the Ethereal Moon, on the same night as the ball... If a man and a woman go to the Goddes Tower and make a wish, it's sure to come true! I have a wish, but I can't find anybody to make it with me..."

Byleth thought for a moment, thinking about Edelgard. "I wonder what wish she would make..."

After sharing meals with some of the other students, Byleth returned to his room. He intended to rest for the rest of the free days, since resting slowly restored the **Sword of the Creator** 's strength over time.

On his way, he went to visit Marianne.

"Dear Goddess, I ask for guidance..."

She heard Byleth coming up behind him.

"Professor! I suppose you came by to pray too?" Marianne asked.

"That's right." Byleth said.

"I see." Marianne said. "That's why I'm here too."

"What were you praying for?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, um." Marianne said. "Nothing specific. I only call upon the goddess to give thanks, or perhaps to ask for protection. Anyhow, I should be on my way."

"Do you have a moment to chat?" Byleth asked.

"Um. OK..." Marianne said. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at talking to people. The truth is, I didn't interact with people too often before I came here."

"Why is that?" Byleth asked.

"Oh, um, no particular reason." Marianne said. "I'm simply not very good at it. That's just how I am."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you..." Byleth said. "You go back to praying. I'll be on my way."

"No! No need to apologize." Marianne said. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Please, just ignore me. I, um, have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor!"

She left, leaving a concerned Byleth.

Sighing, he returned to his room.

"Shamir." Petra said. "You are training away from the ground of training."

"Ah. Petra." Shamir said. "Well, it looks like it might rain."

"I have understanding. Rain training can cause unhealthiness." Petra said. "Can I give you a question now?"

"Sure."

"You come from Dagda, I think. Why are you working at the monastery?"

"You can tell I'm from Dagda? Ah, I suppose Brigid is our neighbor. As for why I work here, that's simple. I work to live." Shamir explained. "Rhea took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I'm here to repay my debt. I don't plan to return to Dagda anytime soon."

"But, Fodlan is an enemy for you, right? Are you feeling OK about that?" Petra asked.

"The only ones I've fought in person are the Imperial army. I carry no ill will toward anyone else."

"I have gratitude for your answering." Petra said. "You have given me understanding."

"How about you?" Shamir asked. "Do you hate them? The Empire is your father's enemy, no? And it's Dagda's fault that Brigid got pulled into the war at all... So, do you hate Dagda? Or do you see that as none of your concern?"

"The fault is not of Dagda." Petra said. "My father made his own choice to be joining the war. I cannot say that I have no hatred for the Empire, but I do not have any for Edelgard. When I came here, she was always helping me."

"Make sense." Shamir said. "You can hate a country without hating its people."

"You speak with such honesty." Petra said. "It is very amazing."

"I'm not that special." Shamir said. "I just don't let emotions get in my way."

"Oh, Caspar!" Dorothea said. "Just who I was hoping to see. I have a tiny little request, if you have the time to help me."

"I'm always happy to help." Caspar said. "What can I do for you?"

"That is exactly what I was hoping to hear. Would you mind coming to my room?"

"Your...room?" Caspar said. "Uh. OK."

The two of them went to Dorothea's room.

"Ugh...this...isn't what I...had in mind!" Caspar grunted two minutes later as he set a large desk back into place.

"Come on. A big strong guy like you? This is easy." Dorothea said. "Lift up the cabinet, please. I need to dust behind it."

"There's still more to do?" Caspar asked, out of breath. "Why do you care so much about keeping this place clean? It's just a dorm room."

"Leaving this place a mess wouldn't be fair to the next person who's assigned here. In fact, once we're done with this room, we should clean up your room as well."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Caspar said. "I have some **actual** training to do."

"Oh, come to think of it, I have a date myself." Dorothea said. "The fella I'm seeing has quite a charming face, rich family, and, I assume, a tolerable personality."

"Don't you ever get tired of spending time with all of these guys who have 'tolerable personalities'?" Caspar asked.

"Oh, it gets tedious at times." Dorothea sighed. "You **must** listen to them talk, for one thing. But it's important for my future."

"That's how I see my training." Caspar said. "I guess it's pretty much the same thing."

"I don't know if that's a comparison you really want to make." Dorothea said.

"Why not?" Caspar asked. "Seems about right to me. Sure I'm a noble, but I'm also a second son. I don't have anything coming to me. Why do you think I'm always training so much? I need to prove myself on the battle field if I plan on making it anywhere in this world."

Dorothea tilted her head.

"I know you don't have noble status or wealth, so you're putting in the effort to **marry** well, right? See? Pretty much the same thing."

"I suppose..." Dorothea said. "It would be nice if everyone saw it that way. Well then, Caspar, I need to get ready for my date, but shall we both agree to work hard for our futures?"

"Absolutely." Caspar said. "I just hope our efforts are worth it!"

"Petra. Industrious as ever, I see." Hubert said.

Petra bookmarked her book. "Hello, Hubert. Yes, I am trying to be...industrious. I must be working hard to improve my position. Right now it is not a good one."

"Even accounting for that, your efforts are impressive." Hubert said. "I wish a little of you would rub off on certain people here. One troublesome slouch in particular."

Petra shuddered. "Rub? I will not be rubbing on anyone!"

"Not **literally**." Hubert said. "I never would have imagined you would adjust so well to life in Fodlan. When I first met you, you couldn't understand a single word of the language. You had the look of a cornered animal. So much so I thought you'd grown up in the wild."

"I had more youth then. And the experience was...terrifying." Petra admitted. "My grandfather ordered me to go to Fodlan with suddenness. I was stolen to a strange land filled with strange people. The treatment I was receiving was like...like I was a strange beast."

"It is unfortunate, but while you were called our guest, you were actually a hostage." Hubert said. "You were meant to be insurance that Brigid would not restore its alliance with Dagda and attack us. The Empire required leverage, and after all, you are the princess of Brigid."

"It gave me sadness to leave my home, but I am not unhappy that I came to the Empire." Petra said. "I have learned much understanding from the outside world. My experience has made me become who I am. And meeting you and Lady Edelgard has had great value for me."

"I admire your spirit in the face of adversity. You set a strong example to follow." Hubert said. "And there is much more adversity to come."

"...And he said, 'I don't even have a horse!'" Catherine laughed. "Pretty funny story, huh?"

Shamir sighed.

"What is it, Shamir? You're not laughing." Catherine said. "Didn't you think it was funny?"

"Sure." Shamir said.

"So then, laugh!" Catherine said. "You could stand to be a little friendlier, you know."

"Do I need to be?" Shamir asked.

"What do you mean 'need to be'?" Catherine asked. "Friendship isn't about obligation. You could try being a bit warmer. Like, when i first met you. I took the time to introduce yourself and make friendly conversation... And you just said, "Hi, I'm Shamir.' I remember thinking that you wouldn't be easy to get along with."

"Now that's funny.' Shamir said. "I remember thinking you were just another knight who loved the sound of her own voice. You know, the type who's all talk, but useless in battle."

"Well, that's a bit harsh." Catherine said. "Did you really think that?"

"Yes." Shamir said.

"Hmph. But you changed your mind when you saw me in action?" Catherine asked.

"I did." Shamir admitted. "You're surprisingly strong."

"Well, even though you had zero charm, you did a nice job of supporting me." Catherine said. "Now I know that you'll always have my back. In fact, maybe I should take it easy and let you handle all the fighting."

"It sounds like I'm going to be doing a lot more work around here." Shamir said, sighing.

"We make a pretty good team." Catherine said. "At any rate, we're bound together, so we better try to get along! Don't you think, partner?"

"If that's how you see it, I can't disagree." Shamir said.

Byleth bought a few presents for Marianne, and she thoroughly enjoyed them. He invited her to tea, but she told him she couldn't make it.

"I have a question!" Annette said. "Lectures about strategy or reason require so much focus, I end up absolutely famished! But if I go to class after a big meal, I can't help getting sleepy..."

"Bring along a snack, just in case." Byleth said.

"What a wonderful idea!" Annette said.

"In fact, you and Mercedes should bake sweets for the whole class during lectures." Byleth said. "To help **everyone** stay awake."

"Mercie, did you hear that?!" Annette asked. "We get to bake sweets for the entire class!"

"Yes!" Mercedes said excitedly. "Let's get started right away, Annie!"

Bernadetta's birthday came around, and Byleth hosted a tea party for her.

"Um, what is it?" Bernadetta asked as she sat down. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bernie." Byleth said. "Here, I poured you a cup of tea."

"Oh, thank you Professor." Bernadetta said, gently picking up the cup and taking a sip. "Not cool yet..."

The two of them discussed the new foods in the dining hall and which foods they could snag for shareable snacks in class.

"Bernadetta, thank you for everything." Byleth said. "You've done so much to help our class, and I couldn't be more grateful."

"You don't really mean that...do you?" Bernadetta asked.

"I do." Byleth said. "You've helped us out of some very tight spots, and your snipes against Miklan a few months back were what really helped us bring him down."

Bernadetta sighed happily. "Yeah... Y'know, it's relaxing here! Should've brought my sewing kit."

Byleth nodded. "When you next have the time to sew, could you make me a doll of Edelgard?"

"I-I can do that, Professor!" Bernadetta said. "I'm not sure how accurate it'll be, though..."

Byleth smiled. "Happy birthday, Bernie."

"Y-you remembered?!"

"Of course. I could never forget my students' birthdays."

The two of them hugged.

"I don't deserve your kindness, Professor..." Bernadetta said.

"Yes you do, Bernie..." Byleth said, gently moving her bangs out of her face. "You deserve all the kindness, and all the love, in the entire world..."

Dimitri's birthday came around, and Byleth bought him some birthday flowers.

Hubert and Annette gainted greater Reason, Manuela learned _Axebreaker_ , Edelgard got greater axe prowess, Shamir got greater lance prowess.

"The bal is tomorrow." Edelgard sad. "I have no worthwhile memories of such events, yet I'm still looking forward to this one."

"As am I, in the sense that I look forward to destroying all of the unworthy suitors who will inevitably swarm Lady Edelgard." Hubert said. "Only the Professor is worthy of her heart."

"I will admit, Edelgard is adorable." Ferdinand said. "However, when it comes to elegance on the dance floor, I am superior!"

"You're not a **bad** dancer, Ferdie." Dorothea said. "But you do have some moves that are...hard to watch."

"You honor me with your kind words!" Ferdinand said, oblivious to the fact that she was insulting him. "I understand that I am sometimes too dazzling to behold directly."

"I'm envious of your positive attitude." Linhardt said. "I also know how to dance...in theory. Maybe I should participate as well."

"Not me!" Bernadetta said. "You wouldn't catch me dancing at the ball any sooner than you'd catch a fish swimming in the sky!"

"You do tend to flop around like a fish on the land, after all." Caspar said with a smirk.

"Wh-why would you say that?! Now I feel like a fish on a skillet..." Bernadetta said.

"On a skillet... Hahaha!" Linhardt laughed. "Ahem, never mind."

"Speaking of the ball, do we get to pick who we dance wtih?" Caspar asked. "I wonder who I should ask..."

"A bold subject change." Hubert said. "Normally I would be honored to do so, but that glory is for the Professor alone."

"I will fight with all that I have within me!" Petra said.

"Fighting?" Dorothea asked. "No, that's not really the point..."

Petra ignored her. "I will not be as a fish upon the flame!"

"Um...OK..." Dorothea said.

"I have a proposition." Edelgard said. "Let's all agree to meet back at the monastery exactly five years from today."

"Like a class reuinion?" Caspar asked. "That's a great idea!"

"Five years from today will be the millennium festival for Garreg Mach Monastery." Hubert said. "I've heard that the magnitude of the festivites will exceed all prior years."

"Ooh, how exciting!" Dorothea said. "Sounds like a great excuse to come visit our dear professor."

"You will be seeing how much growing I have done. You will be pleased, Professor. This idea is good!"

"Who knows where each of us will be in five years' time...or who we will become." Edelgard said. "Still, I have faith that all of us will gather and celebrate our reuinion."

"That's assuming the professor is still here in five years, and not enjoying a cozy early retirement." Linhardt said.

"Even if that's the case, you will come, won't you?" Edelgard asked. "Whether or not you're still teaching here..."

"Of course..." Byleth said, smiling wide. "I wouldn't pass this up for **anything**..."

"Don't forget, Byleth." Edelgard said. "Even if the millennium festival should be cancelled, I promise to return here."

Byleth nodded.

The next day, the awaited time had come. Everyone had at least four different dancing partners, with the exception of Byleth and Edelgard, who only danced with each other. Hubert ensured this.

After a long time, Byleth went to find something to eat. When he finished eating, Edelgard was nowhere to be found. For that matter, neither was Jeralt.

Byleth managed to sneak out unnoticed.

"Running away?" Sothis asked.

Byleth didn't respond.

"I understand. You hardly had the time to breathe in there." Sothis said. "It must be hard to be the favorite teacher at the ball!" Sothis said. "Poor, poor Professor!"

Byleth sighed. "It's difficult. I can't even count how many people I'd turned down for dances..."

"So you **do** think you're the favorite!" Sothis said. "I might have known. But where is there to run? This place is filled with joyful students looking for a dance."

Byleth looked up.

"Ahh... I see. The Goddess Tower waits for you..." Sothis said.

Byleth nodded, and headed up to the Goddess Tower. A few minutes after he got up there, Edelgard arrived.

"Ah, here you are." Edelgard said. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I was waiting for you." Byleth said.

"For me?" Edelgard asked. "Well, you should have summoned me earlier. Regardless, here I am."

"Has something happened?" Byleth asked.

"No, nothing in particular." Edelgard said. "In fact, that's why I came here. This place, the Goddess Tower... It was special to my parents. My father attended the Officers Academy himself. A few years after graduating, he was crowned emperor."

Edelgard let her mind drift as she continued talking. "One day, during a visit to the monastery, he snuck into the Goddess Tower on a nostalgic whim. And there she was, my mother. She had just enrolled in the academy that very year. They were instantly drawn to each other. Love at first sight, you could say. It was the first time either had truly been in love...or so the story goes."

"Their first love?" Byleth asked.

"Yes. Of course, as emperor, my father had already married for political reasons." Edelgard said. "As the Empire demands many heirs, he also had numerous other lovers. In the end, my mother settled for becoming one of his many consorts. But I choose to believe there was genuine love between them."

She smiled. "Heh, I suppose it's a silly story to cling to."

"It's a lovely story." Byleth said.

"Isn't it?" Edelgard asked. "It's a shame that the lovely stories ended after I was born. For as long as I can remember, my mother had already been exiled from the capital."

"Exiled?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard was silent for a moment. "It's strange. Something about you makes me reveal all of the things I so carefully keep concealed. Anyway... What about you? It's your turn to reveal some long-held secret! You can share a story about your past...or perhaps tell me about **your** first love."

"Please don't ask that of me..." Byleth said, shaking his head.

"You do realize that just makes me more curious than ever!"

"Sorry..." Byleth said.

"Heh... No, I'm the one who should apologize." Edelgard said. "It wasn't my intention to pry. I'm just intrigued by you and your mysterious past."

"I suppose I could tell you about my first love..." Byleth said.

"Do go on..." Edelgard said.

Byleth was silent for a few moments, then looked into Edelgard's eyes.

" **You** were my first love, Edelgard." Byleth admitted.

"I was...?" Edelgard asked, surprised. "There was no one in your mercenary group?"

Byleth shook his head.

"No one at all?"

Byleth shook his head again.

"Not a single mercenary caught your attention?"

Byleth chuckled. "Shut up and kiss me..."

Edelgard did just that.

When they broke the kiss, they looked out at the view of Fodlan.

"You have supposedly always been a mercenary, but I believe there's more to your story than that..." Edelgard said.

The two looked out at the view in silence.

"Byleth..." Edelgard said. "I want us to get married. Tonight."

Byleth turned towards Edelgard. "Tonight?"

Edelgard nodded, smiling. "There's really no better night."

Jeralt then walked up.

"Father?" Byleth asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Edelgard asked me to be the reverend for your little wedding up here." Jeralt said. "I still remember my own wedding vividly. I should be able to do a good enough job."

Byleth smiled wide. "Father..."

Jeralt chuckled. "Alright, get into position, you two."

Byleth and Edelgard got into position in front of Jeralt.

"We are here to witness the unification of Byleth Eisner and Edelgard von Hresvelg in holy matrimony." Jeralt recited.

He turned to Byleth. "Byleth...do you wish to take Edelgard von Hresvelg as your wife? To cherish and protect her until death do you part?"

Byleth smiled. "I do."

Jeralt turned towards Edelgard. "Edelgard...do you wish to take Byleth Eisner as your beloved husband? To adore and care for him until death do you part?"

Edelgard smiled. "I do..."

Jeralt smiled as well. "Then on this twenty-fifth day of the Ethereal Moon, by the divine power of the goddess Sothis, I hereby proclaim this couple... **husband and wife**."

He turned to his son. "Byleth...my son... **you may now kiss the bride**."

Byleth and Edelgard passionately kissed, officially becoming husband and wife.

"Let's return to the ball..my husband." Edelgard said happily. "There must be plenty of students hoping to talk to you...and to dance with you. I would not wish to prevent you from mingling. I cannot keep you all to myself, after all."

"You and Father will be the only ones I dance with tonight, Edelgard..." Byleth said, smiling.

"It seems that everyone is having a delightful time." Sothis said. "Will you not dance some more?"

"I'm exhausted..." Byleth breathed.

"How dull of you!" Sothis said. "Had I a body of my own... Oh, I would sing and dance until I fell upon the ground! But you... Hmph. Do as you will."

Someone walked by them.

"Ah, looks like you're not the only one who feels that way." Sothis said. "Look over there."

Rhea remained silent as she continued on her way.

"Hmph. I'm bored beyond compare." Sothis complained. "Will you not follow her?"

"I have no reason to." Byleth stated.

"Oh, come on! Hurry up!" Sothis insisted. "I konw that you are curious to see what she is up to..."

They then heard a voice.

"I hear...someone singing. From over there..." Sothis said.

His curiosity piqued, Byleth followed the voice.

"In time's flow...see the glow of flames ever burning bright..." Rhea sang. "On the swift river's drift, broken memories align..."

"That song..." Sothis said. "I feel that I have heard it in the past... Actually... It is not that I have heard. I... Did I once sing that song to someone? No. there's more. I **wrote** this song... Oh, but how could that be so? If that were true, then how could she be singing it? Unless..."

Byleth shook his head after a few moments.

"No, no. I am suddenly so exhausted..." Sothis said. "As are you, no doubt? Quickly, then. To bed with you."

Byleth headed off to his room. Along the way, he met up with Edelgard, and the two of them slept with each other that night.

"Captain? Captain! Where are you?" Alois called out. "Hey, Professor. Have you seen your old man?"

Byleth shook his head.

"Too bad." Alois said. "I guess it will have to be you, then..."

"I'm here." Jeralt said. "Sorry for the delay, it seems I got a bit too comfy last night."

"Captain! Thank goodness you're here." Alois said. "There are reports of Demonic Beasts near the chapel!"

"Nonsense." Jeralt said. "I haven't heard anything about the monastery's walls being breached."

"That's why I'm heading there now, to see what's really going on." Alois said. "You'll join as well, won't you?"

"Of course." Jeralt said. "We're both sworn to protect this place."

"Demonic Beasts?" Byleth asked. "Where did they come from?"

"It's odd..." Alois said. "Just before they appeared, someone saw a number of students heading toward the chapel. They were apparently acting strange, as though they weren't in their right minds. Shortly after, Demonic Beasts started to appear, one after another."

"Are the students safe?" Byleth asked.

"Hm... The students..." Jeralt said. "There's no way those Demonic Beasts got in from the outside... But none of that matters right now. We need to act. Go summon your students."

"Father...?" Byleth asked, noticing Jeralt's irritated expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just..." Jeralt said. "Damn it... I wanted to talk to you about something important, but there's no time. There's never any damn time. But this is much more urgent, so it can hold for now. I'll meet you there."

Byleth, Jeralt, and the Black Eagles arrived at the abandoned chapel.

"There really are Demonic Beasts here... They're emerging from the chapel!" Jeralt remarked. "I'll head that way. The rest of you, protect the students who weren't able to get away."

"Help me!" a student cried. "These beasts... They're..."

"Argh!" another student cried. "Somebody help me!"

"You stupid beasts!" a third student shouted out. "Don't you dare come over here!"

"Caspar, Hubert, Linhardt. You three go to the west. Petra, Bernadetta, Dorothea. You three go to the east. Edelgard, Ferdinand, Mercedes. You three come with me and my father."

The three grops split off.

"That beast... There's a stone or something on its forehead..." Jeralt said.

Monica trembled slightly beside him, gripping a sword tightly.

Mercedes healed Ferdinand, and Byleth came up to Jeralt.

"Do you really think you can keep going? Don't push yourself too hard." Jeralt said. "Thinking about what happened at Remire Village, it's clear you've gotten the hang of being a leader. Maybe you should have taken command of me too!"

The two of them chuckled, then turned towards the incoming Demonic Beast from the north side.

Byleth slashed at the Demonic Beast with the **Sword of the Creator** , and Edelgard finished it off with a well-placed bow shot.

Just as the Demonic Beast on the west, Hubert, Caspar, and Linhardt approached.

"Watch how weak you are!" Hubert shouted as he slashed at the Demonic Beast.

Linhardt followed up with a Wind spell, and Caspar finished it off with a _Helm Splitter_.

Bernadetta, Petra, and Dorothea continued moving towards the northeast side.

Hubert, Caspar, and Linhardt used a powerful team attack on the next Demonic Beast, killing it off with that one attack!

"Thank you!" one of the trapped students said. "But my friends who couldn't get away... Are they OK?"

Byleth and Edelgard worked together to kill off the next Demonic Beast in front of them, and Ferdinand and Mercedes quickly went forward.

Bernadetta, Petra, and Dorothea make their way to the Demonic Beast in the northeast section, and began attacking it.

Ferdinand used _Tempest Lance_ in the northwest, and Byleth and Edelgard caught up to them.

Jeralt, Hubert, Caspar, and Linhardt started to make their way north after finishing off the Demonic Beast in their area.

Edelgard used _Monster Breaker_ , and Byleth followed up with _Ruptured Heaven_ , killing the Demonic Beast in front of them.

"I was so scared..." the trapped student said. "I'll find a way to repay you, I promise!"

"The Demonic Beasts were actually students? How can this be...?" Jeralt asked.

Everyone started to make their way to the lone remaining Demonic Beast, which Petra, Bernadetta, and Dorothea had cornered in the northeast section. Linhardt used Physic on Caspar, and Mercedes got within sufficient range to use Physic on Petra.

Ferdinand used _Tempest Lance_ on the last Demonic Beast, and Bernadetta used _Deadeye_ , landing a massive hit and killing the beast!

"Sorry. That was a close one..." the trapped student said.

When the coast was clear, the found one last student.

"Phew... You saved me. Thank you!" the student said. He gathered up the others, and they all headed back to the monastery.

After that, Byleth and Jeralt approached the abandoned chapel.

Jeralt sighed. "There isn't a trace of evidence to be found in the chapel. This must have something to do with Remire. Perhaps..."

He turned to head back.

"Wait!" Monica called out.

"Huh?" Jeralt said. "Another student? Oh, it's you. Run along now."

"Thanks for all your help, sir!" Monica said. She happily skipped past Jeralt, and stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

Byleth's irises constricted as he saw what happened.

"You're just a pathetic old man." Monica said.

Jeralt collapsed on the ground.

"How dare you get in the way of my brilliant plan...you **dog**." Monica spat.

Byleth activated his Divine Pulse. He wasn't going to let his father go out like this.

"Run along now." Jeralt said.

"Thanks for all your help, sir!" Monica said. As she happily skipped past him, Byleth unsheathed the **Sword of the Creator** and swung it at Monica with all his might.

Just as the blow was about to connect, someone appeared and blocked it.

He watched with horror as Jeralt fell yet again to Monica's dagger.

She turned around and saw who had just saved her life. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"You must survive." the man responded. He bore a significant physical similarity to Solon. "Merely because there is still a role that I require you to fulfill."

He grabbed Monica and vanished.

As Byleth knelt on the ground, his dying father in his lap as he shed his first tears, he knew that his time had come.

“Sorry...it looks like...I’m going to have to leave you now…” Jeralt managed.

His eyes opened momentarily, and he looked at Byleth. “To think that the first time I saw you cry...your tears would be for me…”

Byleth didn’t even bother resisting.

“It’s sad...and yet, I’m happy for it.” Jeralt continued.

He looked into his son’s eyes. “Thank you...kid…”

Jeralt’s eyes closed for the final time, and he was gone forever.

Byleth couldn't believe it. He didn't want to.

He started sobbing, as it started to rain around him.

"No..." Byleth breathed. "No...no! No!"

He reared his head back and wailed at the top of his lungs.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**_ "

"So this is where your father lived..." Sothis said.

Byleth didn't respond. He didn't want to respond.

"Hm? Are you still crying?" Sothis asked him.

Byleth sniffled, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, to no avail.

"If turning back the hands of time was not enough to save his life, you must accept what came to pass was fate." Sothis said.

"It wasn't fate." Byleth said, angry and hurt.

"Control yourself." Sothis said. "Though Jeralt's death was at the hands of wicked ones, a fate is still a fate."

" **IT WASN'T FATE!!!** " Byleth screamed.

Sothis slowly exhaled. She knew that if she said the wrong thing, he would likely try to get her exorcised from him.

"Oh! Your father said to look for something here." Sothis said. "He must have been referring to whatever is behind that bookcase there..."

Byleth reached behind the bookcase and pulled out a book.

"Your father's diary... Huh, his handwriting is prettier than his face would suggest." Sothis said. "Well, well! These entries are from before your birth. He seems to have been writing this for quite some time."

Byleth started looking through the pages.

"Hm? Ah... Read that part there." Sothis said. "Horsebow Moon, Year 1159..."

> "Day 20 of the Horsebow Moon. All is cloudy. I can't believe she's dead. Lady Rhea said she died during childbirth. But is that the truth? And still, the child she traded her life for doesn't make a sound. Didn't even cry at birth."
> 
> "Day 25 of the Horsebow Moon. It's raining. The baby doesn't laugh or cry. Not ever. Lady Rhea said not to worry, but a baby that doesn't cry...isn't natural. Had a doctor examine the child in secret. He said the pulse is normal, but there's no heartbeat. No heartbeat!"
> 
> "Day 2 of the Wyvern Moon. Sunny. I feel I must take the child and leave. But the church is always watching us... I don't know what Lady Rhea has planned. I used to think the world of Lady Rhea. Now I'm terrified of her."
> 
> "Day 8 of the Wyvern Moon. More rain. I used the fire that broke out last night to fake the child's death. Lady Rhea is in a state over the news. But I can't change what I've done. I've got to take the child and leave..."

"Well now! That baby must be you! That means..." Sothis said. "Hm? Someone is approaching us."

"Ah... Here you are." Alois said. "To think that Captain...that Jeralt would meet his end like that.

Byleth didn't respond.

"I hope you know that you were the most important thing in the world to him." Alois said.

Byleth sighed. "What do you want?"

"He wasn't the most emotional guy." Alois said. "I'm sure expressing his affection wouldn't have come naturally to him. After what's happened, it's up to me now. I, Alois, swear to protect you in the captain's stead."

Byleth didn't respond.

Alois sighed. "Sorry. This isn't the time for my blathering. Lady Rhea has been looking for you. I came to tell you that. I'll take my leave now."

He turned and left.

"This book is filled with secrets yet unknown. We must return another time to read the rest." Sothis said. "Oh, but I have at least figured one thing out. I know now why our fates are intertwined."

"Professor. I have been waiting for you." Rhea said. "I am filled with grief at the loss of our most celebrated knight."

Byleth didn't respond.

"Jeralt was an ally of many years...and also a dear friend."

"When did you meet?" Byleth asked.

"It was a long while back." Rhea said. "At the time, Jeralt was a soldier of the Kingdom. He was injured in battle, and I saved him just as he was about to perish. That was our first meeting. After that, he became a Knight of Seiros. He gave his all in service of the church."

"Why did he leave the knights?" Byleth asked.

"He...fell in love with one of the nuns here at Garreg Mach." Rhea said. "Their love produced a child...whom she died giving birth to. It was her decision. She weighed her own life against that of her child's and, in the end, implored me to save the child. Your father...never truly accepted that decision. He took the child--took you--and disappeared without warning."

"You really couldn't find a way to save both me and my mother?" Byleth asked. "All the power in Fodlan, and you could only save one person?"

"Professor, I-"

"Surely you could've found a way to save my mother." Byleth said. "The only reason you'd choose not to save her is if she didn't matter to you anymore. Am I really so special to you?"

Rhea sighed.

Byleth turned to leave, but stopped to ask one last question. "Did I inherit my Crest from my mother?"

Rhea hesitated. "Your mother...she was my..."

"Sorry for the interruption, Lady Rhea. There's something you must hear immediately." Alois said. "A report from the knights patrolling the area..."

Rhea nodded. "Very well. Professor, you are dismissed for the day. Please rest and focus only on mending your heart. Understood?"

Byleth nodded and left.


End file.
